El asesinato
by DanBrownfan
Summary: El clan más poderoso y prestigioso de toda Konoha, como cualquier otro clan, no logró salvarse de los secretos...ni de los crímenes.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresar mis gustos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enoue Toshikazu sintió el metálico sabor de su sangre corriendo por su barbilla, y supo que _él_ le había arrebatado al bebé. Miró temerosa a la figura que sostenía al adormilado infante.

-No…el pequeño no… ¡se lo suplico!

-Es un bastardo…merece la muerte –contestó la sombra.

-¡No! ¡No es un bastardo!

-Claro que lo es…nació fuera del matrimonio. Es un bastardo.

-¡No! ¡Es una criatura inocente! ¡No debe pagar por los errores de sus padres! –Afirmó la mujer mientras sentía como se le escapaba la vida.

-Eso…no me interesa.

La extraña figura dejó al bebé sobre la mesa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la indefensa Enoue; tan débil, tan fuera de sí.

-¡No le haga daño a mi pequeño!

-No es tuyo…y lo sabes –se burló la sombra acercando su mano ha ella.

-¡Se lo ruego! –gritó Enoue.

Pero nadie la escuchó.

Así como nadie escuchó al ninja llevarse al bebé entre las sombras de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No! –Gritó una joven mientras despertaba de su pesadilla.

Unos pasos apresurados se dirigieron a su puerta. Ella sabía muy bien de quien eran.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó un castaño mientras abría la puerta corrediza del cuarto contiguo al suyo-. ¡Te escuché gritar!

Hinata se incorporó como pudo en su cama y miró con ojos vidriosos a su Nii-san.

-Yo…y-yo… -Hinata llevó sus manos a su cara y empezó a sollozar-. ¡Neji! ¡Fue horrible!

El castaño entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y miró a su prima.

-¡Ha-había mucha sangre! ¡Y…! ¡Y…! -las palabras de Hinata fueron interrumpidas por más sollozos.

-Hinata… –Neji se sentó a un lado de ella y tomó sus manos- Fue una pesadilla. Nada de lo que viste fue real.

-No Neji…esta vez…esta vez fue real ¡lo sé! –sollozó Hinata mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Neji.

-Hinata…

-Llévame.

-_¿Qué? ¿Ahora?_

-P-por favor –Hinata lo miró a los ojos-, sabes que…que verlo me tranquiliza…

-Son más de las doce de la noche. No podemos llegar como…

-…Y a ti también.

Neji guardó silencio, él sabia que las palabras de Hinata eran la verdad; y que por más que él dijera, no lograría persuadirla en salir ha esas horas de la noche. En definitiva no le quedaba más que obedecer al deseo de la heredera Hyuuga.

-Vístete. Te espero en el jardín –contestó el castaño después de un gran suspiro.

Después de su corta charla; Neji se retiró a su habitación, dejando ha Hinata deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su intuición estuviera equivocada.

_Por primera vez. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! –gritaba Shizune mientras entraba al despacho de la Gondaime.

-¡Shizune! ¡¿Qué formas de entrar son esas?! –replicó la Hokage.

-Lo…siento…pero…hay…hay…algo urgente –logró decir Shizune entre cada aliento después de su larga carrera.

-¿Qué es?

-U-un asesinato.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó la Hokage al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

-Tsunade-sama…sea más discreta. Lo que menos queremos es que se esparza el pánico –exclamó Shizune.

-¡¿Estás segura?! –Preguntó Tsunade bajando más la voz- ¡¿un asesinato?! ¡¿En mi aldea?!

-Así es Tsunade-sama.

-…

-…

-Llévame hasta allá.

-Sígame.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-

El camino terminó en una cabaña bastante alejada del centro de Konoha. Tsunade y los demás supieron que cualquiera pudo haber sido asesinado ahí sin la menor posibilidad de ser socorrido. Ese era el lugar perfecto para desaparecer del mundo.

Tsunade y Shizune se acercaron ha un grupo de ninjas ANBU que investigaban minuciosamente el cuerpo y sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista que les llevara hasta el culpable.

-¿Quién está ha cargo de la investigación?

-Un momento -Shizune empezó ha buscar entre los ANBU hasta que señaló a uno que anotaba cosas en unos papeles; al parecer, su reporte-. Es él.

Tsunade y Shizune caminaron hacia él, y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca; y después de que el ninja saludara a la Hokage como era debido, Tsunade prosiguió en su interrogatorio.

-¿Nombre de la víctima?

-Enoue Toshikazu.

-¿Edad?

-Cincuenta y dos.

-¿Qué traumas presenta?

-No hubo violación, ni asfixia, tampoco hubo heridas por arma blanca.

-¿Murió de causas naturales? ¿Un paro cardiaco?

-De hecho…

-¡Hokage! ¡Tiene que ver esto! –gritó un ninja que estaba junto ha un no muy alto y deshojado árbol.

-Permítame –dijo la hokage al ninja ha cargo mientras corría hasta estar al lado de aquél ninja que la había llamado con urgencia-. Espero que sea importante, estaba hablando con… -Empezó la Gondaime con la intención de darle una reprimenda al ninja que interrumpía el informe del "jefe". Pero sus palabras fueron brutalmente interrumpidas con la imagen que el ninja le dio-. Un…collar –Tsunade tomó entre sus dedos la plateada cadena que antes oscilaba con su pequeño dige en la mano del ninja.

-Lo encontré enredado aquí –dijo señalando el árbol-. Ha simple vista no parece de mucha ayuda.

-¿Ha simple…vista? –preguntó Tsunade confundida.

-Observe, la cadena está rota.

-…

-Y eso significa que, quien sea que tenía puesta la cadena; tiene un corte en la parte lateral del cuello.

-¿Esta información es segura?

-Tengo mucha experiencia en este campo; por supuesto que es información fiable.

-Esto…es de mucha ayuda para el caso, esperó que me consiga más información.

-Así será Gondaime –afirmó el ninja antes de retirarse.

Tsunade se acercó de nueva cuenta al ninja con quien hablaba antes de aquel avance en el caso. Pero antes de llegar a su lado guardó en su bolsillo la cadena; tendría que cazar cuellos después.

-Siga con su informe ¿fue muerte natural?

El ninja tomó el brazo de Tsunade y la llevó unos metros lejos de la escena del crimen.

-¿…Qué pasa?

-Tsunade-sama –murmuraba el ninja-, esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Ha qué se refiere exactamente?

-Enoue Toshikazu no murió de forma natural…

-…

-…murió por…

-…

-…Un Juuken en el corazón.

-¡¿E-estas seguro?!

-Completamente.

-Eso significa que el asesino…

-Es un Hyuuga –completó el ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Desea que mande ninjas ha interrogar ha todo el clan?

-No…

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-…

-…

-…Déme dos días, después de ese tiempo le daré una orden.

-Hai.

-¡Shizune! –gritó Tsunade, y en unos segundos Shizune ya estaba ha su lado.

-¿Si Hokage-sama?

-Regresemos ha la torre.

-Por supuesto –Shizune comenzó a caminar.

-Manténgame informada –pidió la Gondaime al ninja antes de irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el despacho, Tsunade tomó asiento e invitó ha Shizune ha imitar su acción.

-Shizune… ¿reconoces este collar? –dijo mientras le extendía la cadena ha Shizune y ésta la analizaba con la mirada.

-Si no me equivoco… -comenzó Shizune un poco insegura- éste es el collar que Naruto le ganó en una apuesta.

-Exactamente –suspiró con resignación Tsunade.

-¿Está insinuando que…?

-Claro que no. Naruto no es así, además está de misión.

-Entonces se lo regaló ha alguien.

-Ha un Hyuuga.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Hyuugas en esto? –preguntó Shizune.

Tsunade recordó que el ninja había querido ser discreto; y sin duda esa era la mejor opción hasta que la noticia del asesinato estuviera en todas las calles.

-Una corazonada.

-¿Corazonada?

-Confía.

-Como usted diga Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, ¿qué Hyuugas mantienen relación con Naruto?

-Que yo sepa…Neji y Hinata Hyuuga.

-Pues, conociendo ha Naruto; no creo que esto se lo hubiera dado a Neji… -afirmó la Hokage con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero ha Hinata…

-Naruto quiere ha Hinata como ha una hermana, seguro que le regaló este collar.

-La traeré enseguida –exclamó Shizune antes de salir ha prisa por la puerta del despacho.

-Hinata…jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti…jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shizune se encargó personalmente de ir a la Mansión Hyuuga por Hinata. Y cuando por fin llegó; tocó desesperadamente sin que ella misma supiera el por qué.

Un sirviente de la rama secundaria le abrió y le ofreció el pasar mientras veía si Hinata podía atenderla. Pero mientras esperaba, llegó Neji ha la sala con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Neji!

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Sabes si está Hinata?

-Está. Pero no se siente bien. Con permiso –Neji se dirigía fuera de la estancia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Ciertamente no lo sé –dijo Neji haciendo un nuevo intento de irse.

-¡Pero si tú eres su protector! ¡Deberías saberlo! –exclamó Shizune en tono de broma, pero de la nada Neji se le acercó y la miró de una forma aterrorizadora.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme quien soy o que debo hacer, eso ya lo sé perfectamente. Así que la próxima vez que vengas te aconsejo que dejes de decir idioteces –cada palabra dicha por él, y con su tono y expresión, pareciera que las decía con asco. Después de haber dejado ha Shizune boquiabierta, se fue.

-…

-Por favor discúlpelo, Neji-san ha estado muy irritable hoy –dijo el sirviente que la había recibido desde la misma puerta donde se había ido Neji-. Hinata-sama bajará enseguida.

-Y dime… ¿cómo ha estado Hinata este día?

-¿Ha qué se refiere?

-Si…Neji ha estado irritable. ¿Hinata cómo ha estado?

-Pues…muy sensible.

-¿Sensible?

-Sí…ella…ella llora de la nada y está distante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, ella es muy amable con los de la rama secundaria, y ella no llora nada más porque sí.

-Vaya…

-¿Shizune-san? –preguntó una vocecilla desde las escaleras. Cuando Shizune volteó, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que se veía Hinata. Ha su parecer, los ojos de Hinata no tenían brillo, tenían ojeras y las trayectorias de gruesos lagrimones estaban marcadas en sus mejillas. Parecía que al caminar se rompería en mil pedazos, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Hinata…

-Con permiso.

-Si, gracias –exclamó Shizune al amable sirviente que se retiraba en esos momentos.

-Y… ¿p-para qué me necesita Shizune-san?

-Yo no, Tsunade-sama sí.

-¡Ah! Yo…en verdad n-no me siento bien como…como p-para ir a una misión.

-Estoy segura de que no es para eso, sígueme –contestó Shizune mientras salía de la mansión y se cercioraba de que Hinata caminara detrás de ella.

El camino fue en total silencio. Las escasas veces que Shizune volteaba, Hinata estaba cabizbaja y el cabello le tapaba la cara. Pero tuvo la sospecha de que estaba llorando.

Al llegar a la torre, Shizune invitó ha pasar ha Hinata al despacho. Tsunade le pidió ha Hinata que tomara asiento frente ha ella y le dijo a Shizune que las dejara solas hasta nuevo aviso.

Una vez solas, Tsunade comenzó.

-Hinata, ¿por qué lloraste?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó levantando su rostro hacia la Hokage- ¡Ah! Y-yo…n-no eh estado llorando.

-Sabes que no debes mentirme Hinata. Vamos, confía en mí.

-…

-…

-S-si lloré pero…n-no fue nada importante ¡E-enserio!

-Claro… -Tsunade sabía muy bien que ella mentía, era la persona menos indicada para mentir. Ha sus veinte años y todavía seguía siendo inocente… ¡que record!- Te ves cansada… ¿no dormiste?

-N-no mucho…

-¿Lloraste toda la noche?

-M-más o menos…

-¿Por qué?

-…

-¿Por qué lloraste?

-E-es que…Otou-san…Otou-san me…me tachó otra vez de inservible y deshonra Hyuuga ante el…el consejo –Hinata agachó su cabeza mientras decía sus razones para llorar. Bastante creíbles conociendo a Hiashi Hyuuga, y al exigente y manipulador consejo.

-…

-Tsunade-sama…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Y-yo n-no me siento muy bien… ¿podría irme y-ya?

-No. Espera afuera y dile a Shizune que entre.

-H-hai…

Hinata salió a paso lento y dejó su mano en la puerta antes de empujarla, salir, e intercambiar unas palabras con Shizune.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?

-Exactamente… ¿exactamente que viste cuando llegaste a la mansión Hyuuga?

-Pues… -Shizune titubeó un poco, pero decidió continuar- Neji estaba sumamente irritable desde la mañana, y Hinata estaba muy sensible y lloraba por cualquier cosa.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

-Es que el sirviente que me recibió me puso al tanto de todo.

-Mmm… -Tsunade cruzó sus dedos frente a su cara y guardó silencio. Para después mirar profundamente a Shizune- Shizune…tengo una misión para ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata lloraba en silencio en una silla frente al despacho de la Hokage. Cargaba con un peso insoportable en el alma. Y tarde o temprano pediría ayuda; muy contrario a lo que _él_ dijera.

"_Hinata… ¡Hinata mírame! ¡No le dirás a nadie de esto!"_

"_¡P-pero…!"_

"_¡No Hinata! ¡Confía en mi!"_

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? –Hinata se abrazó a sí misma mientras unos amargos lagrimones corrían por su mejilla y se estrellaban en el frío piso.

-¿Hinata? -La peli-azul levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la veían con un deje de extrañeza-. ¿Estás bien?

-Naruto… -murmuró Hinata antes de ocultar su cara con su flequillo.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un "bienvenido a casa"? –preguntó el kitsune con una sonrisa y un tono preocupado.

Por su parte, Hinata solo ocultó más su cara.

-¡Hinata! ¡Cambiaste demasiado tu actitud conmigo! ¡Dime por favor que aun soy un amigo tuyo!

-…

-…

-A-aun eres m-mi amigo… –musitó Hinata.

-Hinata… -Naruto cambió su cara despreocupada a una angustiada, ¿esa era la misma Hinata que le había deseado suerte antes de irse? ¿Por qué estaba tan perturbada? ¿Y por qué su voz se ahogaba en los murmullos?

-¡Oh Naruto! –Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?!

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Naruto visiblemente confundido-. ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!

-…N-no más preguntas…por favor Naruto…no más… -sollozó Hinata apretando la sucia camisa del rubio.

-Esta bien…no…más…

-Quítale las manos de encima –Naruto y Hinata enfocaron a la fuente del sonido.

-¡N-Neji! –Hinata se apartó de Naruto y miró atemorizada a Neji.

-¿Quién te crees para ponerle las manos encima a Hinata-sama?

-¿Qué? ¡La estaba abrazando! ¡Y tú no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones!

-¿Acaso es necesario que te mate para que me respetes?

-Inténtalo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y eso en que nos beneficia? –preguntó Shizune.

-Solo hazlo –ordenó Tsunade.

-Hum…

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera del despacho, acompañado de varios sonidos de pelea y gritos femeninos.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Tsunade y Shizune salieron del despacho encontrándose con Neji y Naruto; cada uno retenido por un ninja ANBU. Obviamente ambos exigían que se les liberara y se lanzaban mutuas amenazas de muerte.

Cuando Tsunade intentó localizar a Hinata; la encontró hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la estancia.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? –preguntó uno de los ANBU sobre los gritos de los dos shinobis.

-¡Llévenlos a diferentes salas! ¡Y vigílenlos hasta que yo llegue! –ordenó Tsunade.

Los dos ninjas ANBU desaparecieron en una nube de humo con Naruto y Neji respectivamente.

-Hinata, entra y toma asiento.

Hinata obedeció cabizbaja y arrastrando levemente los pies, pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios aún cuando se frotaba los ojos desesperadamente tratando de parar el flujo de sus lágrimas.

-Shizune…ya sabes que hacer –sentenció Tsunade antes de cerrar la puerta con Shizune fuera del despacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Tsunade tomara asiento; Hinata estornudó. Provocando que su cabeza se hiciera primero hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. Haciéndole creer a la Gondaime haber visto algo que no debía ser.

-Hinata… ¿podrías…? ¿Podrías enseñarme tu…cuello? –inquirió Tsunade nerviosa.

-¿M-mi cuello?

-Es que…creo haber visto una mancha. Una mancha de una nueva y peligrosa enfermedad que he estado investigando –Mentira. Solo faltaba ver si surtía efecto.

-¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no pu-puedo estar enferma!

-Aun así, déjame revisarte.

Tsunade rodeó su escritorio hasta llegar a un lado de Hinata, se agachó a su altura y se estresaba mientras retiraba el largo y azul cabello de Hinata de sus hombros.

Después de lo que vio…

No pudo más que contener su respiración.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí, del lado izquierdo del cuello de Hinata, sobre su nívea piel; reposaba una marca de unos cuatro centímetros que apenas y empezaba a cicatrizarse.

Hinata era la principal y única sospechosa.

_Hasta ahora._

Tsunade se levantó rápidamente, posó sus manos en ambos lados del asiento de Hinata y acercó su rostro al de ella para intimidarla más.

-Tsu-Tsunade-s-sama… -musitó Hinata mientras miraba estupefacta el ahora cercano rostro iracundo de la Hokage.

-Muy bien Hinata basta de juegos. ¡Tú sabes algo que yo no! ¡CONFIESA!

-N-no sé de que me ha-habla.

-¡¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?!

-E-entrenando.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente!

-…

-¡Esa cicatriz te la hiciste cuando ésta cadena –Tsunade metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cadena, arrojándola sobre la mesa- se atoró en una rama! ¡Pero tenías que huir rápido y no tuviste tiempo de desenredarla! ¡Preferiste tan solo jalar hasta que la cadena se rompió y te hirió!

Hinata bajó su cabeza.

-¡MIRAME! –Hinata levantó su mirada de inmediato- ¡Tú! ¡Tú mataste a esa pobre mujer! ¡Tú mataste a Enoue Toshikazu! ¡Tú!

-¡NO! ¡YO NO FUI!

Tsunade se enorgulleció para sus adentros. Hinata estaba siendo presa de la defensa personal. Había caído en la trampa mental. Bastaba con presionarla un poco más y…

-¿No…? ¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN?!

-¡NO LO SE! ¡N-NO LO SE!

Hinata se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

No. Tsunade no podía permitirse perder todo lo que había avanzado en el caso por una niñería. Tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la obligó a verla.

-¡Hinata! ¡MINIMO DIME POR QUE ESTUVISTE AHÍ ESA NOCHE! ¡DIME DE DONDE LA CONOCIAS!

-Yo… ¡N-no Tsunade-sama! ¡n-no puedo decirlo!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-P-porque yo…y-yo n-no…y-yo lo…j-juré…

-¡No, Hinata! ¡Reacciona!

Hinata estaba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia. Tsunade la subió a su espalda y la llevó rápidamente al hospital. Donde le exigió a Sakura que la estabilizara y que le diera un examen completo y detallado del estado físico-mental de Hinata; a lo que ella pidió una explicación. Pero Tsunade le gritó que se limitara a su trabajo y no pidiera explicaciones a su jefa. Pero antes de volver a su despacho, le dijo que quería saber absolutamente todo de cada músculo, hueso, órgano y tejido que hubiera en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Al llegar a su despacho; Tsunade recordó a sus dos conflictivos shinobis. Pero había sido un día muy ajetreado y ya estaba anocheciendo. Con el único que le interesaba hablar era con Naruto, pues necesitaba una explicación para el collar.

Cuando salió de nuevo de su despacho y llegó frente a las dos salas resguardadas por los dos ninjas ANBU; pidió al guardián de Neji que lo dejara en libertad, pero que a la mínima provocación sería enviado ahí de nuevo.

Cuando Neji salió de la sala, Tsunade decidió hablarle sobre la condición de Hinata.

-Neji –el susodicho se volvió para mirarla-. Hinata sufrió un ataque epiléptico poco después de tu riña con Naruto. Ahora está en el hospital bajo el cuidado de Sakura.

Para la sorpresa de Tsunade, el frío genio Hyuuga no emitió una palabra con interés fingido sobre la salud de su protegida…sino que su expresión de ira cambió a una de preocupación profunda y salió corriendo de ahí, seguramente; rumbo al hospital.

Tsunade entró a la sala donde Naruto estaba; encontrándolo sentado junto a una mesa con la mirada perdida.

-Naruto –dijo Tsunade llamando su atención.

-¡¿Ya me puedo ir?! –preguntó el rubio ilusionado.

-Si, pero antes debo hacerte unas preguntas…

-¡Pero rápido! ¡Tengo hambre!

Tsunade respiró profundamente y relajó sus músculos. Ese chico seguía estresándola aún cuando ya tenía veinte años.

-Naruto ¿recuerdas el collar que me ganaste en una apuesta?

-Eh…

Tsunade sacó por enésima vez el collar de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Naruto.

-¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo olvidar el collar que te gané en una apuesta, dattebayo? –Naruto deshizo su sonrisa y miró confundido a Tsunade- Pero ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

-Dime, ¿exactamente que hiciste con este collar después de habérmelo ganado?

Naruto tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Yo…se lo…obsequié a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Qué te importa! –gritó.

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

Naruto refunfuñó algo in entendible antes de responderle a Tsunade.

-Porque ella…dijo que me extrañaría mientras yo iba de misión.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace…un año, creo.

-Bien…puedes irte –sentenció Tsunade indicándole la puerta.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste todo eso, eh?

-¡Que te importa! –le gritó Tsunade; devolviéndole su ofensa pasada.

Naruto salió por la puerta hablando entre dientes; o por lo menos eso le pareció a Tsunade. Pero ella no estaba para tonterías. Tenía que descubrir quien era el asesino de Enoue Toshikazu. Tenía que descubrir quien de todos los Hyuugas la había asesinado a sangre fría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shizune entró al despacho de la Hokage una vez cumplida la misión que le habían dado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Tsunade sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio.

-Tengo la información que quería.

-Perfecto –Tsunade esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Tuve que sobornar a algunos miembros pero…

-Eso no importa. ¿Lo sabes todo? –preguntó Tsunade resaltando cada letra de "todo".

-Si, o por lo menos todo lo que los Hyuuga saben.

-Supongo que será suficiente por ahora. Habla.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shizune se permitió tomar asiento frente a Tsunade, pero ésta ni se inmutó. Estaba ansiosa de saber la información recién conseguida por Shizune.

-Antes de que empieces, ¿los sirvientes te dijeron si hubo alguna reunión del consejo con Hiashi?

-Pregunté por lo que había pasado todo el día anterior.

-¿Y bien?

-Me dijeron que Hiashi había salido en la tarde y volvió a la mañana siguiente porque tenía un negocio en otra aldea o algo así –comentó Shizune un poco confundida.

-¿Y Hinata qué hizo?

-Estuvo atendiendo el jardín todo el día.

Así que Hinata le había mentido…su padre no la había maltratado frente al consejo tal como ella decía. Algo ocultaba ¿pero qué?

-Usted me pidió…-habló Shizune interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Gondaime- que investigara cualquier comportamiento extraño en Hinata Hyuuga.

Tsunade movió la cabeza como afirmación.

-Muchos sirvientes me dieron su versión de la historia; así que en resumen: Hace dos o tres años –comenzó Shizune-, los sirvientes notaron que Hinata estaba atemorizada y evitaba al máximo el más mínimo contacto con cualquier hombre. Tanto así, que pasaba días enteros en su habitación; siendo atendida únicamente por sirvientes femeninos.

Shizune hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-También me comentaron que las miradas rencorosas de su hermana Hanabi han sido demasiado obvias desde hace un año más o menos. Y que su padre Hiashi le dedicó esas mismas miradas desde hace un mes, pero que estos días se han desvanecido; y ahora únicamente la trata con indeferencia.

-"Como siempre" –pensó Tsunade. La vida de Hinata Hyuuga sin duda era una de las más trágicas que había en toda Konoha; era una pobre mujer que aún se comportaba como niña a sabiendas de que le llegará el día de gobernar el clan más poderoso de Konoha. Y eso se lo reprochaban a diario en su clan. Que vida.

-Mientras que las miradas de…

-Es suficiente.

Después de que Shizune guardó total silencio; Tsunade la vio seriamente.

-Esa información es pura porquería –se limitó a decir-. Cualquiera que estuviera dos días en la mansión sabría todo eso.

-Lo sé –admitió Shizune-, pero al parecer si quiere información…tendrá que preguntarle a las amistades de Hinata, y a Hinata misma.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero esa información tiene que servir para algo… -Tsunade se quedó pensativa unos instantes- ¿no te mencionaron una fecha específica de cuando empezó a evadir a los hombres? ¿Evitaba a alguien en especial?

-Eh… -esas preguntas Shizune no las tenía previstas- pues…dijeron que fue después de una misión y…

-¡Espera! –Ordenó Tsunade- ¿quién fue su compañero en "esa" misión?

-Creo que fue… ¡Neji! ¡Si, él fue con ella!

-De acuerdo…y ¿a quién evitaba más de lo normal?

-Los sirvientes dijeron que evitaba en extremo a…

Shizune paró en seco su oración para después subir sus manos y cubrirse la boca.

-…Neji -completó-.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio; sin saber que pensar o que decir.

-Shizune –comenzó Tsunade después de unos minutos-, ¿qué…qué cosa puede un hombre…hacerle a una mujer para perturbarla así? –preguntó desviando la vista.

Shizune guardó silencio minutos antes de responder.

-No…no es posible.

Tsunade se levantó rápidamente de su silla y caminó hasta una estantería; de donde extrajo un gran y pesado libro que no soportó y lanzó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué…qué es esto? –preguntó Shizune viendo a la Hokage pasar a gran velocidad las hojas de aquel libro.

-Es una lista con los detalles de cada misión que ha tenido cada uno de los ninjas en esta aldea –sentenció Tsunade seriamente sin despegar la vista del libro.

¿Un libro de misiones…? Y eso que Shizune tachaba de irresponsabilidad a la Hokage a veces…pero aún así Tsunade parecía haberse perdido entre las grandes hojas del libro con detallada información: Rango, compañero, término de la misión etc.

Tsunade murmuraba la misma frase al pasar y leer las hojas rápidamente: Neji.

-Permítame –exclamó Shizune mientras tomaba el lugar de la Hokage y no tardaba más de quince segundos en encontrar a Hyuuga Neji en la lista.

-Muy bien… -musitó Tsunade mientras leía las últimas misiones del Hyuuga- aquí hay programada una misión para él.

-¿Para hoy?

-Ajá.

-¿Con quién más? –preguntó Shizune.

-Con Kiba Inuzuka…y…Naruto –leyó Tsunade.

-Pensé que Naruto acababa de llegar de una misión –murmuró Shizune.

-Y así fue –le contestó Tsunade-. Solo que me insistió mucho en esta misión.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Se trata de atrapar a unos asaltantes en un poblado –exclamó Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro… ¿entonces Kiba, Naruto y Neji están fuera de la aldea?

-Según esto…deberían estarlo –Tsunade tocó su barbilla con su mano-. Shizune, ve a la entrada de la aldea y pregunta a los guardias si esos tres ya se han ido –ordenó Tsunade.

-¿Hay algún problema con la misión?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas el pleito entre Naruto y Neji esta mañana? Kiba no tendría ninguna oportunidad de detener una batalla en plena misión –gritó Tsunade.

Shizune comprendió a la perfección a la Gondaime y salió corriendo de la estancia. En cambio, Tsunade volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

-Misiones de hace tres años… -murmuró mientras señalaba algo con el dedo- muy bien, aquí está.

Tsunade buscó misiones con Hinata Hyuuga de ese año.

Ninguna.

-De acuerdo –suspiró- …misiones…de hace dos años…

Cuando localizó ese año; prosiguió con el dato que le comprobaría o eliminaría sus sospechas: misiones con Hinata Hyuuga.

Tsunade siguió deslizando su dedo por la hoja hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-…Siete.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Eran las seis de la tarde. Sakura había ido a todas las puertas del hospital para recoger los estudios de Hinata desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los especialistas en el edificio: oftalmólogo, cardiólogo y demás puestos en el hospital que tenían la frecuente terminación –ólogo.

Por suerte ya había acabado.

Mientras caminaba una pregunta exigía ser resuelta en su mente: ¿con qué derecho Tsunade le había ordenado hacerle un estudio general al inconsciente cuerpo de Hinata? …Esa duda le había surgido cuando tuvo que presenciar en una esquina de la habitación cómo la ginecóloga anotaba cosas en unos papeles y revisaba la intimidad de Hinata sin su permiso.

Entró a la habitación donde estaba Hinata y se sentó a su lado mientras acomodaba los papeles para Tsunade en una carpeta.

-Hinata… -murmuró Sakura tomando la mano de la peli-azul- ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tuviste un ataque de esa magnitud?

La peli-rosa pasó largos minutos tomada de la mano de su amiga cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación. Había una forma de averiguar qué tenía Hinata como para que Tsunade la llevara al hospital y le ordenara hacerle estudios precisos y detallados.

Y esa forma…

Estaba frente a ella.

Sakura ocupó sus dos manos para tomar la carpeta y abrirla; conforme leía encontraba más datos clínicos a nombre de la Hyuuga: sus nulas alergias, su…

-¡SAKURA…! –gritó Tsunade entrando a la habitación como un huracán.

Sakura saltó en su asiento y volteó atemorizada hasta ver a su maestra con la mano extendida hacia ella.

-Etto…

-Dame la carpeta –exigió Tsunade.

-Yo…

-La car-pe-ta –repitió Tsunade resaltando cada una de las sílabas de la última palabra.

-Eh… -Sakura quería saber qué le ocurría a Hinata, y esa carpeta tenía la respuesta. No quería dejarla ir tan fácil.

-¡AHORA!

-¡HAI! –Sin embargo el miedo la traicionó y le entregó la carpeta de inmediato a su maestra y salió disparada de ahí.

Una vez que Sakura dobló en el siguiente pasillo; Tsunade observó el inmóvil cuerpo de Hinata; todo indicaba que estaría inconsciente unas horas más. Después abrió rápidamente la carpeta en la sección que buscaba con un deje de preocupación en el rostro.

Y ahí la esperaba el resultado…

Tsunade quedó perpleja. Eso era…imposible. No…eso no era cierto. El resultado tenía que estar mal… completamente equivocado ¡Era absurdo! Hinata no podía… no pudo… ¡sus sospechas! ¡Sus sospechas no eran…!

-Eh… ¿Ts-Tsunade-sama…?


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un llanto frenético se escuchaba por todas partes, y él ya no podía soportarlo más. Lo había intentado desde la noche que escapó con él en brazos, pero no más, ya no.

-¡Cállalo! –le gritó a una segunda sombra que se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquilízate –exclamó la sombra cercana a la pared acercándose al bebé-. Si quieres… -comenzó; sacando una kunai de su porta shurikens- puedo acabar con ese llanto… ¡en este instante! –gritó mientras dirigía apresuradamente la kunai al infante.

Sin embargo una mano la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Déjame terminar con esta cosa! –le gritó mientras que la otra sombra lanzaba la kunai a varios metros de ahí.

-¡¿Acaso olvidas que este niño lleva la sangre Hyuuga en sus venas?! ¡Es alguien de tu familia! –argumentó la sombra mientras cargaba al pequeño, que se había silenciado al escuchar el comienzo de la pelea.

La sombra bufó.

-De cualquier forma, será más divertido si hacemos sufrir a la madre… ¿no? –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica.

-No comprendo en qué momento me hice tu cómplice…

-En el momento en que la ira te invadió al verlos felices y juntos con su bebé… ¿no es así cariño? –preguntó la sombra acariciando el rostro del pequeño.

-…

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata… -Tsunade dejó a un lado la carpeta y miró a Hinata.

-¿D-dónde estoy? –preguntó mirando las paredes de la habitación.

-En el hospital.

-¿H-hospital? ¿Q-qué me pasó?

-Nada importante… -mintió Tsunade.

-Oh…

-Hinata.

-¿S-si Tsunade-sama?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tsunade viéndola fijamente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te habían…atacado? –Tsunade tomó asiento junto a su cama sin desviar la mirada de sus blancos ojos.

-¿Atacado? –preguntó Hinata visiblemente confundida.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Olvídalo –Tsunade miró por la ventana por unos minutos tratando de adivinar como hacerle una pregunta a la Hyuuga sin que se alterara lo suficiente para un nuevo ataque-. _"Pregúntale lo que sea… hay un asesino que aun no ha tenido su castigo y…"_

"_-¡MIRAME! ¡Tú! ¡Tú mataste a esa pobre mujer! ¡Tú mataste a Enoue Toshikazu! ¡Tú!"_

"_-¡NO! ¡YO NO FUI!"_

Hinata pensó haber visto un rápido destello en los ojos de la Hokage antes de que se levantara y empezara a caminar en círculos frente a su cama.

-Etto…

-Hinata, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tú no habías matado a Enoue Toshikazu? –preguntó Tsunade sin detener sus movimientos.

-Y-yo… -Hinata bajó su cabeza y los ojos se le empañaron- s-si…lo recuerdo.

-Bien… -Tsunade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Hinata no vio a causa de esconder su rostro- Entonces dime… ¿cómo te enteraste de ese asesinato? Y, ¿cómo sabes el nombre de la víctima?

Tsunade detuvo su caminata en círculos antes de formular su pregunta; para así mirar a Hinata contestarle.

Pero en vez de una respuesta,

…_Obtuvo la reacción más incriminatoria._

Cuando terminó su pregunta; Hinata subió su rostro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

_-"Te he atrapado…"_ –pensó Tsunade- ¿no me vas a contestar? –preguntó con curiosidad fingida. Ya sabía lo que necesitaba.

-Yo…y-yo… -Hinata sabía que estaba atrapada, no podía hacer nada para evitar decir la verdad y que todo se supiera…

_A menos que…_

-Tsunade-sama… ¿c-cómo supo usted que me habían "a-a-ataca-do"? –Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear su última palabra, aún la traumatizaba recordar todo aquello.

A Tsunade no le importó contestar esa pregunta, después de todo ¿qué más daba? Ya la había atrapado.

-Mandé hacerte un estudio general.

-¿Eso incluía al médico…?

Tsunade supo de inmediato a qué médico se refería.

-Ajá.

-¿Y fue necesario para mi recuperación?

-… -Tsunade se quedó callada-. _"Hinata es demasiado escurridiza…"_

-Usted violó mi privacidad, n-no tiene derecho a acusarme de un crimen que yo no cometí.

Tsunade se acercó repentinamente a ella, y la miró fijamente.

-¡Claro que fuiste tú! ¡Y lo probaré! -Después de esas palabras; Tsunade salió de su habitación y del hospital.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma.

-Y-yo…yo no m-maté a Oka-san… -murmuró Hinata mientras apretaba sus manos y una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade llegó a su despacho y azotó la puerta al entrar. Cosa que llamó la atención de Shizune, permitiéndose entrar a la estancia sin que Tsunade la hubiera llamado; como tantas veces había hecho ya.

-Eh… Tsunade-sama…

-Shizune, consígueme el reporte de la misión de Neji y Hinata Hyuuga para la recuperación de un pergamino del señor Iwamura –ordenó Tsunade sin siquiera mirar a Shizune.

-Enseguida –Shizune salió de la habitación dejando a la Hokage pensativa.

-¡¡Este caso es un callejón sin salida!! –Gritó con furia antes de golpear su escritorio con su puño-. ¡¡Todo lo que descubro es obstruido por otra cosa!!

Tsunade arrojó todo lo que había en su escritorio al suelo y luego se sentó en su silla tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Maldita sea! –Tsunade quitó sus manos de su rostro y lo elevó, queriendo hacer que las lágrimas no salieran- ¡¿No puedo hacer esto bien?! –Tsunade bajó el rostro y se arrodilló frente al montón de cosas que había tirado hace unos instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuídalo, tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo.

-Estamos juntos en esto, mínimo dime a dónde vas.

-¡Y a ti que te importa! –Exclamó la sombra saliendo de su escondite y saltando entre los árboles rumbo a la aldea-. _"Lamentarás el día en que decidiste tener un hijo con él…de veras que lo harás"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Tsunade recogía las cosas sin prestar atención a lo que tomaba o no; también trataba de unir los cabos sueltos que tenía. Pero de la nada escuchó un grito femenino que la hizo saltar en su lugar y soltar las cosas que tenía en las manos.

-…Shizune –la Hokage abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Shizune de espaldas a ella y arrodillada frente a una pared.

-K-Kami-s-sama… -murmuraba Shizune una y otra vez con las manos tapando su boca. Tsunade tomó posición frente a ella y también se arrodilló.

-¡¿Shizune que te pasa?! ¡Gritaste! –Tsunade tomó sus hombros y los agitó hasta que Shizune hizo contacto visual con ella-. ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Shizune se limitó a quitar una de sus manos de su boca y señalar algo a las espaldas de la Gondaime. Tsunade siguió la trayectoria indicada hasta que concluyó en la pared.

-¡Kami-sama! –exclamó Tsunade al ver lo que había en la pared.

Ahí, con lo que ella esperaba no fuera más que pintura roja; había un mensaje, un mensaje legible, directo, y que ocupaba toda la pared.

---------------------------------------------

**AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!**

**AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!**

**Quiero robarles tantitito el tiempo que usan para leer súper-chidísimas historias aquí en FF (claro, sino no habrían leído esta, que buen gusto!!! XD) para agradecerles a los que se suscribieron a la historia, a los que comentaron etc…**

**Pero sobretodo…**

**A Rach Black que me agregó ****(aun con mi inexperiencia) COMO ESCRITORA FAVORITA…!!!!! **

**Gracias por leer mi fic y por leer esto, por que hay a quienes les vale… ejem, que les vale mucho ^ ^#.**

**Síganse comiendo las uñas con la historia!!!**

**Ojalá que sigan comentando ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade y Shizune no podían dejar de leer el mensaje; sin duda el asesino no quería ser descubierto. Y al parecer vigilaba cada paso que Tsunade daba en la investigación.

-Ts-Tsunade-sama…di-dígame que e-eso no es…sangre –tartamudeó Shizune leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje.

-Yo…no lo sé –musitó Tsunade saliendo de su transe y levantándose del suelo-. Aun así, pon a alguien a limpiarlo, y adviértelo de lo que le pasará si dice algo.

-S-si, Tsunade-sama –Tsunade entró de nuevo a su despacho; dejando a Shizune pensativa sobre a quien pedirle limpiar esa horrenda advertencia de la pared.

-Buenas noches Shizune-san –saludó una joven Hyuuga, de estatura promedio y, al parecer, de quince años. La Hyuuga traía una bandeja de té que dejó en el escritorio de Shizune.

-¡Ha-Hanabi! –Se sobresaltó Shizune-. ¡Y-ya es muy tarde! ¡No debes estar aquí!

-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué cosa es esa?! –preguntó Hanabi señalando el mensaje escrito en la pared.

-… ¡N-no es nada! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que haz visto! –rogó Shizune.

-Y… ¿la Hokage ya lo vio? –inquirió Hanabi.

-Eh…si –exclamó Shizune aun nerviosa.

Hanabi suspiró.

-Creo que lo mejor… -dijo pasándole una taza de té a Shizune- será que nos calmemos y bebamos un poco de té.

Shizune tomó la taza de inmediato y, al ver que era té verde; supo que la relajaría de inmediato. Así que no tardó nada en vaciar la taza hasta la mitad, mientras que Hanabi solo remojaba sus labios en el té y observaba atenta como Shizune se acababa lo que quedaba en la taza.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi, ese té…me…sirvió mucho –exclamó Shizune con un ligero mareo que al instante se desvaneció.

-Shizune-san…será…será mejor que eso se limpie antes de que alguien más lo vea –dijo Hanabi tocando la sustancia rojiza con la que estaba escrito el mensaje -¡Kami-sama! Esto… ¡esto es sangre! –gritó Hanabi cubriendo su boca.

-¡¿E-estas segura?! –preguntó Shizune alterada.

-P-por supuesto… e incluso… ¡e incluso ya se esta coagulando! ¡Mira! –contestó Hanabi señalando unas gotas rojizas en el suelo.

-Kami-sama… -exclamó Shizune antes de tocar su frente.

-¿Shizune-san? ¿Está bien?

-N-no…yo…creo que me siento…mal… -exclamó antes de caer al suelo.

-Tranquila… -murmuró Hanabi- yo lo limpiaré…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade cruzó sus dedos frente a su cara. Alguien la estaba acechando, alguien que sabía todo lo que hacía y no hacía en su investigación.

_-"Tal vez Shizune…"_ –pensó Tsunade, pero la idea se le antojó absurda y la desechó de inmediato.

Tsunade escuchó voces afuera, y supo que era Shizune pidiendo a alguien que limpiara ese mensaje de la pared. Ese mensaje escrito con sangre… porque cualquier médico sabría que era sangre después de verlo de cerca…

-¡Eso es! –Tsunade se levantó de su asiento- ¡está escrito con sangre! ¡Sangre…que quizás sea del culpable! ¡O de su cómplice! -¡por fin una nueva oportunidad estaba frente a ella! Pero… ¡pero estaban limpiando la evidencia!

Tsunade corrió hacia su puerta, abriéndola apresuradamente y encontrándose únicamente con Shizune sentada frente a su escritorio garabateando cosas en una hoja blanca y…a una pared limpia.

-¡MALDITA SEA! –Gritó Tsunade poniendo su mano con fuerza sobre el escritorio de Shizune, haciendo que éste se partiera por la mitad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –se alertó Shizune.

-¡PASA QUE SIEMPRE LO ARRUINO!

-¿Qué?

-¡SI! ¡SIEMPRE-ALGO-MALO-OCURRE! –dijo Tsunade entrecortadamente-¡AHÍ! –exclamó furiosa indicando la ahora limpia pared- ¡AHÍ HABÍA EVIDENCIA! ¡Y LA LIMPIASTE!

-¡Pero usted me ordenó que lo hiciera! –se defendió Shizune.

-¡EXACTO! ¡SIEMPRE LO ARRUINO! –Tsunade entró a su despacho hecha una furia; así que Shizune se mantuvo a una prudente distancia.

-Y ya sabe que partió en dos mi escritorio ¿verdad? –preguntó una escéptica Shizune.

-Ah eso…trabajarás en mi despacho. Lo extraño fue que solo recargue ahí mi mano…definitivamente ese pedazo de madera fue muy sensible.

-Eh…sensible, claro…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –respondió Shizune nerviosa.

-Estás muy nerviosa… no pareces tú misma… -exclamó Tsunade acercándose a ella.

-¡Tonterías! –Rió Shizune-. Y… ¿por qué están esas cosas en el suelo? –preguntó Shizune señalando los papeles que había tirado Tsunade en su pasado ataque de ira.

-Ah, eso… -Tsunade se alejó de Shizune y se arrodilló de nuevo junto al montón de papeles y empezó a recogerlos.

Mientras, Shizune sacó una carpeta de su yukata y lo depositó en el centro del escritorio de la ahora distraída Gondaime.

-Perfecto… -murmuró Shizune viendo la carpeta en el escritorio-. Déjeme ayudarle –pidió Shizune tomando la misma posición de la Hokage.

-Que tontería la de arrojar esto al suelo –suspiró resignada Tsunade.

Shizune, al ver que Tsunade tenía cerrados los ojos; metió entre el montón de papeles una pequeña hoja; al parecer, una fotografía.

-Y… ¿en qué pensaba cuando tiró todo esto? –preguntó Shizune viendo como Tsunade abría los ojos y volvía a tomar otras cuantas cosas en sus manos.

-Hum… -exclamó Tsunade recordando su ataque de auto-compasión-. Nada importante.

-Ah…

-¡Auch! –exclamó Tsunade.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me…corté –dijo Tsunade extrañada.

-Y… ¿con qué? –los ojos de Shizune tuvieron un brillo extraño.

-No lo sé –Tsunade examinó cada papel que había tomado- Tal vez con…esto –dijo atónita mientras observaba un pequeño papel.

-¿Qué es?

-La imagen de…una familia.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Shizune poniéndose detrás de la Hokage para mirar la fotografía.

-¿Sabes? Sigues actuando muy extraño, sigo creyendo que no eres tú… -exclamó la Hokage volteando a ver a Shizune.

-Es una tontería, mejor olvídese de eso. ¿De dónde salió esa foto?

-No tengo idea –contestó Tsunade sin desviar la vista del papel.

-Tal vez ya le trajeron el informe de la evidencia encontrada en la cabaña de la víctima –sugirió Shizune.

-Hum… -musitó Tsunade mientras buscaba alguna carpeta en el suelo-. Pues aquí no está.

-Que raro… ¿y bien? ¿Quién aparece en la foto?

-Enoue, un bebé y…

-¿Quién? –presionó Shizune.

-…Hinata –contestó Tsunade.

Y efectivamente, en la fotografía aparecían todos sonrientes: la víctima abrazaba a Hinata, y Hinata…Hinata tenía a un bebé dormido en sus brazos pero; había un brazo estirado a lo largo de los hombros de Hinata. Sin embargo nadie más aparecía en la imagen.

-Shizune… -comenzó Tsunade.

-¿Si?

-…Esta foto…esta foto tiene una esquina rota…

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Shizune con una notable falta de sorpresa- ¡Y aquí hay un brazo! Pero…la mano no parece ser de una mujer…

-Exacto. Y si buscas la fuente del brazo…llegas a la esquina rota –añadió Tsunade.

-Al parecer _alguien_ no quería que _él _estuviera en la foto.

-Precisamente. Pero la pregunta es: _¿de quién es el brazo?_ y,_ ¿por qué Enoue no quería que él estuviera en la foto? _

Shizune bostezó.

-Tsunade-sama, por este día fue suficiente ¿no cree?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Un asesinato, el misterioso asesino…tal vez usted no haya sentido el tiempo pasar, pero ya es de noche. Debemos dormir.

-No. Dormir no me servirá para resolver el caso.

-Pero si usted no duerme, mañana estará cansada; e incluso el culpable podría estar frente a usted y no se daría cuenta…

-…

-…

-Tienes razón… ya puedes retirarte Shizune; gracias por tu ayuda.

-Que descanse.

Shizune se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho. Dejando a Tsunade sola junto a un montón de papeles, y una carpeta de contenido desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Básicamente arruinaste el plan! –gritó una recién llegada sombra.

-Era mejor darle una advertencia –argumentó tranquila una figura oscura-. ¿Y qué pasa con Shizune? ¡También estás arruinando el plan! –se defendió señalando el bulto que murmuraba cosas incomprensibles y se removía en la espalda del recién llegado.

-Hmpf. Claro que no. Esto nos será de gran ayuda.

-¿Y Tsunade no te vio raptarla?

-Para nada; su puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Y qué le harás a la ayudante esa?

-Digamos que…estará en un profundo sueño. Seguramente no despertará nunca.

-Psicópata…

-Gracias –contestó la sombra de forma burlona-. ¿Y el crío?

-Dormido.

-Perfecto, hoy podré dormir.

La figura oscura bufó.

-¿Y qué harás mañana, genio? La Hokage notará que Shizune no está.

-Recuerda que tenemos una coartada perfecta; así que me convertiré de nuevo en Shizune y ¡listo! Obtendré más diversión.

-Pues si sigues "divirtiéndote" el teatrito se vendrá abajo y nos descubrirán.

-Créeme, nadie sospecha de nosotros –contestó despreocupada la sombra.

-Por cierto, ¿vio mi advertencia?

-¿"MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO TSUNADE"?

-Esa misma.

-Claro que si; y que buen detalle el de escribirlo con sangre.

-El problema es la cicatriz que dejará.

-¡Bah! Deja de preocuparte por estupideces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade pensaba en las palabras de Shizune mientras se levantaba, apagaba las luces y se dirigía a su casa.

"_Tsunade-sama, por este día fue suficiente ¿no cree?"_

"_Un asesinato, el misterioso asesino…tal vez usted no haya sentido el tiempo pasar, pero ya es de noche. Debemos dormir."_

"… _si usted no duerme, mañana estará cansada; e incluso el culpable podría estar frente a usted y no se daría cuenta…"_

"…_el culpable podría estar frente a usted y no se daría cuenta…"_

-¡Que va…! Estoy demasiado cansada –murmuró Tsunade entrando a su casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade observaba su tranquila aldea y a sus habitantes caminando por las calles…sin saber que un asesino estaba suelto…e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que fueran dos.

Eso era lo que Tsunade se repetía cuando perdía la secuencia de los hechos para atrapar al asesino de Enoue Toshikazu, una pobre anciana solitaria que iba una vez al mes a la zona comercial de la aldea para comprar víveres.

Y hablando de hechos…

-…La fotografía –murmuró Tsunade antes de abrir los cajones de su escritorio en busca del pedazo de papel-. Hum… ¿dónde la dejé…? ¿Dónde?

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama –saludó Shizune entrando al despacho de la Hokage.

-Si…buenos días –contestó Tsunade abriendo sin cesar los cajones de su escritorio y revolviendo los objetos dentro de éstos.

-¿Busca algo en especial? –preguntó Shizune tratando de hacerse notar.

-La fotografía de la esquina rota.

-Claro…y, ¿ya vio la carpeta que está sobre su escritorio?

-No tengo tiempo.

-Tal vez la fotografía esté ahí.

-…-Tsunade paró sus movimientos frenéticos y contempló inmóvil la carpeta a la que Shizune se refería-. Y… ¿qué es?

-Es el informe de la escena del crimen.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde que llegó?! ¡He esperado por esto! –gritó Tsunade.

-¡L-lo siento! –se defendió Shizune.

-Acaso… ¿acaso tartamudeaste? –inquirió Tsunade.

-Eh… s-si…

-Hum… -Tsunade se acercaba peligrosamente a Shizune-. ¿Y por qué?

-¡Tal vez usted no lo sepa Tsunade-sama! ¡Pero usted llega a ser muy intimidante hasta el grado de asustar! –exclamó Shizune.

Tsunade guardó silencio escéptica antes de alejarse lentamente de Shizune.

-Bueno…me parece razonable que por eso tartamudearas.

Shizune tomó asiento después de que la Hokage lo hiciera.

-Terminemos con esto –Tsunade abrió la carpeta, viendo al instante hojas llenas de información y fotografías-. Mmm…

-¿Algo interesante?

-Pues…no realmente…dice que era sana, sus horarios de salida, sus pertenencias y…

Tsunade guardó silencio y ensanchó sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dice?! –exigió Shizune nerviosa.

-Dice que…las personas que le vendían víveres, la veían siempre con un bebé…

-¿Un…bebé?

-Éste bebé –Tsunade desprendió una imagen de un bebé gateando un poco dañada y se la mostró a Shizune.

-¿Qué acaso…? ¿Qué acaso no es ese bebé el que salía en la otra fotografía? –preguntó Shizune con la imagen en sus manos.

Los ojos de Tsunade tuvieron un pequeño resplandor antes de levantarse de su asiento y sacar de atrás de un libro la fotografía que tanto buscaba. Después se paró detrás de Shizune y colocó la imagen junto con la que ella sostenía; comparándolas.

-Efectivamente Shizune…es el mismo bebé.

-Pero… ¿Enoue todavía podía tener hijos?

-Mmm… -Tsunade volvió a su asiento y leyó el informe-. No. Según su examen médico la menopausia le llegó a los cuarenta y nueve.

-Ese bebé no parece de cuatro años…apenas y está intentando gatear.

-Muy cierto. Además, los ojos de este bebé son blancos –Tsunade encontró una fotografía de Enoue y contempló sus ojos-. Los de Enoue eran cafés.

Shizune empezó a sudar.

-…Enoue tenía un bebé Hyuuga. No era de ella; pero lo tenía –Tsunade enlazó sus manos frente a su cara y se recargó en su escritorio-. Y fue asesinada por otro Hyuuga…

-…

-No termino de comprenderlo, es tan…absurdo –exclamó Tsunade haciéndose hacia atrás en su asiento.

-E-eso significa que está mal, seguramente ya vamos por un camino equivocado Tsunade-sama… -sugirió Shizune nerviosa.

-Tal vez, pero es lo más lejos que podré llegar con esta evidencia –contestó Tsunade saliendo del despacho.

-¡¿A dónde va?!

-A la Mansión Hyuuga –exclamó Tsunade volviéndose hacia Shizune.

-¡No! –gritó Shizune levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó la Hokage ante el comentario de su asistente-. ¿Acaso me estás ordenando?

-¡N-no! Solo…solo creo que sería mejor revisar la escena del crimen una vez más ahora que hemos avanzado tanto.

-Eso ya lo hicieron los ANBU.

-Pues si pero, ahora que no hay cuerpo y se llevaron la evidencia y la catalogaron…ahora la escena solo cuenta con lo que los ANBU no vieron o no pensaron que sería importante.

-¿Y?

-Que los detalles…son los que nos ayudarán a unir los cabos sueltos –terminó Shizune, rogando por que la sugerencia recién ofrecida fuera atendida.

-Me parece…razonable –Shizune suspiró sin que Tsunade se diera cuenta-. ¿Me acompañas?

-No puedo. Tengo trabajo pendiente aquí en el despacho, y será mejor que lo resuelva antes de que se presente algo que necesite de toda mi atención.

-Hmpf. Como quieras –con eso Tsunade y Shizune salieron del despacho, solo que Tsunade siguió caminado, mientras que Shizune observó cuando ella se alejaba más…y más…

-_Te dije que si seguías "divirtiéndote" el teatrito se vendría abajo y nos descubrirían_ –murmuró una sombra a sus espaldas.

-Lo sé, pero ahora tienes que ayudarme a solucionarlo –contestó Shizune sin voltear aún.

La sombra bufó.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque estamos juntos en esto. Y si nos descubren, podría echarte la culpa de todo.

-Tú no convences a nadie de nada.

-Claro que lo hago, ¿olvidas que así te puse de mi lado?

-…

-…

-¿…Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó la sombra rendida.

-Primero ir a casa, necesitamos cosas de ahí. Y no aguanto seguir convertida en Shizune.

-Pues deshaz el jutsu aquí.

-¿Y que alguien me vea? Olvídalo.

-Como quieras.

-Andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade caminaba dirigiéndose al hospital. La opción de Shizune era buena, pero esto era algo que necesitaba solución lo antes posible.

No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital; al cual se adentró ignorando los muchos saludos de los aldeanos y del personal. Necesitaba varias respuestas y una de ellas la encontraría en ese lugar.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! –gritaba una chica a sus espaldas. La misma que ella buscaba.

-Sakura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Evítate todo eso por hoy. Vine por algo y seré directa.

-…

-¿Ya diste de alta a Hyuuga Hinata?

-Eh…si. Desde hace una hora.

-Maldición -exclamó Tsunade por lo bajo-. Sigue trabajando –ordenó antes de salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Claro… -se contestó Sakura muy confundida-. "_¿En qué lío estas ahora Hinata?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasos de Tsunade eran de rumbo desconocido hasta para ella misma; pues estaba muy concentrada en maldecirse por tardarse tanto en reaccionar durante la investigación del asesinato de Enoue Toshikazu: Primero borraba el mensaje con sangre que fuera posiblemente del asesino, y luego dejaba ir del hospital a Hinata, que era la sospechosa. En definitiva tendría que ir a la Mansión Hyuuga por ella y así tener una explicación de la fotografía donde aparecían ella, Enoue y ese bebé; pero sobre todo…de la esquina quemada. ¿Quién aparecía ahí? ¿Por qué Enoue le habría quitado de la imagen?

Enserio necesitaba respuestas, y lo más sospechoso; era que Hinata era la única que podía responderlas.

Los pasos de Tsunade la habían llevado hasta la escena del crimen. Ahora todo estaba limpio y parecía como si nada en absoluto hubiera pasado ahí.

Tal como había dicho Shizune: Todo había sido etiquetado y removido del lugar. ¡Pero dentro de la cabaña tenía que haber algo que los ANBU no hubieran visto!

Con esa idea en mente; y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsunade caminó hasta la cabaña, empujó la puerta, que soltó un profundo y escalofriante chirrido; que aunque no la asustó, si puso sus sentidos alerta. Sin más que la retuviera fuera, entró.

…_Sin saber que era atentamente observada._


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya está aquí –murmuró una sombra-. Ataquemos.

-No –ordenó otra sombra desde un árbol, viendo la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse-. Esperaremos a que salga.

-Hmpf. ¿Traes todo lo necesario?

-Sabes que si.

-¿Y cómo haremos que la vieja baje la guardia?

La otra sombra esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

-Tranquilo. Ya lo arreglé todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Tsunade no sabía exactamente qué buscar. Pero ciertamente nada en esa cabaña se veía sospechoso.

La cabaña era pequeña; tal vez para dos personas como máximo. Pero según el informe que leyó en su despacho, Enoue vivía sola.

En las paredes había varios clavos, de donde seguramente alguna vez pendieron retratos con fotos.

…_como la__ de la esquina rota. _

Tsunade miró fijamente los cuadros con la esperanza de que en alguno estuviera la parte perdida de la fotografía que tenía en su poder.

Pero en ninguno encontró algo.

Aun así entró a la siguiente habitación y enseguida supo que era el dormitorio de Enoue: Una cama, un tocador, varias repisas…simplemente resultaba bastante obvio.

Tsunade inspeccionó detenidamente los cajones del tocador: Vacíos. Exceptuando los pequeños animales que salían de ahí, claro.

Después se acercó a la repisa y tomó uno por uno los siete libros que reposaban ahí, hojeándolos a la espera de encontrar algo entre sus páginas; pero de nuevo, no encontró nada.

Tsunade aún sin rendirse; se volvió hacia la cama y un objeto llamó su atención. Sobre la pequeña mesa de noche; había una nota escrita a mano. Sin esperar un minuto más Tsunade la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó rápidamente.

…Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era más que una lista de compras.

-¡Ah! –Soltó desesperada- ¡¿por qué hago caso a los estúpidos consejos de Shizune?! –Tsunade arrugó la nota y la arrojó lejos antes de sentarse sobre la mesita de mesa y chocar bruscamente la espalda contra la pared-. ¿Qué…?

Tsunade se levantó de la mesita y tocó varias veces la parte de la pared donde había reposado su espalda anteriormente.

-Está… ¡hueca! –exclamó Tsunade en júbilo. Tal vez haber ido no había sido una pérdida de tiempo al fin y al cabo.

Tsunade quitó la mesita y observó que había un seguro en la parte baja de ese trozo de pared; así que lo desató y levantó la parte de la pared correspondiente. Topándose así, con un gran baúl; pero gracias a su increíble fuerza no le fue nada difícil sacarlo y dejarlo al ras del piso de la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya…así que Enoue quería esconder algo ¿eh? –Tsunade arrancó los seis candados que aseguraban a lo que fuera que se hallara adentro.

Su corazón palpitaba incansablemente cuando fue abriéndolo lentamente…

-Cosas de…bebé… -exclamó Tsunade un tanto desilusionada.

Y efectivamente, al abrir el baúl lo primero que se veía eran varios juguetes de bebé; pero eso no detuvo a Tsunade, que sacó los juguetes revelando el final del baúl.

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamó confundida la Hokage al empujar un poco el baúl y ver que apenas y se hallaba en la mitad. Así que tocó unas cuantas veces el _final_ del baúl-. Hueco…

Tsunade le dio un fuerte golpe a la madera que pareció ser el final de los descubrimientos; haciendo que se rompiera y, después de haber removido los pedazos de madera; Tsunade se llevó una grata sorpresa.

En la segunda parte del baúl; había un libro y muchas fotografías. Las cuales Tsunade tomó entre sus manos y dejó en la cama para revisarlas con calma. Después se sentó en la cama frente al montón de objetos y las esparció por todo el espacio del que disponía; haciendo así posible verlas todas sin confundirse.

-Hmpf. Son demasiadas –exclamó Tsunade al ver las fotos en la cama-. Tal vez si las ordeno un poco…

Una por una las fue tomando y ordenando según las personas que aparecían en ellas. Y después de unos minutos ya tenía cuatro montones frente a ella.

-De acuerdo…en estas fotos sale… -comenzó Tsunade viendo las fotografías del primer montón-. Un bebé Hyuuga. Nada más –Tsunade dejó las imágenes a un lado y tomó el otro montón-. Y en estas…solo sale Enoue con los quehaceres domésticos –soltó Tsunade dejando esas fotografías a un lado y tomando las siguientes-. En estas sale… -Tsunade abrió sus ojos a más no poder, para después relajar un poco su gesto- …el bebé y… Hinata jugando frente a la cabaña… -Tsunade también dejó esas fotografías a un lado y tomó el siguiente montón-. Y por último aquí aparece…

Un poderoso estruendo hizo a Tsunade saltar en su asiento, para después dejarse escuchar la voz de Shizune.

-¡Tsu-Tsunade…! –Comenzó a toser- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡a-ayúdeme!

Tsunade se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana; viendo como Shizune caía al suelo sangrando.

-¡Shizune! –Tsunade se alejó rápidamente rumbo a la puerta; pero cayó en cuenta de que no podía dejar tanta evidencia valiosa al descubierto. Así que tomó el libro, una foto de cada montón y las puso aparte. Después arrojó lo demás dentro del baúl, lo cerró como pudo, lo introdujo en el agujero donde lo había encontrado, bajó el trozo de pared que había levantado en un principio, lo aseguró y cubrió con la mesita de noche. Para después tomar las cuatro fotografías, el libro y guardarlos entre su ropa.

Al ver Tsunade que la habitación estaba como la encontró al llegar; se permitió salir a toda prisa de la cabaña. Pero…

…Shizune ya no estaba tirada, herida y sangrando.

-¡Kya! –gimió Tsunade de dolor al sentir algo puntiagudo clavarse en su espalda.

Una risa macabra se escuchó moviéndose entre los árboles, seguida de otro objeto hiriente en la espalda de Tsunade; que la hizo postrarse de rodillas y tocar el suelo con la frente. El dolor era insoportable.

-Te advertí de forma temprana que te mantuvieras fuera de esto, Tsunade –se burló una voz un tanto grave entre los árboles.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Me haz atacado por la espalda! –gritó Tsunade aún sin abandonar su posición.

-Es cierto –admitió una voz distinta y joven-, pero todavía no acabamos lo que empezamos… y sería una lástima que nuestro esfuerzo se viera frustrado por tu curiosidad…

-Malditos… ¡ustedes la mataron! ¡Y también secuestraron al niño! ¡¿No es cierto?!

Un murmullo enfurecido se escuchó por los árboles diciendo: _"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo se ha enterado del crío?!"_ Aprovechando que sus agresores estaban distraídos, Tsunade huyó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la aldea.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tras ella, no debe llegar viva a la aldea!

Las dos sombras se movían entre los árboles buscándola con desesperación.

-¡Vuelve aquí vieja! –Esa sombra recibió como respuesta una kunai en el brazo-. ¡Kya! Maldita… -soltó la sombra con voz joven mientras revisaba su herida- ¡está cerca! –le gritó a su cómplice.

-¡Byakugan! –Gritó la otra sombra-. ¡Se acerca a los límites de la aldea!

-¡No dejes que entre en ellos! –contestó la sombra mientras tomaba tres objetos de su porta-shurikens-. ¡Byakugan!

-¡Está a unos metros de los límites!

-¡La tengo! –gritó la sombra antes de lanzar sus armas.

Un grito de intenso dolor se escuchó; asegurándole a la sombra que había herido una vez más a su objetivo.

-Logró llegar –exclamó seriamente la otra sombra.

-No importa; ahora ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

-Y también ya sabe lo del niño.

-¡Bah! No podrá llegar más lejos con la investigación.

-A menos de que Hinata hable.

-Hinata no hablará. La conozco.

-¿Desde cuando? Tú me dijiste que la odiabas.

-Y la odio. Por eso sé tanto sobre ella.

La otra sombra suspiró.

-Regresemos a la Mansión antes de que sospechen.

-Como sea.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade caminaba pausadamente por la aldea con dirección a su despacho dejando un rastro de sangre por el reciente ataque. El dolor aún estaba presente, así que se sentó en una banca que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la zona comercial de Konoha. Y ahora que el dolor ya la dejaba pensar un poco más; ella era una gran ninja médico y podía curarse sola.

-Entonces, resulta que…estoy bajo amenaza –exclamó Tsunade con burla antes de sacar uno de los objetos puntiagudos que había en su espalda-. ¡Kya! –tras la punzada de dolor que sintió, sacó otro objeto de su espalda y los observó: Agujas.

"_¡Byakugan!"_

_-"__Entonces los asesinos sí son Hyuugas…y tienen secuestrado a un bebé pero…"–_Tsunade sacó otras tres agujas de su espalda, las dejó a un lado de ella y prosiguió a detener la hemorragia que aumentaba cada vez más.

Pero de pronto…

_-Oye, ¿haz visto a Enoue? _

…empezó a escuchar una plática muy interesante entre dos comerciantes.

_-Enoue…Enoue… no me suena__, señor._

_-¡La señora que siempre se detiene a hablar con la vendedora de fruta y trae un bebé!_

_-¡Ah! Se refiere a la señora Toshikazu._

_-¡Esa misma! ¿La haz visto hoy? Siempre es muy puntual y ayer no vino._

_-No señor. Quizás le pasó algo._

_-¡Cállate! Ella es buena persona, no le estés deseando cosas malas. ¡A trabajar!_

Tsunade detuvo completamente la hemorragia y observó al señor que había mencionado a la víctima del caso que ella investigaba.

_-"Enoue venía a la ciudad una vez al mes para comprar víveres…tal__ vez los vendedores sepan algo" _–pensó Tsunade mientras se acercaba al vendedor.

-¡Hokage! ¿Qué tal se encuentra? Hoy hace mucho calor ¿eh? –saludó animosamente el vendedor.

-Eh, si –contestó Tsunade sacando la fotografía que había tomado de la cabaña, donde Enoue estaba cocinando. La desdobló y se la acercó al vendedor-. ¿Reconoce a esta mujer? –preguntó finalmente.

-Depende… ¿está en problemas?

-Eh… _"¡está muerta!"_ –Pensó Tsunade-. No, solo necesito hablar con ella. ¿La conoce?

-En ese caso…yo…bueno, no la conozco muy bien, pero es una buena mujer y muy amable. Siempre pasa por mi puesto a comprar algo y nos saludamos al vernos en la calle.

-De acuerdo…y, ¿lo reconoce a él? –preguntó otra vez Tsunade; pero tomando y desdoblando otra imagen guardada en su bolsillo.

-¡Pero qué lindo nene! –Exclamó el vendedor-. Se parece a…mmm…no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre pero, creo que es el bebé que Enoue siempre trae en brazos.

-¿Es hijo de ella?

-Sinceramente no creo que Enoue fuera capaz de embarazarse pero, como no la conozco muy bien; no sé que decirle.

-Y… ¿Hay aquí otra persona que conozca a Enoue?

-¡Claro! –Exclamó el señor con una sonrisa-. Todos aquí la conocen; pero hay una señora que vende fruta y con la que Enoue siempre se detiene para hablar por largo tiempo. ¡Mire! ¡Ahí está! –gritó el señor señalando a alguien a unos cuantos metros.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso –Tsunade caminó hacia la mujer señalada y, mientras atendía a sus clientes, se permitió verla detalladamente.

La vendedora aparentaba tener alrededor de cuarenta y ocho. Medía aproximadamente un metro cincuenta, era de piel morena, con cabello castaño y ojos miel.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Es un milagro verla por aquí! ¡No puedo creer que yo tenga esta suerte! –exclamó rápidamente la señora.

-Eh… gracias, pero estoy aquí para algo en especial –comenzó Tsunade con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si sé algo, le ayudaré con lo que pueda.

-Pues… estoy buscando a una señora llamada Enoue T…

-¿Enoue Toshikazu? –completó la vendedora.

-Si, ella. ¿La conoce?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Somos amigas desde pequeñas y viene todos los días quince de cada mes. Solo que ayer no vino, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo –exclamó la señora sonriente, pero cambiando al último por un tono de tristeza.

-Y… ¿sabe si ella tiene hijos?

-No tiene ninguno. Alguna vez quiso pero; ya ve como es la vida –rió la vendedora.

-Si, eh… ¿pero entonces quién es él? –Tsunade le mostró la fotografía del bebé a la vendedora, que esbozó una tierna sonrisa al verlo.

-Él es como su nieto; hace unos meses empezó a traerlo consigo. Es un niño bastante lindo.

-Pero…creí que no tenía hijos… -dijo Tsunade un poco confusa, pero sin hacerlo notorio.

-No tenía, pero aún así siempre traía a ese bebé consigo. Por eso _parecía_ su nieto –repitió la castaña resaltando la palabra.

-Entonces el niño tiene un año…

-No. Tiene como cinco meses; pero siempre está intentando gatear. Enoue dice que se lo sacó a su padre.

-¿El gatear? –preguntó Tsunade con burla.

-¡No! –Exclamó la vendedora con una sonrisa- ¡El querer aprender rápido y perfeccionar todo lo que hace!

_-"Aprender rápido y perfeccionar todo lo que hace…"_ –memorizó Tsunade- ¿Y quiénes son sus padres?

-Mmm…Enoue me comentó que la madre era una muchacha muy amable y tímida que había conocido un día y que era como su hija.

_-¿Amable y…__tímida?_

-Ajá.

-Y… ¿mencionó su nombre alguna vez?

-No… Siempre que le preguntaba por su nombre se iba. Así que dejé de preguntarle.

-…

-¿Necesita saber algo más, Tsunade-sama?

-Si… ¿sabe el nombre del padre?

La vendedora suspiró con resignación.

-No… Enoue me dice que la madre desea esconder el nombre del padre por miedo a que le hagan daño.

-¿Y Enoue sabía el nombre del padre?

-¿Sabía? ¡Sabe!

-¡Ah, claro! _"Todavía cree que Enoue está viva…"_ –recordó Tsunade- ¿Ella sabe el nombre?

-¡Claro que lo sabe! Y casi diario van ambos padres a su casa para ver a su hijo.

-¿Y por qué no lo cuidan ellos?

-Porque son ninjas, y tienen miedo de que le hagan daño al bebé por una venganza.

-Por supuesto…

-…

-…

-¿Algo más?

-Es todo. Usted me ha sido de mucha ayuda, gracias –se despidió Tsunade antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo aparente; pero sí con un dilema en mente:

"_Amable…"_

"_Tímida…" _

"…_Hinata"_

Tsunade decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con Hinata. Ella sabía demasiadas cosas, cosas; que Tsunade necesitaba saber.

Y así, Tsunade dio media vuelta e inició su camino hasta la residencia del clan Hyuuga. El clan más poderoso y prestigioso de toda Konoha, que como cualquier otro clan, no logró salvarse de los secretos.

…Ni de los crímenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade caminó hasta el otro lado de la aldea hasta llegar al territorio Hyuuga. Donde se detuvo en la entrada para reponerse de su larga caminata y revisar sus heridas.

Después de tocar la puerta o, mejor dicho, portón, se escuchó a alguien gritar dentro, al parecer para que abrieran, pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna. Después de unos gritos y minutos más; el muy respetable Hiashi Hyuuga apareció abriendo el portón e invitando a pasar a la Hokage.

-Buenos días Hiashi –saludó Tsunade mientras aceptaba la invitación de jefe del clan Hyuuga para pasar a su despacho y sentarse.

-Buenos días Hokage. ¿A qué debo el gusto de recibirla en los territorios Hyuuga?

-Verá, vengo a ver a Hinata, su hija. ¿Está ocupada?

-Hinata… -murmuró Hiashi mientras su mirada adoptaba una oscuridad rencorosa bastante notable desde el punto de vista de la Hokage.

-¿…Está?

-No. No la hemos visto desde que Shizune la llevó a su despacho.

-¿No…regresó?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-… -Las respuestas inmediatas de Hiashi le dieron a Tsunade mucho de qué sospechar; pero al notar que el silencio incómodo era palpable en la estancia; Tsunade trató de encontrar una pregunta que hacerle sobre el caso al jefe del clan; pero posiblemente él no sabría nada, tendría sospechas y el rumor se esparciría…

-Hiashi, ¿Cuántos niños han nacido durante estos tres años?

-Ninguno. Durante ese lapso de tiempo no se ha dado ningún permiso para tener hijos.

-¿Ustedes…controlan la natalidad del clan? –preguntó Tsunade incrédula.

-Por supuesto. El clan Hyuuga tiene suficientes miembros por ahora. Si perdiéramos el control sobre la natalidad, las posibilidades de una revelación de las ramas, ya sea del Bouke contra el Souke, o entre los miembros de una de ellas; serían demasiadas.

-Y… ¿no se ha sabido de algún nacimiento no permitido?

Hiashi se acercó desde el otro lado del escritorio a Tsunade antes de responder.

-Créame Hokage, ninguno de nuestros miembros se salva del castigo por hacer algo como eso…incluyendo a los del Souke… -el ojiblanco dio un puñetazo al escritorio- Nadie.

Tsunade quedó levemente atemorizada por el tono y la violencia recién utilizados; provocando que el silencio incómodo volviera.

-Muy bien Hiashi, yo vine para hablar con Hinata pero, como no está, me retiro…

-La acompañaré a la salida –contestó Hiashi indicándole la puerta cortésmente.

-Gra… -Tsunade detuvo su agradecimiento súbitamente y tomó la mano de Hiashi, viendo su palma.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué…le pasó en la mano Hiashi? –preguntó Tsunade viendo la gran herida diagonal que tenía el Hyuuga a lo largo de su mano derecha.

-Un accidente.

-Esto no pudo ser un accidente… -comenzó la Hokage soltando su mano y mirando severamente al líder Hyuuga- La única forma en la que ésta herida puede ser conseguida es…

-…

-…cortándose a sí mismo.

-Esta vez no fue así.

-¿Enserio…? ¿Y cuando fue ese _accidente_?

-Hace unos días.

-Imposible. Esta herida apenas y se está cicatrizando. Esto fue…ayer por la tarde como máximo.

-…

-¿Qué me oculta Hiashi? ¿Acaso también me está negando ver a Hinata a propósito?

-No tengo nada que ocultar. Todo lo que he hecho y hago es por el bien de este clan. Si me permite, es hora de que se vaya –y con esas palabras Hiashi Hyuuga sacó a Tsunade por las fuerzas del territorio Hyuuga.

-¡Qué insulto! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto a mí?! ¡A la Hokage! –Refunfuñó Tsunade- Hmpf. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra… -murmuró una vez más tranquila y viendo hacia el horizonte- _"Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran…"_

-¡Tsunade-sama!

Una voz a las espaldas de Tsunade la hizo girar; encontrándose con Sakura y su dificultosa respiración.

-¿Qué?

-Tsunade-sama, la necesitamos con urgencia en el hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasó?

-Será…será mejor que lo vea por usted misma –contestó Sakura antes de saltar a un techo cercano para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Tsunade llegó al hospital acompañada de Sakura; no vio nada fuera de lo normal: enfermeras llevando papeles, las recepcionistas atendiendo a los visitantes… ¿Para qué la urgencia?

-¡Tsunade-sama no se detenga! –gritó Sakura a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-¡Arriba se lo explicaré!

Tsunade optó por seguir a Sakura a donde quiera que se dirigiera. Así que no tardó mucho en darle alcance y correr junto con ella hasta una de las habitaciones del hospital.

-Basta de tonterías. ¿Qué pasa? –exigió Tsunade.

Sakura suspiró.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿hace cuanto vio a Shizune por última vez? –preguntó la peli-rosa seriamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó Tsunade escéptica.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, conteste –rogó Sakura.

-Hace una hora como máximo –soltó Tsunade.

-¡¿Una hora?! –Gritó Sakura-. ¡Imposible! ¡Shizune-san ha estado aquí hace tres horas!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Dónde la vio?

-En el bosque.

Sakura suspiró.

-Sin contar "hace una hora" ¿Cuando la vio por última vez?

-Hace…dos horas, en el despacho. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –inquirió Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

-La encontraron inconsciente en el bosque hace tres horas.

-¡¿Inconsciente?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Tranquilícese Hokage! ¡Ella esta aquí!

-¡¿En qué habitación?!

-Sigue inconsciente, de nada le servirá verla.

Tsunade respiró profundamente y ordenó sus pensamientos para no irse contra la peli-rosa que le negaba más información.

-Entonces _tú_ dime qué fue lo que pasó –ordenó Tsunade.

-No conozco los detalles; solo sé que le han dado una fuerte dosis de calmantes, suficientes como para dejarla en un estado cata-tónico.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tranquilícese! ¡Ya la hemos estabilizado! –Exclamó Sakura- Tan solo…es necesario esperar hasta que despierte.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Podrían ser horas, días…incluso semanas. Fue una dosis exageradamente fuerte.

-¿Pero en qué momento se la dieron?

-Creemos que fue por alguna clase de bebida o comida.

-Por Kami-sama… -musitó Tsunade desesperada.

-Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama…

-¿Quién la encontró?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién-la-en-con-tró? –repitió Tsunade severamente.

-Hinata Hyuuga.

-¡¿Hinata?! –Tsunade ahora sí explotó, ¡¿qué tanto hacía esa niña como para meterse en tantos problemas e involucrarse en todo?! -¿Dónde está?

-Eh…en la…sala de espera –soltó Sakura, temiendo un poco por el bienestar de su amiga.

Tsunade se fue de ahí hecha una furia; y al llegar a la sala de espera, vio sentada a Hinata en una de las esquinas y pensando profundamente; pero toda su concentración se fue al diablo cuando vio frente a ella la imponente figura de la Hokage viéndola de una forma atemorizadora. Pero más fue su sorpresa al sentir como la jalaba del brazo y la obligaba a seguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade caminó por la aldea hasta su despacho con Hinata siguiéndola obligatoriamente. Mucha gente se quedaba atónita frente a esta imagen, pues parecía que la Hokage estaba a punto de darle un fuerte regaño a la Hyuuga.

Al llegar a su despacho, Tsunade entró, soltó a Hinata y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta y después tomara asiento.

Hinata obedeció cada uno de los mandatos de Tsunade, y al terminar no hizo más que bajar su mirada.

-Muy bien Hyuuga, tú sabes que tengo muchas preguntas que solo tú puedes responder ¿no es cierto?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, antes de desviarnos del tema, quiero que me digas todo lo que hiciste después de que Sakura te dio de alta.

Un profundo silencio se estableció en el despacho por varios minutos. Tsunade estaba dispuesta a presionar a la Hyuuga para que confesara sus acciones; pero un suspiro por parte de ella le afirmó que le contestaría.

-Yo… -Hinata bajó más su cabeza- Sakura m-me dijo que…ya estaba mejor pero que, que tuviera mucho cuidado. Q-que intentara alejarme d-de donde había m-mucha presión.

El silencio volvió.

-¿Y después?

-E-estaba, m-muy agotada así que, f-fui por unos instantes a la Mansión. P-pero, al caminar por los pasillos me s-sentí mal y…salí sin que n-nadie me viera.

-¿Luego…?

-Caminé hasta el bosque y… recordé que la cascada no estaba muy lejos d-de ahí. Comencé a c-caminar y entré a l-la cueva que está detrás de la caída de a-agua de la cascada. Ahí me s-senté y toqué p-por accidente un bulto. Y cuando me volví para verlo…era Shizune-san atada e inconsciente…la llamé varias veces p-pero no me respondió. Pensé que moriría si estaba mas tiempo ahí, así que…la cargué y la t-traje al hospital…

-Bien, bien… realmente no sé qué hacia Shizune en la cueva de esa cascada pero…ahora que está bien, solo me falta esperar a que despierte y me dirá lo que necesito.

-…

-Hinata; retomando el tema pasado. ¿De dónde conocías a Enoue?

Hinata abrió sus ojos completamente, subió su rostro y alejó su silla de la Hokage.

-Y-yo no…

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta provocó que Hinata viera ansiosa la puerta; esperando que el que entrara la salvara de tener esa charla.

-¿Hokage-sama?

-Hmpf. Adelante –exclamó Tsunade.

Un ninja ANBU entró a la estancia y saludó a las dos presentes.

-¿Me permitiría un momento a solas?

-Claro… -Tsunade suspiró- Hinata, espérame fuera, todavía no termino contigo.

-Si, Tsunade-sama… -Hinata salió resignada de la habitación, cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en el corredor; exactamente frente a la puerta, a la espera de su hora de juicio.

"_Hinata… ¡Hinata mírame! ¡No le dirás a nadie de esto!"_

"_¡P-pero…!"_

"_¡No Hinata! ¡Confía en mi!"_

-L-lo siento p-pero…tarde o temprano tendré que…decirlo –confesó Hinata al aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy aquí para recibir órdenes sobre el asesinato de Enoue Toshikazu.

-Eso… -Tsunade había estado sumamente ocupada resolviendo todo ese misterio, y no se había detenido a pensar sobre eso-. Todavía no tengo ninguna orden concreta así que, lo mejor será que usted y sus hombres estén siempre afuera de la torre, para que así, cuando tenga la orden, pueda ser asumida de inmediato. ¿Le parece?

-Como usted ordene Hokage-sama.

Después de esa frase, el ANBU se quedó parado ahí, viendo a Tsunade a través de su fría e inexpresiva máscara.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Verá… -comenzó el ninja- se completó la autopsia del cadáver de Enoue Toshikazu.

-¿Y? ¿Reveló alguna novedad? –preguntó Tsunade desinteresada.

-Ninguna en absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues…es necesario saber qué debemos hacer con el cuerpo ahora que…ya no es…útil. Por así decirlo.

-No seas tan duro. La pobre fue una buena mujer –argumentó Tsunade.

-Mis disculpas –exclamó sin emoción el ANBU-. Pero, ¿la víctima tiene algún familiar que le pueda dar sepultura?

Tsunade dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Me temo que no –concluyó.

-…

-…

-¿Y usted no puede hacerse cargo del sepulcro?

-No. Va contra las tradiciones de mi familia hacer eso –contestó la Gondaime.

-…

-Entonces ¿qué hacen en casos así? –preguntó Tsunade.

El ninja sacó de su vestimenta una hoja de papel.

-¿…Y esto? –exclamó Tsunade confundida al ver una hoja frente a ella con el requerimiento de una firma hasta el último.

-En casos como estos –comenzó el ANBU-, se dona el esqueleto a alguna academia médica, los órganos que todavía sirvan se dan al hospital, la sangre…pues, a estas alturas ya no es viable; así que quedará anulado en el documento. Y lo que respecta a la piel…

-¡NO…!

Tsunade y el ninja se congelaron al escuchar aquel grito tan potente y lleno de fuerza. Alguien no estaba de acuerdo con aquellos planes tan macabros que tenían preparados para el cuerpo de Enoue.

Ambas personas en la estancia fueron volviéndose lentamente para darle encuentro a quien fuera que se había atrevido a gritar así; pero sobretodo, a entrar e interrumpir de aquella manera.

Tsunade fue la primera en romper el silencio con una simple pregunta.

-¿…Hinata?


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No dejaré que la desarmen como si se tratara de una muñeca sin valor! –argumentó la Hyuuga adentrándose en la estancia y mirando al ANBU.

-Hinata… -comenzó Tsunade cerrando sus ojos- está muerta.

Ese sencillo comentario provocó que la fuerza con la que Hinata había entrado se desvaneciera; y que sus blancos ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Que, aunque no salieron; ahí estaban.

-Además; no hay quién reclame su cuerpo; lo mejor es aprovechar todo de ella mientras sea posible –concluyó el ANBU.

Hinata levantó su rostro una vez más; horrorizada ante la visión de Enoue así…partida, dividida…mutilada.

-¡D-debe haber otra forma!

Hinata no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente por haber tartamudeado en esos momentos; tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que hacer que su querida Enoue disfrutara de una sepultura. Entera.

-¿Y qué propones? –inquirió Tsunade viéndola fijamente.

-…

-Hinata, sé que no te agrada la idea de alguien así –empezó Tsunade con un gesto extrañamente maternal-, pero no hay quién se preocupe por ella. No tenía familiares -Tsunade tomó un lapicero y se acercó al papel-. Lo siento.

Hinata apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza después de ver a Tsunade con el lapicero listo para dejar ahí su completa aprobación. Una aprobación para despedazar a una mujer que, aunque estuviera muerta; seguiría con esa esencia amable que emanaba en todo momento…

"_¡Hinata! ¡Ven a ver esto!"_

"_¡¿Qu-qué pasa?!"_

"_Está intentando gatear… ¿no es la cosa más linda que jamás hayas visto?"_

"_¡Kami-sama! ¡Él…! ¡Él está…!"_

"_Hina... ¡estas llorando otra vez!"_

"_L-lo siento… p-pero siempre se las ingenia para hacerme llorar"_

"_Ah… entonces eres un hijo malvado ¿eh? –Exclamó la mujer levantando a un pequeño en brazos- ¡te gusta hacer sufrir a tu madre!_

"_¿Eso es cierto…?"_

_Ambas mujeres voltearon y localizaron la fuente del sonido._

"_¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que el padre de la criatura se digna a aparecer!"_

"_Enoue-san…por favor…no hagas un pleito más…"_

"_¡Pero…!_

…excepto cuando _él_ llegaba.

Hinata salió de su transe para inmediatamente aparecer junto a la Hokage y quitarle la hoja de las manos.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Yo… ¡yo reclamo el cuerpo de Enoue Toshikazu!

-¿…Tú?

-Sí Tsunade-sama, yo le daré la sepultura que merece.

-Pero tú no eres ningún familiar suyo; no tienes ningún derecho sobre su cuerpo –exclamó el ANBU.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Capitán ANBU –comenzó Tsunade, provocando que el ANBU le prestara su completa atención-, haga el favor de darme la documentación necesaria para entregarle a Hyuuga Hinata el cuerpo de Enoue Toshikazu.

El ANBU sacó un fajo de papeles del mismo lugar del que había salido el primero de todos; es decir: de su vestimenta.

-Hinata, haznos el favor a Enoue y a mí; de firmar en donde yo te indique.

-¡Hai! –Hinata esbozó una de las sonrisas más autenticas, alegres y cautivadoras que Tsunade, y el mismísimo ANBU, hubieran visto jamás. Haciendo que Tsunade compartiera su alegría; pero aunque no sonriera, sus ojos sí brillaron.

Los documentos fueron debidamente llenados y firmados por la Hyuuga. Que agradeció profundamente a la Hokage haberle concedido el permiso para enterrar a una persona tan apreciada para ella; lo cual hizo que Tsunade levantara sospechas una vez más sobre una estrecha relación entre la Toshikazu y la Hyuuga.

-Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama –se despidió Hinata.

-¡No, no! ¿Olvidas que viniste aquí para que yo te interrogara?

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo que ir a ver a los monjes y alistar todo para la sepultura de Oka… -Hinata detuvo sus palabras en seco- Etto… ¡perdón! –y salió a toda prisa por la puerta de la Hokage.

-¿Habrá querido decir "Oka-san"? –inquirió el ninja.

-…

-…

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No Tsunade-sama. Pero como usted ordenó; estaremos fuera de la Torre Hokage a la espera de una orden suya.

-Perfecto. Puede retirarse.

El capitán ANBU desapareció tras la puerta y dejó a Tsunade pensando.

-Son las… -Tsunade observó un reloj en la pared- dos de la tarde.

La rubia suspiró.

-Supongo que debo dejar algo listo antes de irme… -murmuró la Gondaime mientras se recargaba completamente en su asiento- ¿Pero qué…? –Tsunade sintió algo en su espalda; así que metió su mano dentro de su yukata y extrajo lo que tanta incomodidad le causaba-. El libro…

Tsunade recordó haberlo tomado de la cabaña de Enoue antes de ser atacada; pero no se había dado el tiempo necesario para leerlo. Pero ¿por qué no ahora? Después de todo; tenía una tarde libre.

Tsunade guardó el libro en un cajón de su escritorio, salió de su despacho y encontró a una de las tantas personas que trabajaban para ella.

-Disculpa… -comenzó Tsunade tocándole el hombro para llamar la atención del hombre que se encontraba entretenido con unos papeles.

-¿Si? –el hombre se volvió- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-¿Sabes quién está a cargo de la seguridad?

-Ese soy yo –exclamó un poco más serio.

-Necesito los videos de seguridad de la Torre.

-Muy bien… -murmuró anotando algo en uno de los papeles frente a él- ¿de qué días?

-Eh…de ayer y hoy.

-¿Qué áreas?

-Dentro y fuera de mi despacho.

El ninja volvió a anotar cosas en el papel.

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama; pero dentro de su despacho no hay cámaras.

Tsunade sonrió ante el comentario de aquél hombre.

-Me conformo con el área donde trabaja Shizune.

-Es decir, fuera de su despacho.

-Ajá.

El ninja anotó más cosas a prisa.

-¿Para cuándo las quiere?

-Bueno…lo antes posible déjelas en mi escritorio. Mañana las veré con calma.

-¿Está muy ocupada hoy? –inquirió el ninja queriendo extender la plática.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El hombre tragó saliva.

-Pero… -continuó Tsunade relajando su gesto- te contestaré. Iré a un sepulcro así que, es tradición de mi familia aislarse antes de acudir a una ceremonia así.

-Por supuesto.

-Y ahora ya sabe ¡Quiero esos videos lo antes posible!

-¡Hai!

El ninja salió rápidamente de ahí y Tsunade volvió a su despacho para arreglar sus cosas antes de "aislarse". Se limitó a guardar bajo llave los expedientes de la investigación y a llevarse el libro que había tomado del baúl escondido de la víctima.

Salió con el libro en mano; pensando en que podría aprovechar después del sepulcro para hacer confesar a Hinata, pues había estado planeando sus preguntas mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Pensando en eso pasó por la Mansión Hyuuga; y recordando la relación tan estrecha que parecía tener Hinata hacia Enoue, y sabiendo que ella tenía en su poder el diario de la difunta; procedió a acercarse a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama –la recibió un sirviente de la rama secundaria- ¿gusta pasar?

-Buenas tardes; eh…solo quería saber si Hinata se encuentra aquí.

-Lo lamento; Hinata-sama salió hace unos minutos.

-¿Sabes donde puede estar?

-No…son cosas que nosotros no debemos saber; a menos de que nos lo digan, claro.

-Bueno…muchas gracias –se despidió Tsunade alejándose de la puerta y siguiendo su camino.

Así siguió por un buen tiempo hasta que llegó a un campo de entrenamiento vacío.

Realmente no tenía ganas de ir a su casa. Se veía mejor detenerse a leer el libro bajo la sombra de uno de esos frondosos árboles.

Sin pensarlo más; Tsunade caminó hasta la sombra de un gran árbol, se sentó cerca de sus raíces y respiró profundo antes de abrir aquel libro de oscura pasta, revelando sus hojas amarillentas y repletas de una pulcra caligrafía.

_¡Qué cosa tan extraña! ¡Una mujer tan vieja como yo con un diario…! Pero, aún así lo tengo; me hace sentir joven, ¿y por qué no? También me hace sentir bien conmigo misma el saber que alguien algún día podrá leer lo que fue mi vida._

_Este diario lo empecé a llevar cuando un suceso rompió mi horriblemente aburrida rutina de limpiar la casa como loca y, a veces, salir de mi tranquila y adorada cabaña a dar un paseo, ya fuera por el bosque o por Konoha._

_Al principio fue lindo; después de todo eso era lo que yo quería al mudarme a esta cabaña tan alejada de todo lo civilizado (sin contarme a mí, claro)._

_Total; al comprar este cuaderno era mucho más joven; tal vez tenía veinticinco años. Yo era una soñadora con muchas posibilidades en la vida; y las aproveché todas._

_Me entregué al trabajo como si fuera la única cosa en esta vida. Mis extenuantes jornadas de trabajo me hicieron olvidar el porqué de comprar este cuaderno, pero en cierta forma me alegro de haberlo olvidado; pues ahora lo puedo utilizar como mi diario de vida._

_Ya cansada del trabajo; decidí renunciar y retirarme a la tranquilidad del bosque y sobrevivir con el dinero que había logrado ganar. Solo eso me quedaba; pues mi juventud y mi belleza se habían ido deteriorando cada vez más a mis cuarenta años. ¡Como me arrepiento de no haberme retirado antes!_

_Sabiendo todo esto, me resigne e inicié una vida cerca de Konoha; a donde entro una vez al mes para comprar más víveres. Así fue por el resto de mi triste vida._

_Hasta que, a mis cincuenta y un años. Pasó el hecho que me convenció de escribir este diario._

_Durante uno de mis aburridos y rutinarios paseos por el bosque encontré a una mujer muy joven llorando en la cascada, con una kunai sobre el cuello y, a mí parecer, dándose el valor para cortarse la yugular._

_Corrí hasta llegar a su lado y le quité la kunai. Ella me miró tristemente con unos ojos que yo jamás había visto._

_¡Ojos blancos! ¡Increíble! ¿No?_

_Me quedé pasmada viendo sus ojos blancos; que expresaban tantas cosas. Se veía que esa mujer tenía un dolor profundo que ya no podía soportar más._

_Conmovida por la chica; la ayudé a bajar de la roca en la que estaba sentada y caminé con ella hasta mi cabaña. Pero ella en ningún momento dejó de llorar._

_Cuando llegamos la invité a pasar. Ella me miró con miedo, así que le sonreí y la jalé hasta el comedor. Ahí la senté y comencé a preparar té. Le dije que las salidas fáciles no siempre eran las mejores; y ella pareció comprenderlo, pero luego me respondió un "tú no entiendes"._

_Ya no recuerdo como la convencí, pero me contó su trágica historia._

_Resulta que la pobre chica había sido incontablemente violada no mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora ese maldito la había embarazado._

_Le pregunté por su nombre, y me dijo: "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata". También le pregunté por el nombre del padre de su criatura, pero me rogó que no se lo volviera a pedir._

_Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, la convencí de no volver a tratar de hacer una atrocidad como la anterior. Diciéndole que tener un hijo, fuera de quien fuera; era una bendición. Y que ella era una buena mujer, así que; si tenía la fuerza necesaria todo se le resolvería._

_Antes de que se marchara, le pedí que considerara el decirle al padre del niño su estado, que volviera cuando quisiera y que yo la ayudaría con el bebé si ella quería._

_Se fue con una sonrisa triste; pero al menos la tranquilicé y salvé dos vidas._

_Esa Hinata me agradó mucho, además de que tiene esos ojos blancos y ese cabello azulado. Jamás había visto a una chica así._

Tsunade pasó la hoja y encontró otra entrada de Enoue con la fecha de cinco días después de la entrada anterior.

_¡Volvió! ¡Hinata volvió aquí! ¡A la cabaña!_

_El día de hoy estaba limpiando, pero me detuve cuando vi a Hinata acercarse a la cabaña. Cuando le abrí la puerta y nos sentamos en el comedor, me contó sonriendo cómo el padre del bebé había recibido la noticia: me contó que la había cargado, la había besado, abrazado…y, mientras me contaba, Hinata se sonrojó de la nada. Cuando le pregunté el porqué de ese sonrojo, se limitó a decirme que el padre del niño le había "demostrado su amor" (¿comprenden?)._

_Le pregunté el porqué de su cambio de parecer. Ella me miró confundida, así que se lo tuve que aclarar preguntándole si enserio amaba al hombre que la había __violado__, pues según yo por eso había querido suicidarse hace cinco días. Ella bajó la cabeza y me dijo que no era por eso; que ella había aprendido a amarlo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pues él le demostraba de otras maneras (además de la física) el completo amor que tenía por ella._

_Me alegré por Hinata; ¡hombres así ya no se consiguen! Pero aún así le dije que si tanto la amaba, seguramente él hubiera podido encontrar otra forma de tener "algo que ver" con ella, sin tener que haberla violado._

_Ella me contó la historia; pero ya no la recuerdo bien…empiezo a sospechar que tengo amnesia. ¡Apenas y me lo dijo esta tarde! Pero total, me prometió que traerá al papá del niño y me lo presentará._

-¿Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade desvió sus ojos del libro y enfocó a la persona que le hablaba.

-Hinata… -murmuró, recordando lo que recién había leído.

-Tsunade-sama, vengo a darle esto –Hinata metió su mano en la bolsa que traía consigo y de ahí sacó un papel doblado que le entregó a Tsunade.

-¿Qué es?

-Es la invitación para el sepulcro de Enoue –contestó Hinata con un deje de melancolía.

-¿Tan rápido fuiste con el monje?

-¿Rápido? ¡Han pasado tres horas desde que nos vimos! –argumentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tres horas?!

-Hai.

-…

-Espero verla ahí Tsunade-sama.

-…

-Con su permiso –se despidió Hinata antes de saltar a la rama de un árbol y así volver al centro de la villa.

Tsunade no había sentido la noción del tiempo. ¡Tres horas…! ¡Era demasiado tiempo como para solo haber leído una pequeña parte del libro!

Tsunade abrió su invitación y leyó su contenido. Según esto, la ceremonia se celebraría a las siete de la tarde en un pequeño templo de Konoha, y el entierro sería cerca de una cascada.

Si Tsunade no se equivocaba; sería en la misma cascada donde Hinata y la difunta se conocieron por primera vez el año anterior.

Tsunade se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Tenía solo dos horas para arreglarse y comprar el regalo fúnebre para Hinata. Pero antes de empezar a caminar, leyó las últimas líneas del apartado que había estado leyendo antes de ser interrumpida.

_Tan solo espero que él me agrade, que sea un buen padre para el hijo de Hina-chan y que él la ame sin medida._

Tsunade suspiró.

-Ya sé quien es el padre –murmuró antes de que una corriente de viento pasara y moviera sus cabellos.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme y darle un poco de entretenimiento a todos esos NejiHina que nos esforzamos en defender este pairing frente a los incrédulos y pesimistas que dicen: _"Es que son primos..." _Con un:_ "¿Y? A mí me gusta, ¡y así se queda!" _Nosotros que siempre vemos los capitulos de Naruto donde aparece Hinata pensando en Naruto, amenazamos al televisor y después gritamos: _"Pero sé dónde vives, Kishimoto, y uno de estos días..." _Nosotros que vemos cuadro por cuadro los capitulos para buscar pruebas del NejiHina ¡Porque sí existe! Y nosotros que rezamos todas las noches para que Neji y Hinata salgan juntos en un capítulo de Shippuden... ¿O ya salieron? ¡¿Ya? ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Bueno, bueno, ya me emocioné -.-#, próximamente mi nuevo one-shot:_ "Oda al ferviente NejiHina" _¿Qué tal, eh? ¿La agregarían a sus favoritas?

¡Si quieren que la escriba, díganmelo por medio de reviews!

Ahora, si van a leer este cap, pónganse serios y piensen en cosas tristes y a la vez sospechosas, como el perro de mi tío, que se murió...

¿O no?

Bueno, no mi tío, el perro propiedad de él. Oh rayos...ya acabé con el ambiente de tiruriru...

¿O no?

* * *

Cuando Tsunade llegó al templo donde se rezaría por Enoue y vió a las personas ahí presentes, se dio cuenta de que todos eran los vendedores de la zona comercial. Muchos de ellos lloraban, pero la mayoría estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Lo extraño fue que además de los hombres ahí presentes, Hinata tampoco lloraba; tan solo observaba el cuerpo de Enoue dentro del ataúd con cierta melancolía.

Tsunade se acercó a paso lento hasta Hinata; que se encontraba perdida dentro de su mundo, pues Tsunade tuvo que sacudirla del hombro varias veces para que le prestara atención. Cuando Hinata reaccionó y se volvió, le sonrió a Tsunade y recibió su pésame, para luego suspirar un "gracias". Después la rubia caminó hasta el ataúd y vio ahí a una impasible Enoue. Tenía puesto un hermoso kimono con un río, árboles y truchas pintadas en la parte baja, y alguien se había encargado de maquillarla de una forma que pareciera únicamente estar durmiendo y que despertaría con un pequeño ruido.

Pero no era así; y ningún presente más que ella y Hinata sabían como había muerto en realidad: Asesinada.

Y lo que lo hacía peor era el hecho de que su cuerpo había sufrido una autopsia, y si el cuello del kimono se moviera un poco…cualquiera podría ver la enorme marca ya cocida con puntadas. Tsunade depositó sobre la parte cerrada del ataúd la rosa blanca que traía para Enoue.

-Me encargaré de encontrar al desgraciado que te mató… y también encontraré a ese bebé y se lo devolveré a sus padres. Lo juro –murmuró Tsunade con un toque de rabia, pero al sentir que otra persona se acercaba para poner otra flor sobre el ataúd; se alejó y tomó asiento en una de las muchas sillas que había dispuestas en el templo.

En ese momento el monje se hizo presente y pidió que los asistentes a la ceremonia tomaran asiento y rezaran con él.

Y así se hizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el monje terminó de rezar y bendecir el cuerpo; comenzó a salir del templo en una forma lenta, como al compás de una campana. Al entender su acción; todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos, mas no se movieron de ahí. Sino que esperaron pacientemente a que seis hombres caminaran hasta el ataúd, se inclinaran ante él y que tres se posicionaran a cada lado de él. Así los seis hombres siguieron al monje con el ataúd en hombros. Después todos los presentes se unieron lentamente; hasta que por toda Konoha se vio un grupo de personas vestidas de negro siguiendo a un monje. Muchos de los peatones rezaron un poco en forma de presentar sus respetos a la difunta, y después continuar con su vida diaria.

Al llegar a los límites de la villa no se detuvieron, pero los guardias al ver el por qué, simplemente dieron su aprobación y sus respetos.

Caminaron un rato más al compás del monje y sus palabras; hasta que llegaron a una cascada. Ahí ya estaba un hoyo cavado con cinco ninjas alrededor; que recibieron el ataúd y lo deslizaron lentamente hasta que estuvo adecuadamente acomodado en el poso cavado. El monje se posó frente al poso y comenzó a rezar de nuevo al igual que los presentes reunidos ahí. Finalmente bendijo la sepultura y los shinobis empezaron a llenar el poso con tierra.

Mientras los shinobis seguían en su labor, fue cuando el llanto de las mujeres se escuchó más profundo y fuerte. Tsunade solamente buscó a Hinata para ver si, al igual que ella, no estaba llorando. Se tardó un poco en ubicarla, pero al hacerlo, vio como apretaba sus puños y su mandíbula, tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Tsunade se acercó a ella.

-¿Significó algo para ti?

-F-fue como…mi Oka-san…

-…

-…

-Entonces no luches contra el sentimiento, Hinata. Si no lloras ahora, llorarás toda tu vida.

-P-pero yo ya lloré s-suficiente…

-No lo suficiente si aún quieres llorar.

Hinata guardó silencio, para después empezar a sollozar, y finalmente, dejar las lágrimas salir.

Así se estuvo en el sepulcro por largos momentos; hasta que los ninjas terminaron, dieron sus respetos y se marcharon. El monje observó detenidamente a Hinata que, al estar de espaldas y llorando, no se enteró. Pero en cambio Tsunade, si había sentido la mirada del monje, así que llamó a Hinata, que se volvió, y al ver al monje observarla; supo a _qué_ se refería. Hinata se acercó a donde estaba el monje y comenzó a hablar.

-¿M-me permiten su atención? ¿Por favor? –todos empezaron a guardar y silencio, y cuando Hinata los notó callados y viéndola, continuó-: Les agradezco en n-nombre de Enoue por haberla acompañado hoy y haber rezado por ella. Y en agradecimiento, les pido que me sigan para completar esta tradición.

Hinata comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la cascada, seguida por los presentes. Hasta que en cuestión de minutos llegaron a una cabaña.

_-"La cabaña de Enoue"_ –pensó Tsunade al reconocer aquella cabaña, solo que ahora, en la parte de enfrente, había varios asientos y algunas mesas; donde los invitados no tardaron en situarse.

De pronto, de la cabaña salieron varias personas con bandejas que contenían alimentos y bebidas en mano. Al monje se le llevó mucha más comida, como es tradición. Muchos le ofrecieron algo a la Gondaime, pero ella jamás había consumido algo en los escasos entierros a los que había ido; así que rechazó todo y prosiguió a buscar a Hinata. Les preguntó a muchos, pero nadie sabía donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Tsunade creyó saber donde estaba, y guiada por su intuición caminó de nueva cuenta hasta la cascada.

Ahí la vio sentada sobre una roca, viendo caer el agua y mojando su mano en ella de vez en cuando. Tsunade se sentó junto a ella; pero a Hinata pareció no importarle, pues seguía haciendo círculos en el agua de la cascada con su mano. Tsunade la miró a los ojos; muy contrario a lo distraída que Hinata estaba, y terminó por hablar.

-Aquí fue donde conociste a Enoue, cuando te intentaste suicidar ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Tsunade de la nada, provocando que Hinata detuviera sus movimientos y la viera atónita.

-¿C-cómo…?

Tsunade levantó la mirada de los ojos de la Hyuuga y contempló el cielo con sus tonos rojos y anaranjados.

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio; haciendo sumamente incómoda la situación. Pero de la nada, Hinata se levantó y se veía dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo Tsunade la tomó del brazo a tiempo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Hinata, tal vez esto te incomode, e incluso tengas miedo –Tsunade la miró profundamente-. Pero, ¿no crees que el asesino de Enoue merece ser atrapado? ¿No crees que es lo menos que le debemos a Enoue? Porque ella dio su vida… -Tsunade sacó de su negra vestimenta un papel y se lo entregó a Hinata; que inmediatamente se tapó la boca con su mano- por él.

Las lágrimas de Hinata eran cada vez más notables; aunque no salieran.

-Supongo que sabes que la noche en que mataron a Enoue, también se robaron a este niño –Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¿Sabes que su vida corre peligro…? ¡Podría estar muriendo de hambre o frío en estos momentos!

-¡NO! ¡C-cállese…! –gritó Hinata mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Tsunade suspiró y miró al ahora oscuro horizonte.

-Es tuyo ¿verdad? -Hinata bajó sus manos lentamente y asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos llorosos.

-Es m-mi bebé.

-…

-¡L-lo extraño demasiado! –exclamó viendo melancólica a Tsunade.

-¿Y el padre? -Hinata aferró la fotografía a su pecho y mordió su labio inferior-. Dime quién es.

-…N-no puedo –susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-L-le harán daño.

-No le haré daño.

-U-usted no…

-¿Entonces quién?

-…

-…

-Además…no está en la aldea.

-…

-…

Las dos miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas.

-Es Neji.

La expresión de Hinata cambió a una de total sorpresa; a lo que Tsunade sonrió y volvió a observar el horizonte.

-Desde el primer día que empecé a resolver este caso supe que tú y él tenían algo que ver.

-…

-Pero…no sabía que ya eran padres.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Te violó -Hinata bajó su rostro-. Te violó una y otra vez. Lo que no entiendo…es porqué no le dijiste a nadie.

-…

-Tampoco entiendo porqué te dejaste embarazar; el por qué no te cuidaste.

-Y-yo…tenía miedo.

-Pero ya es muy tarde.

-…

-…

-A-aun así…n-no me arrepiento.

-¿Qué? –Tsunade se volvió y la observó atónita.

-T-tengo un hombre que me ama y que ama a mi hijo. A nuestro hijo.

-…

-Y t-tengo un hijo, que amo con toda mi alma y que m-me llena de felicidad cada segundo.

Tsunade admiró la fuerza en las palabras de Hinata. Pero sobre todo, de su valor para admitir todas esas cosas.

-¿Incluso ahora?

Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Ese comentario le había dolido profundamente, Tsunade le había dado en el punto más vulnerable que ella misma supiera que poseía, su hijo.

_Su pequeño e indefenso bebé._

-Quieres a tu bebé de vuelta ¿no?

La ojiblanca contuvo su llanto unos momentos antes de levantar su rostro y contestar.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡N-no dudaría en dar mi alma por encontrarlo!

-Yo puedo encontrarlo –comenzó Tsunade en un tono serio-. Y voy a encontrarlo, pero…

-¿P-pero qué?

-No podré encontrarlo si no entiendo la historia –Tsunade cruzó sus brazos-. Explícamelo todo.

-¿T-todo? –repitió Hinata insegura.

-Todo. Desde que tu relación con Neji dio inicio.

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Pero después su gesto se tornó serio.

-Hasta…hasta mis diecisiete años, y-yo le decía Nii-san a Neji –comenzó la peli-azul-. Pero…eso cambió durante u-una misión –Hinata levantó su rostro para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

-¿Qué misión?

-Una m-misión a mis dieciocho años. Nos enviaron a Neji y a m-mí solos para recuperar algo del señor Iwamura.

-Ajá…

-Durante l-la misión e-empezó a llover…y encontramos una cabaña. Solo había d-dos cuartos…uno era grande y el otro alguna vez fue u-una cocina. Neji y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto…p-pero muy distanciados –Hinata hizo una pausa y tomó aire-. Durante la noche m-me dio frío porque no había cambiado mi ropa, y c-como no vi a Neji en la habitación, m-me desvestí y…y me cambié. P-pero al voltear encontré a Neji con la puerta abierta. Y-yo estaba m-muy avergonzada, y cuando me voltee para que no v-viera mi sonrojo… él… -Hinata empezó a sollozar- ¡No! ¡M-me prometí que y-ya lo había superado! ¡Que no lloraría por esto! -Unos minutos fueron suficientes para que Hinata se calmara, secara sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa negra y continuara-. Él me…e-empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarme…y-yo sabía que eso estaba mal y l-lo empujé, pero él volvió a hacer lo mismo. A-así estuvimos hasta que m-me asusté creyendo saber lo que quería…asi que l-lo empujé una vez más y corrí hacia la puerta, p-pero enseguida m-me tapó la salida y…me di-dijo que no podría escapar. L-luego bloqueó los puntos de chakra de mis brazos y p-piernas. C-cuando vio que no me podía mover m-me…me cargó hasta el futón donde él dormía… ¡L-le supliqué una y otra vez que me dejara…! Q-que no c-continuara… ¡Q-que m-me dolía…! P-pero jamás m-me hizo caso… -Hinata lloró unos segundos y prosiguió-. A la mañana siguiente m-me desperté y él n-no estaba junto a mí. P-pensé que había sido una horrenda pesadilla, pero…el hecho de que estuviera d-desnuda sobre su futón, con s-solo una sábana sobre mí…me decía que había sido real -Tsunade la miraba comprensiva. Absolutamente todo lo que le decía Hinata le hacía querer encerrar a Neji hasta su muerte-. C-cuando llegó, m-me amenazó con hacerme sufrir un infierno si le…decía a alguien s-sobre…eso. También me dijo que ya había e-entregado el pergamino al señor Iwamura y podíamos irnos. Me vistió y me llevó en su espalda hasta el hospital, y cuando el médico preguntó que m-me había pasado, él d-dijo que m-mientras entrenaba con Hanabi, ella había bloqueado lo-los puntos de chakra de m-mis extremidades. Me curaron y regresamos a casa –el tono triste de Hinata cambió drásticamente a uno de furia-. Pero cada noche…ya fuera en la Mansión…o en alguna de las misiones, siempre me tomaba y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nunca me atreví. Pero siempre agradecía cuando le encomendaban alguna misión, porque así mi cuerpo tenía descanso. Aunque siempre supe que Neji las completaba lo antes posible para…obtener su "recompensa", como me dijo alguna vez...

-¡Ese maldito! –Tsunade se puso en pie y apretó sus puños- ¡Es suficiente Hinata! ¡En este momento mandaré ninjas ANBU para que lo traigan y…!

-¡No! ¡Espere! –Hinata tomó a Tsunade e hizo que tomara asiento-. A-aún no termino.

-…

-A-así fue por casi medio año. Pero una noche, aunque también me tomó, fue amable y m-me dijo cosas muy dulces. Y la m-mañana siguiente no actuó frío; c-como si nada hubiera pasado. Sino que me invitó a caminar, y cosas así. L-la siguiente mitad del año dejó de ir a mi habitación todas las noches; en cambio salíamos y…c-cuando menos me di cuenta yo…ya estaba e-enamorada de él. Neji m-me pidió que tratara de olvidar t-todos los errores que había cometido conmigo y lo mucho q-que me había hecho sufrir; y que de ese día en adelante, s-solo si yo aceptaba estar con él, y solo entonces _"tendríamos algo que ver". _C-como usted dice -Tsunade lo entendió de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza-. Poco a poco acepté el hecho de que…de que y-yo le atraía como mujer y…que él también me atraía; que e-estaba más enamorada de él que lo que y-yo creía. Así que… -Hinata se sonrojó- a-algunas veces lo dejé estar conmigo. Y una de esas veces, f-fue cuando…me…embarazó -Tsunade empezaba a unir los hechos del diario con el relato de Hinata; y si le estaba diciendo la verdad, era cuestión de minutos para que mencionara a Enoue-. Y-yo tenía mucho miedo, n-no sabía si decirle a Neji o no. Ni siquiera sabía si era b-buena idea tener al bebé; pues nos castigarían a Neji y a mí por tener un hijo c-cuando no había ningún permiso, pero sobre todo, por no estar c-casados. Temí por el bien de Neji, yo sabía que el consejo le activaría el sello hasta la muerte. Y llevada p-por el miedo…vine a esta cascada…e intenté suicidarme. A-así yo habría muerto, de no ser porque llegó una mujer y me quitó la kunai de las manos. M-me invitó a su cabaña y me dio u-una reprimenda sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y m-me regañó aun más porque también m-mataría a un ser inocente que no había dado su primera bocanada de aire –Hinata hizo una pausa-. Me dijo que m-me ayudaría con el bebé si e-era preciso, y me convenció de que todo se solucionaría y que le dijera a N-Neji sobre mi estado; y cuando se lo dije, me cargó y me besó… -Hinata se volvió a sonrojar- La siguiente vez que fui a la c-cabaña, le conté todo esto a la mujer, y se alegró muchísimo, así que aproveché y le pregunté por su nombre.

-¿…Enoue?

-Sí…Enoue Toshikazu… -Hinata guardó silenció y miró al cielo-. Después le dije que le presentaría al p-padre de mi hijo, y así fue… Aunque e-es cierto que Neji y Enoue n-no se llevaban como yo hubiera querido; por lo menos se soportaban –una risita triste salió de la boca de la Hyuuga-. C-cuando llegó el día del parto, y-yo me negué a ir al hospital, pues me registrarían y el clan se e-enteraría de inmediato. Enoue me apoyó y se ofreció a ser mi partera, y así…m-mi hijo nació en el cuarto de Enoue.

-¿Y Neji? –preguntó Tsunade curiosa.

-Él se…había desmayado por el hecho de estar a punto de convertirse en papá –contestó Hinata antes de reírse una vez más. La media sonrisa de Tsunade volvió a aparecer al imaginarse a Neji tirado inconsciente en el suelo de la cabaña-. Fuimos una…feliz y estupenda familia por casi un año –concluyó Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

Tsunade quedó pensativa formulando una duda que no lograba ser resuelta en su mente.

-Pero… ¿cómo pudiste ocultar tu embarazo?

-Los primeros meses usé sudaderas m-más grandes y así nadie lo notó; p-pero cuando mi vientre creció todavía más…le tuve que d-decir a Otou-san que iría a una misión de tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y Hiashi no sospechó nada?

-P-por supuesto que no…Otou-san jamás se preocuparía por mi –murmuró Hinata con tristeza.

-Y… ¿a dónde fuiste?

-Me quedé a vivir con Enoue.

-…

-…

-¿E-eso le ayudará a encontrar a mi hijo, Tsunade-sama?

-Hasta lo más mínimo es indispensable Hinata; los detalles son de suma importancia, pero… me ayudaría más saber lo que pasó…esa noche –Hinata la miró confundida-. La noche del asesinato de Enoue –añadió Tsunade.

Hinata bajó por enésima vez su mirada, al parecer tratando de recordar lo que sabía.

-E-en realidad n-no sé lo que pasó.

-Pero estuviste ahí, ¿qué viste?

Hinata suspiró.

-T-todos los días que Neji y y-yo no estábamos de misión, íbamos juntos a la cabaña de Enoue para pasar un rato con n-nuestro hijo; pero siempre cuidadosos que n-nadie nos viera salir juntos o al mismo tiempo de la Mansión -Tsunade asintió con la cabeza-. P-pero la noche en la que la…en que la... -Algo parecía obstruir el paso de la palabra por la boca de Hinata, así que Tsunade se le adelantó.

-Comprendo, sigue.

-E-esa noche me desperté y grité. Fue cuestión de segundos p-para que Neji entrara a mi habitación y me dijera que había sido u-una pesadilla, y nada más. Pero…eso n-no me tranquilizó, y le pedí que me llevara a ver al bebé. Él trató de convencerme de no ir, pero yo lo necesitaba, y m-mucho -Hinata respiró profundo-. C-cuando llegamos a la cabaña, intenté tocar la p-puerta, pero con m-mi contacto se abrió y…p-pensé que Enoue había olvidado cerrarla bien pero…a-al entrar…e-ella… ¡ella estaba tirada en el piso muerta! –Hinata sollozó unos segundos-. Y sobre la mesa… sobre la mesa estaba la manta con la que siempre dormía el bebé. Y-yo me quedé helada, pero Neji reaccionó de inmediato y entró desesperado a la habitación de Enoue, d-donde ella siempre dormía con el bebé. Y él...él... -Hinata comenzó a llorar- Él salió sin nada e-en brazos y lo miré…él activó su Byakugan y salió de la cabaña, mientras que yo lloraba el nombre de Enoue…pidiéndole que despertara… Pasaron muchos minutos así…y luego llegó Neji, me tomó del brazo y me sacó d-de la cabaña. Y-yo me solté de su agarre, y me dijo que teníamos que salir rápido de ahí…

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"¡Dirán que nosotros la matamos!"_

_"¡No! ¡¿Y nuestro hijo?"_

_"Hinata…te juro por mi vida que lo encontraré, ¡pero tenemos que irnos!"_

_"¡N-no! ¡Nosotros no la matamos! ¡Y no nos culparán si les decimos que y-ya estaba muerta!"_

_"¡Pero nos preguntarán qué hacíamos aquí! Y se enterarán de nuestro hijo"._

_"…"_

_"Hinata… ¡Hinata mírame! ¡No le dirás a nadie de esto!"_

_"¡P-pero…!"_

_"¡No Hinata! ¡Confía en mi!"_

_"…"_

_"A esta hora pasa un escuadrón ANBU que vigila la aldea, no tenemos tiempo ¡corre!"_

-Y c-cuando estábamos huyendo de ahí, m-mi collar se atoró en una de las ramas; me detuve para desenredarlo, pero no pude, y N-Neji estaba a diez metros de mí, diciéndome que los ANBU y-ya venían…así que solo jalé la cadena y se cayó, p-pero escuché voces y la dejé ahí.

-¿Eso…es todo?

-Yo…

-¡Hinata-san! –gritó una niña mientras se acercaba corriendo-. Oka-san…y…yo nos…nos… -inició la niña, sin que Hinata le entendiera algo.

-Tranquila, respira un poco y cuando estés lista hablas ¿de acuerdo? –exclamó Hinata sonriéndole a la niña, que le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a respirar profundamente.

-Oka-san y yo ya nos vamos, pero quería venir a darte las gracias –exclamó la niña sonriendo.

-¿Ya se están hiendo todos? –preguntó Hinata.

-Hai.

-Entonces vámonos, fue una falta de respeto por mi parte dejarlos solos –le comentó Hinata a la niña mientras empezaban a caminar de la mano-. Tsunade-sama –exclamó Hinata volviéndose hacia la Gondaime-, por favor acompáñenos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade observaba lo monótono que se veían los presentes: Todos en una fila (incluyéndola a ella) que avanzaba poco a poco. Cada uno hace exactamente lo mismo: se despide de Hinata, le da las gracias por invitarlo, le da una vez más su pésame y después le entrega su obsequio fúnebre. Ella lo acepta con una sonrisa triste y le da las gracias por todo.

Y exactamente eso lo hace cada una de las personas de la fila…

La siguiente…

Y la siguiente…

Hasta que le toca a ella, ella se resignó a imitar todos los pasos practicados por los que ya se habían marchado, pero con una pequeña alteración después de entregarle el regalo a Hinata.

-Hinata… -comenzó Tsunade- hoy en la tarde pregunté por ti en la Mansión y no estabas, ¿enserio este sepulcro te tuvo tan ocupada? –preguntó Tsunade.

-De hecho… desde el primer día y-ya tenía todo listo para enterrar a Oka-san, ¡perdón! –Se retractó Hinata- a E-Enoue-san.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no estabas?

-Es que yo…bueno… -tartamudeó Hinata- yo necesitaba despejar mi mente.

-¿Por el sepulcro? –sugirió Tsunade.

-N-no.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…m-me comunicaron que mañana por la mañana…sucederá algo que marcará mi vida…para siempre –Tsunade la miró confundida-. Muchas gracias por todo Tsunade-sama, que le vaya bien –musitó Hinata ladeando su cabeza.

-…Ajá –murmuró Tsunade dándose la vuelta y marchándose.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme y darle un poco de entretenimiento a todos esos NejiHina que estamos a punto de conquistar al mundo :D

* * *

Tsunade se revolvía en su cama. Hacía apenas unas horas había conciliado el sueño, pero despertó a las cinco sin razón aparente. No paraba de maldecirse mentalmente, ¡exactamente ahora que ya tenía más pistas para el caso, no podía dormir! Y eso significaría que en su despacho no tendría la energía necesaria para unirlas.

-¡Suficiente! –Exclamó Tsunade-. ¡En definitiva no dormiré si hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza! ¡Tengo que resolver esto! ¡Y ahora!

Una hora después; Tsunade estaba saliendo de su casa debidamente arreglada y dirigiéndose a su Torre. Al llegar prendió todas las luces, caminó hasta entrar a su despacho y esbozó una media sonrisa al observar dos cintas de video encima de una televisión y el reproductor frente a su escritorio. Tomó la primera cinta y la metió en el aparato, esperó un poco y ésta empezó a reproducirse: En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Shizune entrando corriendo al despacho y después salir con Tsunade.

_-"Adelantaré lo que ya sé"_ –pensó Tsunade mientras se acercaba al reproductor y presionaba un botón; provocando que las imágenes pasaran a una velocidad más rápida, mientras buscaba alguna que le llamara la atención.

Un espontáneo dolor en su dedo hizo que dejara de presionar el botón, y mientras veía confundida su dedo por el repentino dolor, escuchó un grito proveniente de la pantalla. Tsunade miró la pantalla y vio el momento en el que ella misma agitaba a Shizune de los hombros mientras que ésta veía el mensaje rojizo de la pared.

_-"¡Eso es!"_ –pensó Tsunade antes de poner su dedo en otro botón, empezando a regresar las imágenes hasta el momento en que Shizune salía del despacho.

La Gondaime se acercó inconscientemente a la pantalla y esperó para ver al que escribió el mensaje en la pared. Una figura de vestimenta oscura y de largo y castaño cabello entró por la ventana, se detuvo frente a la pared y la observó por un momento, haciendo notar sus anchos hombros.

_-"Esos hombros…tienen que ser de hombre… ¡Un Hyuuga de cabello castaño!"_ –Pensó Tsunade tratando de encontrar algún hombre Hyuuga de cabello castaño-. _"Maldición… se me olvidó que __todos__ los hombres Hyuuga tienen el cabello castaño."_

De repente el misterioso hombre empezó a mover su mano derecha sobre la pared, haciendo que letras rojizas aparecieran ante el contacto.

"_¿Qué…le pasó en la mano Hiashi?" _

"_Un accidente"_

"_Esto no pudo ser un accidente…_ _La única forma en la que esta herida puede ser conseguida es…" _

"…_cortándose a sí mismo"_

"_Esta vez no fue así"_

"_¿Enserio…? ¿Y cuándo fue ese accidente?"_

"_Hace unos días"_

"_Imposible. Esta herida apenas y se esta cicatrizando. Esto fue…ayer por la tarde como máximo"_

Tsunade reaccionó segundos después de que todos esos pensamientos cruzaran su mente y siguió viendo la pantalla. El hombre salía por la ventana al terminar su labor, y después aparecía Shizune, gritaba y caía arrodillada al piso.

_-"Todo esto ya lo sé"_ –pensó Tsunade adelantando las imágenes, pero las detuvo al ver a Hanabi Hyuuga en la Torre, y leyendo el letrero.

La banda sonora del video se hizo notar por primera vez.

_-Buenas noches Shizune-san._

_-¡Ha-Hanabi! ¡Y-ya es muy tarde! ¡No debes estar aquí!_

_-¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué cosa es esa?_

_-… ¡N-no es nada! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que haz visto! _

_-Y… ¿la Hokage ya lo vio?_

_-Eh…si. _

_-Creo que lo mejor… Será que nos calmemos y bebamos un poco de té._

La pantalla mostró como Shizune y Hanabi tomaban el par de tazas dispuestas sobre la charola y precipitaban su contenido.

_-Muchas gracias Hanabi, ese té…me…sirvió mucho._

_-Shizune-san…será…será mejor que eso se limpie antes de que alguien más lo… ¡Kami-sama! Esto… ¡esto es sangre!_

_-¡¿E-estas segura?_

_-P-por supuesto… e incluso… ¡e incluso ya se esta coagulando! ¡Mira! _

_-Kami-sama… _

_-¿Shizune-san? ¿Está bien?_

_-N-no…yo…creo que me siento…mal… _

_-Tranquila… yo lo limpiaré…_

El video mostró como Hanabi rompía un pedazo de su camisa y con él empezaba a limpiar el mensaje de sangre, y aunque no sirvió de mucho, las letras ya no eran legibles. Luego tomó a Shizune en brazos y salió por la ventana para volver segundos después, hacer unos sellos y transformarse en ella. De pronto desapareció de la toma y apareció de nuevo con una muchacha, a la que le indicó limpiar las manchas de la pared. La muchacha terminó muy rápido y después se fue. Para dejar a "Shizune" sola, que sólo se sentó en su escritorio, sacó un papel y empezó a garabatear cosas.

"_La encontraron inconsciente en el bosque hace tres horas"_

_"Fue una dosis exageradamente fuerte. Creemos que fue por alguna clase de bebida o comida"_

Tsunade puso pausa al video, abrió un estante, tomó una carpeta y leyó en voz alta:

-Nombre: Hyuuga Hanabi. Habilidades: El manejo de agujas ninja –Tsunade dejó la carpeta donde estaba y se aproximó al televisor_-. "El letrero… ¿enserio lo escribió Hiashi? Y… ¿Hanabi me atacó?"_

Tsunade recordó la ocasión en la que fue atacada.

"_Te advertí de forma temprana que te mantuvieras fuera de esto, Tsunade"_

-Voz grave…Hiashi.

"_Hiashi escribió el mensaje…"_

"_El mensaje era: MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO TSUNADE"_

"_Es…una advertencia…"_

"_¡Cobarde! ¡Me haz atacado por la espalda!"_

"_Es cierto, pero todavía no acabamos lo que empezamos…" _

"_Voz joven…Hanabi"_

Tsunade quitó la pausa del video y continuó viéndolo. Adelantando cada vez más las imágenes, pero antes de que se acabara el video, observó en la última escena como "Shizune" salía por la ventana.

"_Tsunade-sama, por este día fue suficiente ¿no cree?"_

"… _si usted no duerme, mañana estará cansada; e incluso el culpable podría estar frente a usted y no se daría cuenta…"_

"…_el culpable podría estar frente a usted y no se daría cuenta…"_

Tsunade sacó el video del reproductor y lo cambió por el que quedaba sobre su escritorio. Cuando la imagen apareció en la pantalla, adelantó el video hasta el momento en que salía de su despacho. La banda sonora se escuchó de nuevo.

_-__A la mansión Hyuuga._

_-__¡NO!_

_-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso me estás ordenando?_

La pantalla la mostraba a ella misma hablando con alguien dentro del despacho, y Tsunade lo identificó de inmediato.

_-"Fue cuando "Shizune" me aconsejó ir a la cabaña a "investigar"_ –pensó Tsunade-. _"Y me atacaron."_

Tsunade siguió contemplando la pantalla, pero su interés se hizo presente cuando ella desapareció de la toma, dejando a "su asistente" sola. Y una persona aparecía a sus espaldas. Tsunade se acercó lo más que pudo a la pantalla para identificar a la persona. Cuando creyó reconocerlo, sólo un nombre aparecía en su mente: Hiashi.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar su voz.

_-Te dije que si seguías "divirtiéndote" el teatrito se vendría abajo y nos descubrirían._

"_La voz de Hiashi…"_

_-Lo sé, pero ahora tienes que ayudarme a solucionarlo._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_-Porque estamos juntos en esto. Y si nos descubren, podría echarte la culpa de todo._

_-Tú no convences a nadie de nada._

_-Claro que lo hago, ¿olvidas que así te puse de mi lado?_

_-"¡¿H-Hanabi es la autora de este crimen?"_ –pensó Tsunade pasmada.

_-¿…Qué hay que hacer?_

_-Primero ir a casa, necesitamos cosas de ahí. Y no aguanto seguir convertida en Shizune._

_-Pues deshaz el jutsu aquí._

_-¿Y que alguien me vea? Olvídalo._

_-Como quieras._

_-Andando._

Tsunade volvió a adelantar el video, sin encontrar nada más. Así que sacó la cinta del reproductor, apagó la televisión y se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿Por qué Hanabi y Hiashi actuarían en contra de Hinata y Neji? –Preguntó Tsunade al aire-. _"También me comentaron que las miradas rencorosas de su hermana Hanabi han sido demasiado obvias desde hace un año más o menos…"_

"_Y… ¿no se ha sabido de algún nacimiento no permitido?"_

"_Créame Hokage, ninguno de nuestros miembros se salva del castigo por hacer algo como eso…in__cluyendo a los del Souke…nadie"_

"…_Temí por el bien de Neji, yo sabía que el consejo le activaría el sello hasta la muerte…"_

"…_mañana por la mañana…sucederá algo que marcará mi vida…para siempre"_

"…_marcará mi vida…"_

"…_marcar…" _

"…_Murió por…un Juuken en el corazón"_

"…_Hiashi había salido en la tarde y volvió a la mañana siguiente porque tenía un negocio en otra aldea o algo así…"_

La mente de Tsunade se llenaba cada vez más y más de recuerdos y pensamientos que inculpaban a Hiashi Hyuuga; e involuntariamente una frase salió de su boca:

-¡¿Quién mejor para aplicar un Juuken mortífero que el mismísimo jefe del clan Hyuuga?

Tsunade observó el reloj: 8:50

-¡La mayoría de las ceremonias Hyuugas tienen lugar a las nueve de la mañana! –gritó Tsunade mientras salía corriendo de su despacho.

-Hokage-sama, ¿está bien? –preguntó el capitán ANBU, que se apareció de la nada frente a ella.

-¡Rápido! ¡Esta es una orden directa! ¡Mande a su escuadrón a la Mansión Hyuuga y arresten a Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga! –gritó Tsunade.

-¡Hai!

El ANBU saltó a uno de los techos cercanos, seguido por sus hombres. Tsunade le dio alcance a uno de ellos y lo detuvo.

-¡Tú!

-¡Dígame, Hokage-sama!

-¡Quieren marcar a Hinata Hyuuga, no lo permitas!

-¡Hai! –el ANBU se alejó de ella y siguió a sus compañeros.

-¡Demonios Hinata! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –gritó Tsunade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata caminaba por el mismo pasillo en que los miembros de la rama secundaria estaban destinados a pasar. Realmente no podía creer que esto le pasara a ella. Alguna vez había pensado en que las probabilidades de que su padre nombrara a Hanabi heredera del clan eran muchas; pero jamás se había creído del todo esa posibilidad. Y mucho menos había imaginado el hecho de ser cambiada a la rama secundaria.

Acompañada de dos mujeres mucho mayores que ella, una a cada lado; se dirigía a _La estancia_. Por donde siempre pasaba al jugar de pequeña, y escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de niños sufriendo.

La marcarían, y después le activarían el sello hasta la muerte; y a Neji cuando llegara, también le harían lo mismo. Y en caso de que no lo mataran así, lo obligarían a casarse con Hanabi y darle generaciones puras y fuertes al clan; pero lo que más le dolía, era haber condenado a tanta gente a morir por su culpa. Le pidió a Enoue cuidar a su bebé…y meses más tarde la mataron y raptaron a su hijo. Ahora era el turno de ella. Y por último matarían a Neji…pero, por lo menos Neji tendría la posibilidad de salvarse, casándose con Hanabi.

Y la olvidaría. Olvidaría que tuvo una familia con ella.

Pero a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando él se salvara.

-Hyuuga Hinata –la susodicha miró temerosa al que la había llamado: El hombre más viejo del consejo.

Todo el clan presenciaría la ceremonia. La rama secundaria se negaba a mirar, pues le tenían un profundo afecto a la peliazul. Pero aun así habían sido forzados a estar ahí.

-Arrodíllate –le ordenó el que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia: Su propio padre.

¡Su padre la marcaría! ¡El hombre que la despreció y denigró durante cada momento de su vida…! Seguramente tras esa máscara de frialdad, lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba el hecho de que en cuanto terminara la ceremonia, él se habría desecho de su inútil hija; como tantas veces le echó en cara.

Hinata obedeció y agachó su cabeza mientras Hiashi se acercaba a los presentes.

-Todo el clan debe observar lo que pasa si se atreven a desafiar la ley de natalidad –comenzó-. Seguramente muchos se quejaron a mis espaldas de que si un Souke la desobedecía, no pasaría nada…

La multitud lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

-¡Falso! –Gritó- He aquí a mi hija mayor… -exclamó acercándose a Hinata- Dulce y tierna dicen muchos… ¡Patrañas! -una bofetada y un sollozo se escucharon- ¡Ésta que ven aquí…! ¡Dio a luz un bastardo! Y ahora… ¡Sufrirá las consecuencias!

-Hiashi-sama… ¿está seguro de lo que hace? –Interrumpió el miembro más viejo del consejo-. ¡Estamos hablando de una generación pura y fuerte!

Un sonido de duda se escuchó en la multitud. A lo que Hiashi se volvió.

-Así como lo escuchan…-comenzó Hiashi alejándose de Hinata- el prodigio de nuestro clan, Neji Hyuuga, es el padre del bastardo.

-¡Mi hijo no es un bastardo! –gritó Hinata.

Hiashi se volvió a ella y le propinó un golpe en el estómago que la obligó a postrarse de nuevo.

-Piensa dos veces antes de contradecirme… -le murmuró en el oído.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la estancia, acompañado por un silencio absoluto.

-Piensa tú dos veces…antes de insultar a mi familia –exclamó Hinata antes de que su copia herida se convirtiera en una nube de humo-. Lo siento Otou-san, p-pero no dejaré a mi hijo sólo en este mun… -Hinata cayó al suelo, noqueada por el golpe recién recibido en la nuca.

-Ilusa…. Mira que creer que le ganarías al líder del clan… -musitó Hiashi mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca-. ¡Alguien póngala boca arriba! –ordenó Hiashi, antes de que dos Hyuugas voltearan a Hinata y despejaran el cabello de su frente.

-No le dolerá debido a las condiciones, pero no podemos esperar a que despierte –Hiashi hizo varios sellos antes de apuntar sus manos a la frente de su hija-. Además de inútil…una cualquiera –musitó antes de dejar fluir su chakra.

La sorpresa de la multitud se hizo notable al ver el tamaño del agujero que había hecho el chakra de Hiashi en el piso.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Dónde está? –gritó una furiosa Hanabi al no ver a su hermana en el piso.

Un ANBU se posicionó detrás de Hanabi, y otro detrás de Hiashi.

-Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga, están arrestados por el asesinato de Enoue Toshikazu, la desaparición de dos personas y por el intento de asesinato contra la Hokage –sentenció Tsunade viendo como ambos se retorcían para liberarse del agarre de los ANBU.

Tsunade miraba asustada hacia todas partes.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –preguntó al fin.

-Aquí la tengo –gritó un ANBU a distancia.

-Perfecto. Llévala al hospital y que la atiendan.

-¡Hai!

La Gondaime miró el reloj de esa horrenda habitación: 9:04

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando con paso firme hacia su Torre, Tsunade sabía que estaba llevando lo más difícil del caso, y que había pasado a una etapa que creyó ver mucho más lejana: Atrapar a los culpables.

Pero ahora tenía que hacerlos confesar sus razones.

…_Y __ver si no habían cometido más crímenes_.

Cuando Tsunade entró, se detuvo frente a las mismas salas donde hacía unos días habían estado Neji y Naruto para evitar que se mataran.

Un ANBU custodiaba el pasillo, y también el ANBU a quien le había pedido llevar a Hinata al hospital estaba ahí presente; al parecer, esperándola.

-Hokage-sama –saludó el ninja.

-Buenos días. ¿Llevó a la Hyuuga al médico?

-Hai. El golpe no le afectó tanto y despertará en unos minutos.

-Bien. Quiero que la custodies, y a donde quiera que ella vaya, tú también. ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai! –El ANBU salió corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que Tsunade lo perdió de vista en la puerta de salida.

-¿Y los asesinos? –preguntó Tsunade al ANBU del pasillo.

-¿Asesinos? –repitió el ANBU sin comprender.

Tsunade bufó.

-¿Dónde están? –aclaró Tsunade.

-Sígame.

El ANBU caminó hasta una de las muchas puertas.

-Aquí está Hyuuga Hiashi, con dos centinelas dentro –después el ANBU señaló otra puerta del otro lado del corredor-, y ahí está la niña Hyuuga, con otros dos centinelas dentro.

-Entraré primero con Hiashi.

-De acuerdo –el ANBU la acompañó hasta la puerta, hizo unos sellos y liberó chakra sobre la cerradura.

-¿Una puerta asegurada con chakra? –preguntó Tsunade escéptica.

-No le gustaría que los prisioneros escaparan ¿verdad? –preguntó el ANBU irónico.

Tsunade pasó a la habitación ignorando al ANBU, su tiempo no era para desperdiciar con personas así. Al cerrar la puerta, vio como Hiashi volteaba a verla, y como los dos ANBU no despegaban sus ojos de él. Tsunade tomó asiento frente a él y cruzó sus manos por encima de la mesa.

-Buenos días Hiashi… -comenzó burlona-. Veo que su teatrito no le salió como quería –Tsunade se acercó a él-. Lo atrapé.

Hiashi suspiró con fastidio.

-Déjese de estupideces. Está aquí para sacarme información ¿no? Para que le diga dónde está ese bastardo de porquería –habló Hiashi con el mismo tono burlón, pero sin perder su inexpresividad.

De repente el aire que transitaba por el cuello de Hiashi se vio obstruido; Tsunade tenía su mano alrededor del cuello de Hiashi y lo miraba con furia.

-Cállate…estás hablando de tu nieto… -Tsunade lo vio irónica- el próximo heredero Hyuuga.

-¡J-jamás! –el rostro de Hiashi se tornó levemente morado, y su habla era todavía más dificultosa por la falta de aire- ¡E-ese bastardo no tendrá…! ¡El apellido…! ¡Hyuuga! –Tsunade deshizo su agarre bruscamente y tomó asiento de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste del hijo de Hinata? ¿Eh?

-No hablaré más –Hiashi se cruzó de brazos, pero Tsunade se acercó de nuevo y en su mano comenzó a concentrar chakra.

-Sabes que te puedo matar… ¿verdad? –exclamó Tsunade acercándole su ahora brillante y azul mano a causa del chakra.

-Hágalo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que esa cosa muera por estar a la intemperie.

-¡¿Enserio puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que hay una criatura sufriendo? Y más aun… ¿sabiendo que es un Hyuuga? ¡¿Su propio nieto?

-Ese bastardo no es nada mío o de mi familia.

-¡Claro que lo es! Y cuando crezca, será el miembro más fuerte de su clan… ¿sabe por qué? Porque es hijo de la heredera del clan y de su hombre más talentoso y fuerte –Tsunade alejó un poco su mano y lo miró irónica de nuevo-. A cualquier buen líder le duele perder a un miembro así… ¿qué opinas tú?

-…

-…

-Podría casar a Hanabi y a Neji, así, sus hijos no serían bastardos –soltó Hiashi, resaltando la última palabra-. Además, Hanabi es más fuerte que Hinata, así que esa generación Hyuuga sería mejor.

-Me das…asco –Tsunade acercó su mano con chakra-, un ser tan repugnante como tú…no debería vivir.

-Mátame si tanto lo deseas. Pero entonces no sabrás dónde está el malnacido ese.

-Todavía tengo a Hanabi.

-No te dirá nada.

-Hiashi…si me dices donde está el bebé, tal vez te disminuya la sentencia –exclamó Tsunade absorbiendo de vuelta el chakra de su mano, haciéndola volver a su color normal.

-No.

Tsunade tocó la puerta y enseguida el ANBU del pasillo le abrió, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia Hiashi.

-¿Por qué no quieres que el hijo de Hinata sea el próximo heredero?

-La familia Hyuuga se ha mantenido a través de los tiempos con esfuerzo y dedicación. No dejaré que ese bastado lo arruine todo.

Tsunade le dio la espalda.

-Entonces piensa el decirme donde esta ese bebé…seguramente sin tu presencia, los Hyuuga… ¡Bueno! Tú ya sabes.

Tsunade salió y el ANBU bloqueó de nuevo la puerta; dejando a Hiashi en shock.

-Ahora…veamos a la niña.

El ANBU hizo los mismos sellos, liberó chakra y le cedió el paso a Tsunade; que entró y vio a Hanabi jugando con sus manos.

-Hyuuga… -exclamó Tsunade sentándose frente a ella.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama –saludó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Me parece increíble que tu padre haya planeado todo eso…fue tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? …fue creativo y, ¡por un momento y me quedo sin atraparlos! ¿Tú qué hiciste? –Tsunade aparentó acordarse de algo- ¡Ah sí! Me dijo que tú solo fuiste su ayudante…su segundona. ¡Pero bueno! Era obvio, después de todo él es el líder del clan.

Mientras Tsunade hablaba, Hanabi había apretado sus puños. Y al terminar de hablar, ella se levantó de su asiento y exclamó:

-¡¿Él? ¡¿Planear todo eso? ¡Por favor! –Hanabi rió escandalosamente- ¡YO lo planee todo! ¡El segundón fue él mismo! ¿Quién diría que el líder del clan más prestigioso de Konoha fue fácilmente manipulado por su hija menor?

-¿Tú…fuiste la autora intelectual de esto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y que mi padre no se lleve MI crédito!

-¿Y también desapareciste al bebé?

-Ese bastardo…ya estaría muerto de no ser porque mi padre me detuvo cuando lo iba a matar –Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y…dónde está?

-En nuestro escondite.

-Y el escondite está en… -presionó Tsunade.

Hanabi miró a Tsunade con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué me ofrece a cambio de la información?

-¿Qué? ¡Nada!

-Entonces –Hanabi puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se veía sumamente despreocupada- confórmese con saber que está vivo.

-¡Pero…! ¿Está a la intemperie?

Hanabi ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Como no tiene idea –exclamó burlona.

A Tsunade le invadieron unas increíbles ganas de golpear a esa mocosa en la cara. ¡¿Qué clase de personas eran esos dos como para dejar morir a un bebé de esa manera?

-Morirá en cuestión de unas horas –soltó Hanabi mientras bostezaba.

Tsunade se volvió, tocó la puerta, el ANBU le abrió y salió de la estancia. Ella sabía muy bien que Hanabi era menor de edad y no debía ponerle ni un dedo encima; ¡pero si seguía en la misma habitación que ella…! ¡Era capaz de romperle la cara!

El ANBU la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hokage-sama, han venido a informarme que su asistente ha despertado y exige verla; al parecer tiene información de importancia.

Tsunade abrió sus ojos a más no poder y salió rápidamente de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shizune-san, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? –preguntó una peli-rosa mientras acomodaba la almohada de la susodicha.

-Eso es algo que solo Tsunade-sama debe saber. ¿Ya la mandaste llamar? –preguntó Shizune ya recostada en su cama.

-Si, en cualquier momento llegará –Sakura tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cama de Shizune- Pero mientras dime ¿qué hacías en el bosque? ¡Y además inconsciente!

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no incumbe! –se escuchó un potente grito desde la puerta de la habitación. Shizune sonrió y Sakura se volvió temerosa.

-Ts-Tsuna-nade-sama –tartamudeó Sakura.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Tsunade señalando la puerta; por donde Sakura no tardó en salir apresuradamente.

-¡Tsunade-sama, ya sé quiénes son los asesinos! ¡Son…!

-…Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuuga –la interrumpió Tsunade.

-…Eh…si –musitó Shizune confundida-. ¿Cuándo…?

-Shizune –comenzó Tsunade-, ya sé quiénes son los asesinos y ya los encerré. Lo que ahora me importa es encontrar al bebé –le explicó mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

-¿Al…bebé? –preguntó Shizune confundida.

-Si…el hijo de Hinata.

-¡¿Hinata tiene un hijo? –preguntó Shizune sorprendida.

"_Luego tomó a Shizune en brazos y salió por la ventana, para volver segundos después, hacer unos sellos y transformarse en ella…"_

-Eh…olvídalo. Lo que enserio necesito, es saber dónde está la guarida de Hanabi y Hiashi…

-…

-…

-Creo…que yo sé donde está.

-¡¿Qué? -Tsunade se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella-. Dime dónde es ¡hay una vida en peligro! –exclamó Tsunade.

-No lo recuerdo bien pero… -Shizune pareció pensativa.

-¡¿Pero…? –presionó Tsunade.

-…Tal vez haya una forma de que yo lo recuerde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Tsunade caminaba por el bosque en total silencio, y cargando una gran bolsa en su espalda.

-Shizune… ¿estás segura de…?

-¡Shhh…! –La calló un sonido desde la bolsa- Tengo que concentrarme.

-…

Tsunade recordó cómo Shizune le había pedido meterla en una bolsa y caminar desde la Torre Hokage, para "representar su secuestro" y así recordar a donde la había llevado Hanabi según los movimientos de la bolsa y los sonidos.

_-"Que idea tan extraña…" –_pensó Tsunade sin dejar de caminar.

-¡A la derecha! –exclamó Shizune, y Tsunade no tuvo otra opción si quería encontrar a ese bebé.

Tsunade y Shizune guardaron silencio durante varios minutos.

-Tsunade-sama…

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Hay algún nido cerca?

Tsunade volteó a ver todos los árboles sin dejar de caminar.

-Si…hay varios –contestó Tsunade.

-¿Hay algún montón de…? -La pregunta de Shizune se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe contra el piso- …Rocas –completó al fin.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo advertiste antes? –exigió Tsunade mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Porque no pensé que estuviéramos _tan_ cerca –exclamó Shizune mientras salía de la bolsa.

-¿_Tan_? –repitió Tsunade.

-Sí. Observe –indicó Shizune caminando un poco hasta llegar a un conjunto de tres piedras enormes-. Aquí Hanabi recargó la bolsa, y movió una de estas rocas. Después me puso en su espalda y bajó por un agujero que debe estar detrás de ellas –explicó Shizune.

-Me parece muy bien pero… ¿no recuerdas qué roca movió? –preguntó Tsunade.

-No, pero… ¿qué tanto importa?

-¿Bromeas? –Rió Tsunade- Estas piedras están recargadas una sobre otra. Si movemos la equivocada…

-…

-…La estructura se vendrá abajo.

-…

-…Matando al bebé que está dentro.

* * *

**HEY TÚ! LEE ESTO!**

**A los que digan "ah mira que chido…ya los agarraron…****bueno, fue entretenido leerlo"**

**ERROR…! **

**GRANDISIMO Y ERRÓ****NEO PENSAMIENTO!**

**Chequen lo que todavía falta:**

**-****Que los malos digan POR QUÉ lo hicieron!**

**-****Que aparezca Neji (si es que no lo mato primero XD)**

**-****Que encuentren al bebé… (si es que se me ocurre que aparezca) (Joo que mala…que mala…) **

**-****Y El epílogo!**

**Si les entretuvo este cap…**

**Comenten ò.ó (XD)**

**Y esperen el próximo cap…!**

…**Por favor? ó_ò**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic lo hice sólo para darle un poco de entretenimiento a todos esos NejiHina que amamos los sándwiches con mucho queso :D**

**Y a los que no… pues tambi****én, ya qué **

**(:**

**

* * *

**

–¡¿Hay un bebé ahí dentro?

–Si… y tenemos que sacarlo –contestó Tsunade.

–Kami-sama… –Shizune pasó frustrada sus manos por su cabello.

–Bueno… –Tsunade observó las enormes rocas– Es hora.

–¡¿Qué? ¡No podemos arriesgar la vida de ese bebé! –gritó Shizune.

–¡¿Y qué aconsejas que haga? –reclamó Tsunade.

–¡Que usted regrese y le saque la información a Hiashi y a Hanabi!

–¿Estás loca? ¡Con mucho gusto me dirían una equivocada, para así deshacerse de él de una vez por todas!

Shizune apartó molesta su vista y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué tal pedirle a otro Hyuuga que nos diga cual mover, según su Byakugan?

–…

–…

–No podemos perder más tiempo. Además estamos muy lejos de la aldea, por lo menos a hora y media.

–¡¿Y qué? ¡Así sería más seguro!

–Shizune, digas lo que digas, moveré una de estas rocas. Así que mejor apártate.

Tsunade posicionó sus manos sobre la última roca, guiada en que era la que se veía encima de las otras; así que al moverla, no pasaría nada. Con toda la fuerza que pudo utilizar sin caer en el descuido, movió con lentitud la roca hasta que cedió y cayó al suelo, provocando un movimiento demasiado brusco que la hizo pensar que destruiría toda la estructura. Pero no fue así. En cambio, en el lugar donde había estado la roca apareció un hoyo, que al aparecer era un túnel, y éste llevaba a un lugar por debajo de la tierra.

Tsunade se volvió y observó como Shizune se levantaba estupefacta y caminaba hasta llegar a su lado sin despegar la vista del hoyo.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Hinata despertó bruscamente de su inconsciencia y salió de su cama con pasos temblorosos, pero fluidos.

–¿Qué haces?

Hinata se detuvo, creyendo que algún doctor la había descubierto. Temerosa levantó la vista y observó una figura con capucha negra y una máscara.

–¿Quién e-eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hinata mirando como ese hombre se acercaba a ella.

–Soy un ANBU, y la Hokage me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Hinata no le respondió, en cambio siguió su camino hacia la ventana.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A-algo malo le esta pasando a Tsunade-sama.

–¿Cómo sabes?

–¡Créeme! ¡Algo malo le esta ocurriendo!

Hinata saltó por la ventana y aterrizó como era debido, pero de inmediato se postró de rodillas mientras tocaba su vientre.

–No te has recuperado del todo –sentenció el ANBU tras haber aterrizado también.

–N-no importa… –exclamó Hinata levantándose– ¡Byakugan!

Varias venas aparecieron en el contorno de los ojos de la Hyuuga; mientras que ella permanecía sin moverse, únicamente mirando hacia el frente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que esas venas se desvanecieron y la peli-azul dio sus primeros pasos, pero no tardó en caer de nuevo al piso, aferrando la mano a su vientre.

–Vamos, te ayudaré –dijo el ANBU mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–¡Tsunade-sama…! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Movió la roca correcta! –exclamó Shizune alegre.

–Ahora es cuestión de encontrar dentro al be…

Las palabras de Tsunade fueron interrumpidas por un sonido emergente de lo más profundo del hoyo acompañado de un ligero temblor.

–¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó Tsunade.

–¡Tsunade-sama, mire! –exclamó Shizune mientras señalaba una de las dos rocas restantes, que se sacudían, y grandes aberturas aparecieron rápidamente en ellas.

–¡Maldición! ¡No moví la adecuada! –sentenció Tsunade mientras apretaba sus puños.

–¡¿Y ahora? –preguntó Shizune.

–Esto –exclamó Tsunade mientras entraba al hoyo; pero Shizune corrió junto a ella y la tomó del brazo.

–¡¿Qué hace? ¡Esto se vendrá abajo en cualquier momento! ¡Morirá si entra ahí! –gritó.

–Le juré a Enoue que encontraría a ese bebé y se lo devolvería a sus padres. Y eso haré –Tsunade se deshizo con un movimiento brusco del agarre de su asistente y descendió por el hoyo.

Shizune quedó petrificada mientras perdía de vista a la Gondaime en la oscuridad del hoyo, reaccionando únicamente al ver como un pedazo de roca se le venía encima. Se levantó como pudo de ahí y cayó al suelo al tiempo en que el pedazo de roca bloqueó la abertura por la que Tsunade había bajado.

–¡NO…! ¡TSUNADE-SAMA …! ¡POR FAVOR…! –Shizune se acercó a la entrada bloqueada y golpeó con su puño la roca; logrando que su frustración aumentara.

Shizune no tardó en empezar a reprocharse profundamente el no haber detenido a Tsunade; estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no se enteró del momento en que llegó Hinata apoyada en un ANBU.

–Shizune-san… ¿dónde está Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Hinata, aún recargada en el ANBU.

Shizune levantó su vista y miró a Hinata con tristeza.

–Shizune-san… p-por favor d-dime donde está Tsunade-sama… –tartamudeó Hinata, temiendo la respuesta que Shizune le daría.

–E-ella…ella entró al derrumbe…para salvar a un bebé, p-pero la salida está bloqueada…y temo por ella –dijo.

–A-aún se puede salvar ¿v-verdad? –Hinata miró al impasible ANBU.

Un ruido indescriptible les anunció a los presentes que el derrumbe había terminado y el ANBU bajó su cabeza. Hinata entendió de inmediato la indirecta y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara; lo único que la mantenía en pie era el hecho de que el ANBU la sostenía. Hinata se lamentaba mentalmente el hecho de que cualquier persona que se ofreciera a ayudarla salía herida. Y ahora, la persona que más le había ayudado y le había jurado encontrarar a su bebé… estaba bajo un derrumbe; y la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta bajo ese montón de rocas, le hacía aumentar su llanto.

Cuando formó una familia con Neji jamás pensó que algo así podría ocurrir. Ella sabía que había un cierto nivel de peligro por el clan pero, ¡¿esto? ¡¿Un asesinato, la desaparición de su hijo y ahora, la probable muerte de la Hokage? O por lo menos eso era todo lo que ella sabía del caso, pero aún no atrapaban a los culpables y su padre la marcaría en regresara a la villa y la vieran.

–¿Escucharon eso? –La voz del ANBU sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

Los tres presentes guardaron silencio.

–Es…un… ¿llanto? –exclamó el ANBU.

–¿U-un llanto? –repitió Hinata bajando sus manos para mirar la máscara del ANBU.

El sonido de un potente llanto desde la parte baja del derrumbe resonó en los oídos de los tres. Shizune se levantó y Hinata corrió hasta las rocas tratando inútilmente de moverlas.

El ANBU se posicionó a un costado de Hinata.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó el ANBU fríamente.

Hinata lo observó confundida por unos momentos; hasta que entendió el mensaje del ANBU.

–¡Byakugan! –Hinata se mantuvo quieta mientras observaba el derrumbe– Mueve esta roca.

El ANBU la obedeció y, al moverla se descubrió un hoyo.

–Hay que bajar para llegar a ella –exclamó Hinata señalando el agujero. El ANBU asintió y bajó primero, Hinata se sentó en el hoyo para deslizarse, pero una voz la detuvo.

–¡Hinata! ¿Me quedaré aquí sola? –preguntó Shizune.

–Lo siento Shizune-san, pero solo podemos estar ahí abajo el ANBU y yo –contestó Hinata.

–¿…Por qué?

–Porque él tiene la fuerza, y yo soy su guía –exclamó Hinata–. No temas, volveremos pronto.

–Hinata…no estás actuando como tú misma –musitó Shizune viéndola extrañada.

–Shizune-san –comenzó Hinata con un tono bastante serio–, ahí dentro, está la persona que más me ha ayudado para encontrar a mi hijo, y posiblemente mi hijo también esté ahí. Para mí son suficientes motivos para comportarme seria.

Shizune guardó silencio mientras Hinata descendía por el túnel.

–Es una…buena madre –murmuró al aire.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

–No veo nada –dijo una voz grave, muy cercana a donde Hinata estaba.

–Por supuesto que no, pero yo sí –contestó–. Vamos.

–Pero no veo nada. Podría caer en un nuevo hoyo.

–Créeme, no hay ningún hoyo por aquí. Sólo hay muchas rocas de muchos tamaños –exclamó Hinata alejándose–. Guíate por mi voz.

El ANBU bufó y le tomó la palabra a la metros más adelante, el ANBU chocó contra algo.

–¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Hinata– Olvidé decirte que te detuvieras.

Una susurro con palabras altisonantes se escuchó.

–Deja de quejarte y mueve esta roca.

–No veo nada.

Hinata tomó la mano del ninja y la puso sobre la roca.

–Ésta. Debemos moverla.

El ninja quitó la roca y caminaron varios metros más, hasta que al ANBU se le ocurrió la idea de que Hinata estuviera perdida.

–¿Sabes por dónde…? –Comenzó el ninja, pero fue rápidamente callado por Hinata– ¿Qué dije?

–Estamos –murmuraba Hinata– en la parte más sensible. Debemos hablar sólo lo necesario.

–…

Durante un largo tramo, Hinata estuvo diciéndole al ninja que moviera rocas cada tres metros (según los cálculos del ANBU). Y el calor empezaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio.

–Listo, detrás de e-esta roca –el ninja se apresuró a mover la enorme roca, que aunque le costó esfuerzo, fue cuestión de unos segundos para que la roca cediera.

Una enorme y espesa nube de polvo los recibió, obligándolos a cubrirse, pero en cuanto se fue, los dejó pasmados ante lo imposible que era haber encontrado una habitación en la que se colaba un ligero rayito de luz después de metros y metros de tierra. El ninja enfocó su vista por primera vez en varios minutos y distinguió a su compañera escarbando en un gigantesco montón de piedras de cuatro metros de altura.

–¿Hinata…? –preguntó el ninja.

–¡Aquí! ¡Ayúdame a escarbar!

Veinte minutos después ya habían despejado todas las piedrecillas, dejando a la vista una larga roca de entre tres metros o cuatro y tan delgada como una tabla de madera; recargada en la pared de forma diagonal. Hinata se apresuró a moverla; acción que el ANBU imitó, rebelando a una Tsunade intacta con algo en sus brazos.

–¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamó Hinata llena de alegría antes de desactivar su línea sucesoria.

–Hinata –Tsunade levantó su rostro y la vio con una sonrisa–, mira a quién tengo aquí…

Hinata dio un paso y distinguió a una ínfima figura que se revolvía en los brazos de la Gondaime. Y sin antes mirarle el rostro, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando de alegría.

–No llores… –comenzó Tsunade– si te ve así, él también llorará, y me costó trabajo tranquilizarlo.

–L-lo siento… –murmuró Hinata limpiando sus lágrimas, y luego extendía sus manos hacia Tsunade, pidiéndole silenciosamente al bebé. Tsunade accedió y le pasó al bebé, que dejó de moverse cuando sintió el latir del corazón de Hinata…el corazón de su mamá.

Hinata besó a su bebé en la frente y lo contempló varios minutos. Lo había extrañado tanto…y ahora, por fin lo tenía de vuelta en sus brazos.

–Vayamos al hospital para que lo examinen –ordenó Tsunade mientras trataba de levantarse, pero antes de poner un pie firme en la tierra, gritó de dolor.

–…Y a que le curen el pie –completó el ANBU, que aunque no entendía por qué había un bebé ahí, sí sabía que su deber era proteger a la Hokage.

–¿Mi…pie? –preguntó Tsunade mientras volteaba a ver su pie.

El ANBU retiró la roca del pie de Tsunade y la subió a su espalda.

–Hinata, indícame el camino –ordenó el ninja, sacando a Hinata de su transe.

–¡Ah! E-enseguida… ¡Byakugan!

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Después de que el ANBU dejara a las tres mujeres y al niño en el hospital, hizo un intento por retirarse, pero Tsunade le murmuró algunas cosas en el oído, para que después el ANBU asintiera y se retirara.

Dos enfermeras atendieron de inmediato a Tsunade, sentándola en una silla de ruedas y llevándola hasta un consultorio, mientras Shizune tomaba asiento en la sala de espera, tratando de unir ciertas cosas del caso, que por cierto, seguía sin entender.

Hinata caminó hasta el área de pediatría, donde su bebé fue atendido por un doctor de avanzada edad que optó por hacerle unos análisis profundos al pequeño y así saber como estaba su salud.

Horas más tarde, el doctor le anunció a Hinata que su bebé gozaba de una estupenda salud. Pero que cuando llegara el momento, no dudara en llevar de nuevo al pequeño para aplicarle sus primeras vacunas.

Al salir de ahí, Hinata se encontró a Tsunade con su pie vendado hablando con Shizune. Ella se acercó un poco y participó en su plática sobre los detalles del caso, enterándose así de que ya habían atrapado a los asesinos de Enoue y a los secuestradores de su bebé, que eran las mismas personas. Y cuando le preguntó a Tsunade por sus nombres…no se sorprendió mucho; después de todo, conocía de muchos años a su hermana, su padre y a su profundo odio hacia ella. Tsunade le aconsejó el retirarse a descansar, pues todavía no sanaba del todo, y su bebé no había comido ni dormido bien. Hinata asintió y le expresó mediante abrazos su enorme gratitud por haberle dado justicia a Enoue y por haberle regresado la alegría de vivir. Tsunade solo asintió, para después ver como salía sonriente del hospital, haciéndole cariños a su bebé.

–Ha de estar muy orgullosa de su valentía… ¿no? –exclamó Shizune.

–Si, pero estoy más orgullosa de haber salvado la vida de un bebé –sentenció Tsunade.

Shizune ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Vamos al despacho, Tsunade-sama. Tenemos que anunciar la sentencia y archivar el caso Toshikazu –argumentó Shizune levantándose de su asiento y pasándole a la Gondaime el bastón que le habían dado después de curarla.

Tsunade suspiró.

–Tienes razón… –tomó el bastón y las dos comenzaron a caminar cuando un súbito ruido las hizo dar un respingo.

–¡Alguien que me atienda! –gritó alguien desde la entrada del hospital, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

Si Tsunade no se equivocaba, el que gritaba era Inuzuka Kiba, que traía a alguien cargando en su espalda.

Una enfermera se aproximó a él.

–¿Qué necesita?

–¡Yo no! ¡Él! –Kiba señaló a la persona en sus hombros.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–¡Se desmayó…o algo así! ¡Pero atiéndalo!

–Enseguida, acompáñeme –la enfermera salió corriendo, y tras ella, el Inuzuka.

–Tsunade-sama… –murmuraba Shizune– El que va en los hombros de Kiba… ¿no es Neji Hyuuga?

–¿Qué? –Tsunade volteó hacia donde miraba Shizune, y vio como la larga cabellera castaña del inconsciente se balanceaba por los movimientos del Inuzuka–. Espera aquí.

Tsunade siguió a la enfermera y a Kiba, hasta que los vio entrar a un consultorio. Minutos después Kiba salió y se sentó en el pasillo. Tsunade llegó hasta él, que rápidamente advirtió su presencia y volteó a verla.

–¡Tsunade-sama! –Kiba hizo un intento por levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

–¿Ese era Neji Hyuuga? –preguntó.

–Hai.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–En realidad… No lo sé –Kiba cruzó sus brazos–. Veníamos de regreso cuando de pronto se quedó atrás. Naruto y yo lo esperamos, pero se tardó demasiado y decidí volver por él. Cuando llegué…estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Tsunade bufó.

–¿Quién irá a dar el reporte de la misión?

–Eh…

En ese momento la enfermera salió de la habitación, y Tsunade se le acercó.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Sólo está inconsciente, pero le haremos unos estudios por si acaso.

–¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí?

–Si no se presenta ninguna otra cosa… –la enfermera dudó un momento– en cuanto despierte lo daremos de alta.

–Cuando estén listos los resultados de sus estudios, quiero que me envíen una copia de inmediato –la enfermera asintió con su cabeza, hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

–Kiba –Tsunade se volvió, para encontrar al susodicho brindándole su completa atención–, no me importa si Neji se está muriendo al despertar, dile que debe ir de inmediato a mi despacho a presentar el reporte de la misión –ordenó Tsunade.

–Como usted ordene…Tsunade-sama –contestó el Inuzuka con extrañeza.

Tsunade se alejó de ahí y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital seguida por Shizune.

–¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué le dijo? –preguntó.

–Nada. Sólo que se presente en el despacho enseguida –contestó sin despegar la vista del frente.

Cuando las dos atravesaron la puerta del hospital, un rubio sonriente apareció de la nada frente a ellas. Y tras ver el bastón con el que caminaba Tsunade, volteó a verla con una sonrisa todavía más grande.

–¡Lo sabía…! ¡Ahora no puedes evitar que te diga baa-chan…! –gritó eufórico.

Tsunade apretó sus puños.

–¡Naruto…! –gritó iracunda, antes de darle un potente golpe.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

En lo que quedó de camino a la Torre, las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio, únicamente escuchando los murmullos que se hacían evidentes cuando las personas miraban el vendaje del pie de Tsunade.

–Shizune –llamó Tsunade.

–¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? ¿Se siente mal? Estamos un poco lejos del hospital pero… –empezó Shizune, pero Tsunade la cortó:

–No, no. Solo quiero que vayas a mi despacho y me traigas una fotografía.

–¿…Qué? –preguntó Shizune muy confundida.

–Ve a mi despacho, entras –Tsunade sacó una llave de su vestimenta–, y con esto abres el cajón asegurado de mi escritorio. Tráeme de ahí, la única fotografía que esté rota en una esquina.

Shizune recibió la llave, y tras dudarlo un poco, salió corriendo rumbo a la Torre Hokage.

–Más le vale no tardarse… –murmuró Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento en una banca.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Pasados unos diez minutos, Tsunade apreció a lo lejos la figura de Shizune acercándose rápidamente. Una vez que llegó junto a ella, le entregó la llave y la fotografía. Tsunade comprobó que era a la que se refería y le pidió a Shizune empezar a archivar el caso Toshikazu; orden que fue tomada de inmediato y Shizune se dirigió una vez más a la Torre, pero esta vez, caminando.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento tras guardar la llave y la fotografía, y caminó hacia la gran e imponente Mansión Hyuuga, donde tocó el portón varias veces, pero nadie le abrió. Así que decidió entrar por su propia cuenta, notando a todos los Hyuugas que pasaban por ahí corriendo o cargando diversos objetos de decoración. Esto confundió mucho a la Gondaime, que trató de establecer una comunicación con varios de ellos, sin embargo nadie se detuvo a contestarle como era debido, y ya harta de la situación, Tsunade se adentró en los pasillos siguiendo a los sirvientes apurados; tratando así de encontrar a alguien que la pudiera poner al tanto de todo, y si era posible, que también le dijera donde se encontraba Hinata con su hijo.

Al llegar al jardín, que era donde todos los Hyuugas dejaban los objetos que cargaban antes de regresar por más, Tsunade se sorprendió al verlo tan exquisitamente arreglado: Había tres mesas en un extremo, que significaba que habría comida a causa de alguna clase de celebración; por todas partes se apreciaba el símbolo Hyuuga, pero en especial bajo el árbol que estaba en el centro de todo, donde por cierto habían despejado algún espacio. Arriba colgaban una serie de telas de los colores característicos del clan: amarillo, rojo y uno que otro color gris. Había hermosos arreglos florales y en el estanque habían puesto velas sobre bases de metal, pues flotaban y se trasladaban por el agua sin ningún problema.

Tsunade estaba verdaderamente maravillada: Ahora se explicaba el porqué ninguna persona fuera del clan era permitida para observar las celebraciones de los Hyuuga. Repentinamente, una mano sobre su hombro la hizo salir de su embelesamiento.

–Hokage-sama, ¿a qué se debe su presencia? –preguntó una voz ronca a las espaldas de Tsunade, mientras que retiraba la mano de su hombro.

Tsunade se volvió y observó a un señor ya viejo, que aunque era de expresión fría, había algo en su voz que lo hacía cómodo de escuchar.

–Buenas tardes. Disculpe que le cambie el tema pero, ¿para qué son tantos arreglos? –preguntó Tsunade, ya vencida por su curiosidad.

–Pues…debido a que es la Hokage no le puedo negar la información –exclamó el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa–. Se están haciendo los preparativos para el nombramiento de Hinata-sama como nueva líder del clan.

Tsunade se sorprendió en sobre manera, pero no lo hizo notorio por más que un instante.

–Y… ¿cuándo será eso?

–Hoy por la noche, probablemente a las nueve –contestó el Hyuuga.

–Vaya… y… ¿sabe dónde está Hinata?

–En su habitación, subiendo la escalera y…a la derecha, creo –dijo el amable señor antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse a paso lento de ahí.

Tsunade subió tranquilamente las escaleras, y tras equivocarse cuatro veces de habitación, encontró la de Hinata. No tardó nada para tocar la puerta corrediza.

–_Adelante_ –se escuchó dentro.

Cuanto Tsunade deslizó la puerta, pudo ver como Hinata jugaba a soplar en la pancita de su bebé, mientras que él solo la veía con una expresión divertida.

–¿Hinata…? –Tsunade quiso llamar su atención.

–¡Ah! ¡Tsunade-sama! –Se sobresaltó Hinata– ¡Qué gusto verla por aquí!

–Si… –Tsunade tomó asiento en la cama junto al bebé–. Ya me enteré de tu nombramiento, ¿cómo te sientes?

–¿P-por el nombramiento?

Tsunade asintió.

–Pues…tengo m-mucho miedo, Tsunade-sama. Otou-san jamás me enseñó las responsabilidades del clan –respondió Hinata.

–…

–…

–Yo podría ayudarte –sugirió Tsunade.

–¿Qué?

–Hinata, presiento que el consejo, si lo pones de tu parte, te dirá y enseñará lo que tienes qué hacer como cabeza del clan. Pero, si tienen planes de los que tú no sabes, se las ingeniarán para boicotearte, y en caso de que eso llegara a pasar, no debes dudar en acudir a mí –exclamó Tsunade.

–¿P-pero…usted sabe algo sobre manejar este clan?

–No…solo sé cómo manejar una villa entera que contiene algunos clanes –respondió Tsunade.

Hinata se avergonzó y desvió su mirada.

–Y… ¿enserio quieres ser la nueva líder?

Hinata guardó silencio.

–Contesta –presionó Tsunade.

–Pues…sí, pero…presiento que voy a decepcionar a todo el clan…como siempre me decía Otou-san.

El bebé se movió un poco y Hinata, para tranquilizarlo, tomó sus manitas entre las suyas.

–¡Ya olvídate de lo que alguna vez dijo tu padre! ¡¿Enserio quieres tomar en cuenta los comentarios de un asesino y secuestrador?

Hinata miró sorprendida a la Gondaime.

–Además, si tomas el legado Hyuuga podrías contribuir a muchas cosas –añadió Tsunade.

–¿C-cómo qué?

–Dímelo tú.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio.

–Unir a las ramas…eso es lo que quiero –exclamó Hinata con decisión.

–Entonces ya tienes un motivo para ser la nueva líder, pero lo más importante…es el hecho de que no tendrás que esconder a tu bebé; sino que ahora será el nuevo heredero Hyuuga.

–¡Pero…! –Hinata suspiró– Yo no quiero que mi bebé cargue con el mismo peso que alguna vez yo tuve que soportar –murmuró Hinata viendo al pequeño.

–Bueno, eso ya depende de ti.

Hinata tomó al bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo.

–Hinata, quiero entregarte las pertenencias de Enoue, así que ve a mi despacho dentro de una hora.

Hinata asintió.

Tsunade se acercó a la puerta cuando recordó el motivo de su visita.

–Hinata –comenzó Tsunade–, ¿Enoue odiaba a Neji?

–¡No! –dijo divertida–. Los dos tenían mucho carácter y a veces se peleaban pero ellos se querían, lo sé.

–Entonces –Tsunade sacó de su ropa la fotografía y se la enseñó a Hinata–, explícame por qué quitó el rostro de Neji de esta imagen.

Hinata dejó delicadamente al adormilado bebé sobre la cama y tomó la fotografía en sus manos.

–Pero… ¡Esta fotografía es mía! –Hinata se dirigió a su tocador, sacó uno de sus cajones y lo volteó, haciendo que su contenido cayera al piso.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Esta imagen yo la tenía aquí –Hinata le enseñó el cajón volteado, donde había restos de cinta y un rectángulo de un color más oscuro que el resto de la madera.

Tsunade tomó la fotografía y la comparó con el rectángulo del cajón: Eran del mismo tamaño.

–¿Tú quitaste el rostro de Neji para que no lo descubrieran en la imagen? –preguntó Tsunade confundida.

–No, jamás m-me hubiera atrevido a arruinar esta fotografía.

–…

–…

–Hinata, ¿cuál es la habitación de tu hermana?

–L-la de enfrente, ¿por qué?

Tsunade salió rápidamente de la habitación y abrió la puerta del cuarto de enfrente.

–Hinata, dime si ves alguna caja –ordenó Tsunade.

–¿U-una caja?

–¡Si! ¡Cualquier clase de caja! ¡Grande o pequeña, da igual!

–¡Byakugan!

A los pocos minutos, Hinata se acercó a un buró, lo escaló y tomó algo de su cima antes de descender, dárselo a la Gondaime y desactivar su línea sucesoria.

–Fue la única que encontré –exclamó Hinata.

Tsunade abrió la caja y encontró diversos objetos que en definitiva no eran lo que ella buscaba, tal vez eran recuerdos de la niñez de Hanabi. Tsunade dejó la caja en el tocador de la niña.

–¡Tiene que haber algo más! –exclamó, más para sí misma, que para Hinata.

–T-tal vez si me dice qué busca… –sugirió Hinata.

Tsunade pareció no oír las palabras de Hinata, pues se levantó y caminó hacia el mismo buró que la Hyuuga acababa de escalar y abrió sus dos puertecillas.

–Por Kami… –murmuró Tsunade viendo el interior del buró con los ojos como platos.

Hinata se acercó a ella y al ver el interior del mueble, cubrió su boca con ambas manos.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno, una disculpa ENORME para los que ya leyeron el final y se quedaron con cara de what? Pero también un agradecimiento eterno! De no ser por ustedes no me habría dado cuenta de mi súper error!

Gracias…! Bua…! Me siento tan mal! Casi siempre tengo todo bajo control, no sè lo que me pasò!

Enserio gracias, gracias, gracias a ti diana carolina, gluco y hinata-gaara-love!

* * *

–Hinata… ¿tú sabías de esto? –preguntó Tsunade sin quitar la vista del buró.

–N-no –tartamudeó Hinata.

Frente a ellas, había una clase de altar que abarcaba todo el mueble, incluyendo la parte interna de las puertecillas. A ninguna de las dos mujeres ahí presentes les habría extrañado ver un altar ahí pero… ¿dedicado a Neji? Por todas partes había imágenes de él, ya fuera pegadas con cinta o colgando de la parte superior del buró.

Tsunade acercó su mano a una de las tantas fotografías de Neji y arrancó una muy pequeña, después cerró el buró, se sentó junto a Hinata y se la mostró.

–E-es…

–…La parte perdida de la fotografía –completó Tsunade.

La Gondaime acercó las dos partes y las unió, haciendo que la fotografía mostrara la imagen completa de una familia feliz, y que ese brazo de un desconocido, tuviera de nuevo a quién hacerle referencia.

En la otra habitación, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

Tsunade y Hinata entraron a la habitación temiendo que algo le hubiera ocurrido, pero sonrieron al ver que el pequeño solo se había volteado. Hinata lo cargó y se acercó de nuevo a Tsunade.

–Hinata, te espero en mi despacho. Sé puntual.

–Si Tsunade-sama, y gracias por todo.

Tsunade cerró la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Necesitaba pensar.

_-Hija, ¡__¿Qué te pasa?_

La voz de una mujer angustiada la sacó de sus pensamientos y se detuvo a escuchar detrás de una puerta.

_-__No debo hablar _–la voz de una niña se escuchó, pero hablaba como si estuviera en transe. Era escalofriante.

_-¡¿P-por qué? _

_-Porque Hanabi-sama dijo que me haría daño._

_-¿Ha-Hanabi-sama?_

_-…_

_-¡Respóndeme!_

_-No debo__ hablar._

La madre se soltó a llorar mientras que la niña guardaba silencio. Y el hecho de que mencionaran a la asesina que tenía bajo custodia, hizo a Tsunade entrar en la habitación, encontrando a la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas al notar su presencia.

–¿Qué le pasó a la niña? –preguntó Tsunade.

–¡Hokage-sama! –La mujer se arrodilló ante Tsunade y le tomó la mano- ¡por favor ayude a mi hija! ¡Ha actuado así durante días! ¡Estoy desesperada! –la mujer volvió a llorar.

–La ayudaré, pero cálmate y levántate del piso –la mujer la obedeció-. Lleva a tu hija a mi despacho en una hora y media, ahí la atenderé.

La mujer asintió y Tsunade salió de la habitación, y posteriormente de la Mansión.

En definitiva necesitaba pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade llegó a su despacho cuando habían dado las cuatro de la tarde, y vio como Shizune iba de un lado para otro, metiendo cosas a varias carpetas y después las carpetas a una gran caja con lo siguiente escrito en su tapa: Caso Toshikazu.

Aún así Tsunade no la interrumpió. Pero ella también haría algo, después de todo, todavía tenía que hablar con cuatro personas, y entender el porqué de esa espeluznante manía de Hanabi hacia Neji.

–Tsunade-sama, la copia de los estudios de Neji Hyuuga ya llegó –exclamó Shizune mientras entraba al despacho con una carpeta en la mano-. Aquí tiene.

Tsunade los recibió y los leyó. En resumen, el Hyuuga estaba saludable, pero la causa de su inconsciencia era el hecho de que no había comido ni dormido bien en toda la misión.

Tsunade suspiró y dejó la carpeta a un lado antes de cruzar sus manos frente a su cara.

"_Hanabi tiene una __obsesión con Neji, pero… ¿qué clase de obsesión? ¿Admiración? ¿Odio? Acaso… ¿Amor?"_

Tsunade fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Shizune:

–Tsunade-sama, Neji Hyuuga ya esta aquí. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Tsunade asintió. Y fue cuestión de unos segundos para que el Hyuuga apareciera en la puerta y entrara seguido de Shizune.

–Hyuuga… -comenzó Tsunade-. Estás aquí para darme el reporte de la misión ¿no es así?

–Si, Tsunade-sama –respondió el castaño.

–Pues olvídalo, porque eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora.

Neji la miró escéptico.

–¿Por qué me llamó? –preguntó fríamente el Hyuuga.

–¡Fácil! Llegaste inconsciente a la aldea, y según tus estudios, no comiste ni dormiste bien en la misión.

Neji guardó silencio.

–¿Podrías explicar tus razones? –añadió Tsunade.

–No tuve hambre, tampoco sueño.

–¿Por qué?

–Simplemente no los tuve –respondió seriamente el castaño.

–Mal, mal…tú debes saber que cuando alguien no duerme o no come bien, en tu caso ambas, es porque algo no lo deja en paz…, porque no tiene la conciencia tranquila. ¿Qué hiciste tú, Neji?

–Nada en absoluto.

Tsunade bufó.

-Eres bueno detectando las mentiras ¿no? Pero ya deberías saber que eres tan malo mintiendo como Hinata –Tsunade apreció un destello en ojos de Neji al mencionar aquel nombre-. Si no lo dices te preguntaré eternamente y no te dejaré marcharte… Así que confiesa, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

-…

-…

–Eso es un…asunto personal.

-…

-…

Tsunade sonrió.

–Me imagino que si…pero ese "asunto" o mejor dicho, "asuntito", ya lo he solucionado.

Neji frunció su entre cejo.

–¿De qué me está hablando?

–Tsunade-sama, ya han llegado –exclamó Shizune asomada en la puerta.

–De acuerdo –contestó Tsunade, para después volver a mirar a Neji-. No los niegues más Neji… -Tsunade miró la puerta- Hinata, por favor entra –al escuchar esto, Neji se volvió de inmediato y observó como Hinata entraba con un bebé en brazos.

–¡N-Neji! –exclamó Hinata sorprendida, mientras que el bebé extendía sus bracitos hacia su papá.

–¿Acaso…? ¡¿De verdad es él? –preguntó Neji después de habérsele acercado a Hinata.

–S-sí… -respondió Hinata viendo el rostro iluminado del papá de su hijo.

Neji se volvió de repente y observó alarmado a Tsunade, que respondió:

–Ya lo sé todo Neji. Tranquilo.

Neji volteó de nuevo y extendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño.

–¡Ven acá…! –Neji cargó al bebé, lo besó en la nuca y lo aferró a su cuerpo; tal como lo hizo Hinata al encontrarlo en brazos de la Gondaime.

Tsunade vio como Neji tomó a Hinata y la besó, para después abrazarla; pero ésta en ningún momento dejó de llorar, excepto cuando momentos después se calmó un poco.

–¡F-fue horrible! –Dijo mientras deshacía el agarre de Neji y lo veía con ojos llorosos- ¡pensé...! ¡Pensé que lo había perdido!

¡p-pensé que los dos me habían dejado sola!

Neji la volvió a besar.

–Jamás te dejaremos sola Hinata, de eso, yo me encargo –exclamó Neji antes de abrazarla una vez más.

Todas esas muestras de cariño ya le estaban chocando a Tsunade, pero lo permitió ya que, un rencuentro así no es cualquier cosa. Minutos después, Neji le pasó el bebé a Hinata, se aproximó a Tsunade y exigió:

–¿Quién lo hizo?

Tsunade suspiró y vio como Hinata tomaba asiento en una silla un tanto alejada de su escritorio.

–Fueron… -comenzó Tsunade un tanto dudosa- fueron Hiashi…y Hanabi.

Neji bajó su rostro y apretó sus puños como muestra de toda la ira que estaba sintiendo.

–¡Neji cálmate! –ordenó Tsunade.

–Por la culpa de Hiashi me quitaron a mi padre… -musitó Neji con un tono de rencor e ira-. ¡Y ahora quiso quitarme a toda mi familia! –gritó.

–¡N-Neji…! ¡Estás asustando al bebé! –exclamó Hinata mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

Neji miró a Tsunade con un deje de furia.

–Quiero verlos.

–Neji, no creo que… -comenzó Tsunade.

–¡Quiero saber sus razones para hacernos daño! ¡Lléveme con ellos!

Tsunade guardó silencio, sin duda ya le hubiera puesto la reprimenda de su vida al Hyuuga por haberle levantado la voz, pero eso reprimiría sus ganas de ver al par y hacerles confesar sus razones.

_Y eso era algo que ella también deseaba saber._

–Sígueme –murmuró Tsunade mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta-. Hinata, no tardaremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade y Neji descendieron hasta llegar a las salas que los dos conocían muy bien, ya que de una u otra forma habían estado dentro de una.

–Neji –Tsunade se plantó frente al susodicho y detuvo su paso-, nada de agresión física, y mucho menos con Hanabi ¿entendido?

El Hyuuga asintió y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar al ANBU que custodiaba el pasillo.

–Abre la puerta de Hiashi.

El ANBU asintió e hizo todo lo necesario para abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro, Hiashi los vio y se levantó de su asiento con un gesto de furia; pero los ANBU no permitieron que avanzara ni un paso.

–¡MALDITO! –Gritó Hiashi señalando a Neji- ¡TÚ MANIPULASTE A MI HIJA! ¡LA DAÑASTE!

Neji no cambió su gesto en absoluto.

–¿Dañar? –Repitió él con burla- Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú el que mató a una mujer inocente.

–¡Se lo merecía! ¡Era tu cómplice! ¡Ella mantenía oculto a ese bastardo que llamas hijo!

Tsunade tomó rápidamente a Neji del brazo, que entendió la indirecta y se calmó.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te enteraste de ella? –preguntó Neji.

–¡Eso no te incumbe, mal nacido! –Hiashi activó su Byakugan e hizo unos sellos antes de que los ANBU pudieran detenerlo-. ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –gritó furioso.

–Lamento decirte que ya no tengo el sello –Neji se quitó su banda y mostró su limpia frente-. Hinata se encargó de quitármelo para que usted no me hiciera daño.

"…_Temí por el bien de Neji, yo sabía que el consejo le activaría el sello hasta la muerte…"_

Tsunade esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡MALDITO! –Hiashi trató de golpear a Neji, pero los ANBU lo detuvieron de inmediato y lo inmovilizaron.

El guardia abrió la puerta al escuchar el escándalo.

–Ya pueden llevárselo a… ya saben donde –exclamó Tsunade mientras Neji salía de la habitación-. Por cierto Hiashi –Tsunade se acercó al inmovilizado Hiashi-, hoy nombran a tu hija heredera del clan.

Tsunade vio como Hiashi ensanchaba sus ojos, y salió de ahí con una sonrisa. Después le indicó al ANBU la puerta de Hanabi, que él acudió rápidamente a abrir y Neji y Tsunade entraron.

–¡Neji! –gritó Hanabi antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Neji, pero de inmediato fue obligada a sentarse por los ANBU.

–Hanabi… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste tanto daño? –preguntó Neji con extrañeza.

–¿Por qué? –Repitió Hanabi con sarcasmo- ¡Porque yo sabía que Hinata te había atado a ella teniendo un hijo tuyo mientras tú estabas inconsciente! ¡Por eso la odio tanto! ¡Y también sabía que tú querías estar conmigo…! ¡Pero mientras Hinata tuviera a ese bastardo, tú tendrías que estar con ella! –gritó Hanabi.

–¿Qué? ¡Yo amo a Hinata! ¡Daría mi vida por ella! –contestó Neji.

–¿Lo ves? ¡Ya te puso en mi contra! –Hanabi guardó silencio un momento- Pero tranquilo, ¡algún día saldré de aquí y podremos estar juntos, sin que Hinata esté plantando cizaña entre nosotros!

–Hanabi, ¡YO NO TE AMO! ¡AMO A TU HERMANA! ¡TUVE UN HIJO CON ELLA POR MI VOLUNTAD! ¡Y AHORA ELLA SERÁ MI ESPOSA!

Hanabi lo observó atónita.

–¡Hinata no es para ti! ¡Ella es débil! ¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Yo sí soy digna de ti!

Tsunade tocó la puerta, que después fue abierta y puso su mano en el hombro de Neji, que salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

–¡Estaremos juntos algún día! ¡Lo juro! ¡Nunca dejaré de amarte Neji Hyuuga! ¡Nunca!

El ANBU cerró la puerta y después se escuchó un sonido entre el llanto y la risa frenética.

–Me temo, que ha perdido la razón –exclamó Tsunade-. Vamos con Hinata.

Neji asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata los vio de nuevo en el despacho, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos con su bebé ya dormido.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

Tsunade y Neji se lanzaron una mirada furtiva, prometiendo no decirle nada a Hinata sobre la condición de Hanabi para no lastimarla.

–Nada, tranquila –Neji la abrazó.

–D-de acuerdo.

–Tsunade-sama, aquí hay unas personas que quieren verla –exclamó Shizune, antes de que una mujer y una niña de ocho años entraran al despacho.

–Eh… -Hinata entendió que Tsunade tenía que hablar con otras personas-. Tsunade-sama, volveremos m-más tarde por las cosas de Enoue, hay muchas cosas que debo contarle a N-Neji –exclamó Hinata sonriendo.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Ya verás Neji…no tienes ni idea por lo que hemos pasado las dos para encontrar a tu hijo –dijo Tsunade esbozando una media sonrisa.

–C-con permiso –musitó Hinata antes de salir con el bebé en brazos.

Neji se acercó a Tsunade y le hizo una reverencia.

–Gracias por todo Hokage-sama, estaré eternamente agradecido con usted –exclamó el castaño antes de retirarse junto con la madre de su hijo.

Tsunade les indicó que tomaran asiento a las ahí presentes, que no dudaron y se sentaron.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Tsunade refiriéndose a la niña.

–No debo hablar –contestó la niña.

–¿Así te llamas? –replicó Tsunade.

–Porque Hanabi-sama dijo que me haría daño –contestó la niña.

Tsunade se quedó perpleja y le indicó a la madre de la niña que saliera con ella al pasillo.

–¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu hija? ¡No la he escuchado decir algo además de eso! –exclamó Tsunade.

–¡N-no lo sé! –La madre empezó a sollozar- ¡Así ha actuado durante días! Ella era una niña muy alegre, ¡adoraba jugar por los pasillos de la Mansión!

-…

-…

–¿Y sabes a qué se refiere con _"…porque Hanabi-sama dijo que me haría daño"_?

–N-no.

-…

-…

–Espera aquí.

Tsunade entró de nuevo a su despacho, tomó a la niña de la mano y caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron frente a la sala donde ella había estado hace escasos minutos.

–Oye –comenzó Tsunade-, Hanabi es mala contigo ¿verdad?

La niña asintió.

–Eso está muy mal… ¿te gustaría que le dieran su merecido? ¿Qué la castigaran? –preguntó Tsunade.

La niña volvió a asentir.

–Pues mira –Tsunade caminó hasta una de las puertas y por la ventana se veía a Hanabi llorando-, me enteré de que Hanabi hace muchas cosas malas…así que la castigué y la encerré aquí. Pero va a salir en unas horas y volverá a la Mansión… y tú no quieres que vuelva ¿verdad? Porque sería mala contigo otra vez.

La niña asintió.

–Entonces, dime qué te hizo ella, y así se va a quedar para siempre encerrada y no volverá a molestar a nadie –exclamó Tsunade.

La niña miró a través de la ventana.

–¿M-me puede ver? –preguntó con una voz dulce e infantil.

–No, y tampoco nos puede escuchar –respondió Tsunade-. ¿Qué te hizo?

La niña abrazó a su muñeca y miró al piso mientras hablaba:

–Me dijo…que…si yo hablaba de lo que había visto…me…me haría sufrir mucho, porque su papá le había enseñado cómo hacerlo.

–¿A hacer sufrir a las personas? ¿Enserio?

La niña asintió.

–¡Eso está muy mal! Por eso también su papá está en una de estos cuartos, porque él también hacía cosas malas –exclamó Tsunade-. Pero dime, ¿qué viste? Yo no te haré nada.

La niña apretó un poco la mano de Tsunade antes de empezar a hablar.

–Hace muchos, muchos, pero muchos días…yo…yo estaba jugando por la habitación de Hinata-sama…e-entonces…vi cómo Hinata-sama entraba al cuarto de Neji-san y dejaba la puerta abierta…Hanabi-sama también lo vio y se recargó en la puerta de su cuarto y empezó a oír y a ver…igual que yo.

–¿Y qué hacían Hinata-sama y Neji-san? –presionó Tsunade.

–Pues…jugaban a algo muy divertido.

–¿Y…tú como sabes? –preguntó Tsunade temiendo las imágenes que esa pequeña e inocente niña pudiera haber visto.

–Porque Neji-san besó y cargó a Hinata-sama…Los dos se reían y se abrazaban…entonces vi que Hanabi-sama decía algo, y apretaba sus puños, pero no la escuché.

–¿Y luego te dijo que te haría daño?

La niña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces?

–Muchísimo tiempo después, oí cuando Hanabi-sama le decía a Hiashi-sama, que Hinata-sama y Neji-san tenían un hijo y lo mantenían en secreto. Hiashi-sama le dijo que…que estaba loca. P-pero ella lo convenció de seguirla a una casa. Y-yo no quería pero, quería saber de qué hablaban…así que…cuando, cuando Neji-san y Hinata-sama no estaban en la mansión, ellos salieron y yo activé mi Byakugan…y vi como Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama estaban espiando por la ventana de una cabañita a Neji-san y a Hinata-sama, que cargaban a un bebé…Hiashi-sama se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Hanabi-sama lo veía con una sonrisa. Entonces volvieron a la Mansión y…y cuando me encontró en un pasillo…me jaló el cabello y…y me dijo que me había visto espiándolos…y que me activaría el sello si se lo decía a alguien…y que eso dolía muchísimo…

Tsunade abrazó a la niña que había empezado a llorar.

–Tranquila…con esto que me dijiste…no creo que Hanabi salga nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos regresaron al despacho y la niña corrió a los brazos de su madre, que le agradeció profundamente a Tsunade, pero ésta solo le dijo que procurara no volver a mencionarle el tema a la niña. La mujer asintió y las dos se fueron tomadas de la mano.

Durante una hora entera, Tsunade no hizo más que recargarse en su escritorio a pensar cosas sin importancia, pero después alguien llamó a su puerta, y tras permitir que pasara, Neji y Hinata entraron al despacho, Hinata se sentó y Neji se mantuvo parado detrás del asiento de Hinata con sus brazos cruzados.

–¿Y el bebé? –preguntó Tsunade.

–Lo dejamos dormido, estaba muy cansado y no nos atrevimos a molestarlo –exclamó Neji.

–Supongo que vienen por las cosas de Enoue –Tsunade sacó un gran baúl y lo dejó a los pies de Hinata.

–Yo me encargaré de llevarlo, no se preocupe Hokage-sama –dijo Neji.

–S-sí pero…vinimos aquí por otra cosa –tartamudeó Hinata.

–¿Ah si? –Tsunade tomó asiento- ¿Y qué se les ofrece?

Neji y Hinata se miraron antes de enfocar su vista en ella.

–Le he contado a Neji todo y…p-pues… d-después de haberlo ha-hablado mucho…a n-nosotros… a n-nosotros…

Neji observó divertido el difícil momento por el que pasaba Hinata, así que, tras divertirse un poco por su sonrojo y su tartamudeo, la ayudó:

–… Nos gustaría que fuera la madrina de nuestro hijo –completó Neji.

Un silencio profundo reinó la habitación después de esas palabras. Hinata vio la expresión de Tsunade y supo que diría que no, después de todo, ella era la Hokage de una villa entera y seguramente no tenía tiempo de atender a un bebé, y tal vez ni para ella misma. Además tal vez diría que era un honor, pero que consideraba que ya había marcado suficiente huella en la vida de ese pequeño.

Tsunade abrió su boca y de ahí salió un sonoro suspiro. Hinata lo sabía, diría que no.

Neji sintió a Hinata temblar y le tomó la mano, él mejor que nadie sabía que ella estaba muy ilusionada con que la mujer que les había devuelto a su hijo, fuera su madrina.

La incomodidad de ese silencio crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la tensión era cada vez más palpable. Hinata sentía que el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, y Neji había sentido la tensión de su cuerpo.

Tsunade empezó a abrir lentamente su boca e inconscientemente Hinata se hizo hacia el frente, esperando su ansiada respuesta.

–…Cuenten con eso.


	17. Epìlogo

Blablabla… Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo hice esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sano, fomentar la lectura, incitarlos a que redacten sus propias historias, controlar sus mentes, alimentar su imaginación, que coman frutas y verduras, etc etc…

¡Bueno, bueno, el caso es que POR FIN vencí a la flojera y pude escribir el epílogo de mi primera historia! Sniff… Qué rápido crecen estas historias…, se desarrollan durante varios capítulos, y cuando menos piensas… Llegan a su desenlace… Sniff, sniff…

* * *

El representante del consejo decía un discurso hecho a regañadientes explicando las condiciones en las que todo había surgido y enlistaba una serie de cualidades atribuidas a la heredera que la propia Hinata, desde la base de la escalera que la llevaría hasta la tarima, estaba segura de no poseer.

–Coraje, valentía, fuerza, carácter… –mintió el hombre hasta que tuvo que presentarla a la multitud–. Recibamos a nuestra nueva líder, que nos guiará hasta el esplendor y sabrá guiarnos por el camino incluso en los días más oscuros.

Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores y le impidieron hablar a la que hacía dos segundos había sido por toda su vida la heredera del clan, pero al fin la magnitud del escándalo se fue aminorando hasta que sólo se escucharon los discretos pero notables murmures. Hinata sintió una ráfaga de nauseas atacándola: Le habían ofrecido decenas y decenas de discursos para que escogiera uno que memorizarse, pero ella los había rechazado todos creyendo que al pararse frente a la multitud las palabras correctas brotarían a su mente, y ahora, de pie en la tarima y por primera vez con toda la atención del clan sobre ella, su mente estaba en blanco.

Sin saber qué hacer, suspiró y dijo lo único que ella sabía con certeza, la historia que la había llevado hasta ese punto.

–Presiento que no son pocas las personas aquí presentes que piensan que yo no soy capaz de ocupar este puesto, que no tengo la fuerza necesaria… –sonrió–. Pero viví en las sombras casi toda mi vida, sufriendo regaños y abusos por mi incapacidad de defenderme. Mi padre los puso hace unos días al tanto de mi relación con Neji Hyuuga y el hijo que tuvimos fuera del matrimonio y que escondí de todo el clan y por el cual estuve a punto de ser marcada y después asesinada; ¿acaso no creen que pasar por todo eso y estar todavía viva es ser fuerte? He visto la crueldad del mundo de primera mano y sé lo malintencionada que puede ser la más inocente y responsable de las criaturas –hizo una pausa–. Mi padre, visto como un hombre de honor y juicio cometió muchos errores, uno de ellos el de ser fácilmente manipulado por mi hermana menor, y el precio de sus errores fue bastante alto: El odio eterno de varios, la cárcel y su destitución de este clan, de la familia Hyuuga, que es el clan más poderoso de toda la aldea de la hoja; pero también el menos unido –tomó aire y se preparó para pisar terreno peligroso–. Por eso, mi primera medida como líder del clan, será suprimir la distinción entre las casas del Souke y del Bouke. No más divisiones, no más privilegios, no más abusos. Ahora cada miembro será libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, siempre y cuando esto no perjudique al clan, de lo contrario será marcado. Desde mañana podrán pasar a _la estancia_, donde yo misma retiraré la marca de su frente, pues sólo los delincuentes del clan, si es que no son apresados, serán portadores de la maldición.

Poco menos de la mitad de la aglomeración y unos cuantos aventurados del Souke gritó, aplaudió, rió y lloró, mientras que casi todo el Souke y los miembros del Bouke más viejos miraban con desaprobación la iniciativa de la joven líder, furiosos de saber que no estaba respetando la voluntad de los antepasados y las tradiciones, o bien que perderían todos sus derechos.

Uno de los miembros del consejo se le acercó a Hinata con la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

–¡Pero Hinata-sama! ¡Usted no puede tomar una decisión tan drástica sin prever las consecuencias!

–¿Cómo cuáles?

–No habrá servidumbre, se revelarán técnicas del clan… Etto… –la inspiración pareció abandonarlo–. La libertad que les está dando podría convertirse en libertinaje. Las tradiciones fueron hechas por algo, por favor respételas.

Hinata se volvió hacia el público de ojos blancos.

–Desde ahora el personal de servidumbre será remunerado por su trabajo y podrán integrarlo de igual forma miembros de lo que alguna vez se llamaron Bouke y Souke, así los miembros que no tienen aptitudes como ninjas, podrán mantener a su familia. Y he aquí otro cambio: Los que alguna vez fueron parte del Souke tendrán que encontrar un empleo, porque el clan ya no pagará sus gastos personales, solamente se encargará de la manutención de personas que por salud no pueden trabajar, de niños que perdieron a su padre en alguna misión y cuyas madres no pueden alimentarlos con su sueldo, y por supuesto del consejo y mía, sólo que seremos constantemente revisados sobre cuánto gastamos y en qué.

–Hinata-sama, las técnicas… –insistió el hombre.

–Sobre las técnicas… ¿Qué más da? Todo el clan las sabrá, sí; pero si alguien por fuera se enterara de una, le sería imposible practicarla a falta de Byakugan.

El hombre se mordió el labio y miró preocupado el suelo, pero terminó por volver a su lugar.

–Todavía falta considerar varios aspectos de esta decisión tan radical, lo sé, pero no descansaré hasta que esto se logre. Desde hoy talvez la mitad de ustedes me odie y la otra mitad no, pero mi deber como líder del clan Hyuuga no es agradarles, sino sacarlos adelante sin importar los medios; y créanme que eso sólo lo lograremos unidos.

Hinata se sorprendió más que nunca en su vida, y no por la fuerza de su discurso, ni por la sensatez con la que iban cargadas sus palabras, sino porque había llegado hasta el corazón de cada uno de los presentes, los cuales no sabían como responder al entusiasmo de su líder, estando acostumbrados a siempre resignarse y obedecer aún cuando supieran que las nuevas propuestas no servían para nada.

Nadie aplaudió ni gritó, sino que uno de los miembros que estaban hasta el final de la masa de personas cayó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia que no abandonó. El efecto fue inmediato y toda la fila lo imitó, luego la fila siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… Hinata sintió formarse pequeñas gotas saladas en sus ojos que habría dejado escapar de no ser porque Neji subió y la sostuvo en sus brazos un largo momento antes de reverenciarla. Hinata lo levantó de inmediato y pidió a los presentes que lo hicieran también.

El mismo hombre que se había acercado, lo hizo de nuevo, pero se dirigió a la joven pareja.

–Hinata-sama, Neji-san… Jamás hemos tenido un líder que no esté casado, y para ser sinceros, la familia Hyuuga puede costearse una unión tan relevante sin que nos afecte; así que, si nos lo permite, sería un honor ver convertirse a los dos más grandes emblemas del clan en marido y mujer.

La peliazul dudó; no creía que financiar su unión con los fondos de la familia fuera correcto, por poco que esto significara para la riqueza que el clan tenía.

La magnitud de los gritos de la familia hizo a la pareja volverse hacia ellos. Todos exigían que Hinata accediera a la petición del consejo. Ella sólo sonrió antes de besar al desprevenido castaño, provocando la explosión de los gritos de felicidad de su familia.

* * *

El sólo entrar al templo con el largo y pesado kimono blanco la hizo olvidar los cuchicheos que accidentalmente había escuchado por parte de dos mujeres de su propio clan, que decían que ya con un hijo, el color que menos la representaba era el blanco. Pero a decir verdad, ella pensaba muy al contrario del par; pues sentía que se levantaba de sus propias cenizas, lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera con el apoyo del que en minutos sería su esposo y el de su nueva, sólida, inquebrantable y única familia; es decir, comenzaba una nueva vida y sentía que estrenaba su alma, que no había falta alguna que se le pudiera atribuir, y más segura de sí misma de lo que alguna vez soñó estar, caminó con lentitud hasta el monje, pero no con la clase de lentitud penosa y doliente, sino con una que demostraba lo poco que quería que ese momento terminara: las miradas de todos sus conocidos, sus seres queridos y sus amigos sobre ella, admirándola y felicitándola en silencio.

Vislumbró a más de uno llorando, pero la gran mayoría le sonreía con ojos brillantes y expectantes, aunque uno que otro seguía sin poder creer que al final del corredor la esperaba el final de su soltería a manos del hombre más afortunado que alguna vez había pisado la tierra. Y justamente así era como se sentía el que al salir del templo sería llamado "Neji-sama" y cuyo rostro mostraba sus emociones como sólo sucedía en muy contadas ocasiones.

Hinata arrastraba su kimono con una suavidad exquisita y ya rebasaba la mitad del camino cuando Neji abandonó su lugar frente al monje y caminó hasta la dueña de sus días felices, que al verlo moverse se había detenido, congelada por el miedo y el desconcierto y con todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas pendiendo de un hilo que en cualquier momento podría ser cortado por el par de ojos blancos que se detuvieron frente a ella.

–Neji… –susurró confundida.

Él la silenció con un leve movimiento de cabeza y la tomó de la mano.

–Quería demostrarte y aclararte desde ahora que nunca te abandonaré; porque después de haber enfrentado tanto juntos, de ninguna manera dejaré que recorras tú sola el largo camino que nos depara el destino a los dos.

Hinata sonrió con lágrimas ya formándose en sus ojos, y si él no la hubiera tenido sujeta de las manos, lo abría abrazado un día entero, y también de no ser porque ella enserio deseaba seguir la tradición, lo abría besado hasta que sus labios se desgastaran. Así que con el último sonrojo de su vida de soltera provocado por el amor de su vida, caminó tomada de su mano el resto del trayecto hacia el monje, que sonreía orgulloso de la determinación del muchacho, y se notaba impaciente por dar una bendición especial que sólo dedicaba a los futuros matrimonios que se veían más que prometedores a sus ojos.

Hinata agradeció que Neji no caminara tan rápido como él acostumbraba, sino que le brindó el tiempo que ella quiso tardarse en mirar todo lo que la rodeaba:

Miró a su derecha y vio al amor de su vida contemplándola con esperanza y cariño.

Miró a la izquierda y vio a lo más hermoso que la vida le había dado ser cargado por la Hokage, misma que le devolvía una mirada de seguridad y por la cual le transmitía sus buenos deseos.

Miró hacia atrás, y más que ver amigos y familiares, vio las penurias, angustias, terrores, aflicciones, tristezas y depresiones que habían sido la descripción perfecta de su vida hasta hacia algún tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia arriba…

…Supo que viviría una y otra vez el tormento por el que había pasado con tal de sentir la décima parte de la felicidad que en ese momento la llenaba, porque talvez el kimono de ceremonia pertenecía a su madre, su joyería era de varias tías y su corazón era del hombre que la tomaba de la mano, pero su alma y deseos por fin le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más.


	18. Agradecimientos!

¡Bueno…! El final de "El asesinato" llegó y espero que les haya agradado, porque después de todo, por mejor que sea una historia, si tiene un final horrible, todo se hecha a perder.

No es nada obligatorio leer este anexo, de hecho lo puse solamente para agradecer a todos los que me comentaron, ya fueran usuarios de FF o no, y también ¿por qué no? A los que entraron y leyeron esta historia aunque sin comentar, ya fuera porque no podían, no tenían ganas, no les gustó la historia, o simplemente porque no era su estilo. Gracias también a los que agregaron a "El asesinato" como una de sus historias favoritas, y muchas más gracias por haberme agregado a mí también, pero como autora favorita.

"El asesinato" fue mi primera historia y créanme que me moría de angustia de sólo pensar que talvez a nadie le gustara la historia, ¡pero gracias a sus comentarios positivos y a veces hasta graciosos, saqué más y más ideas para situaciones que los tuvieron frente a la pantalla sufriendo porque yo no continuaba la historia! :D

¡Realmente espero que mucho después de este 27 de junio de 2011 haya usuarios (y no usuarios también) que sigan leyendo esta historia y dejen comentarios aún cuando estaba historia ya haya sido marcada como "Complete" y se la puedan leer tolitita en una o dos horas! ¡Suertudos!

Total, me tardaría mucho escribiendo nombre por nombre aquí…, ¡Pero aún así lo hice! ¡Ja!

Muchísimas gracias a ustedes, MissPerfectLunaStar, nathita, hinata-gaara-love, sweetHyuuga, istharneko, Ariasujm-chan, istharneko, Seiya-love01, diana carolina, black-Kiari, JustOneMorePerson, Spooky, chetza, Vampire Cullen Alice, Sexychica1502 (¿?),Enkelii chan, Claressa, chiiiachan, dana, Enkelii chan, princess-neko-chan, anónimo (què buen seudónimo :D), Skyrus no Danna, Yukime Hiwatari, Hitomi black dark, valeryxxx29, Ykim04, Rach Black, LennaParis y CissaCheshire por comentarme.

¡Y chetza, Chiharu No Natsumi, chiiiachan, Claressa, diana carolina, Enkelii chan, hinata-gaara-love, istharneko, JustOneMorePerson, MissPerfectLunaStar, nathita, sakurapris, sakuya-takuya2, Seiya-love01, Simi Black, Skyrus no Danna, Sweet-Hinata8, valeryxxx29, Vampire Cullen Alice, Yukime Hiwatari y Zeldi-chan de hyuuga, gracias por poner a "El asesinato" en sus historias favoritas!

¡Y también a Ariasujm-chan, athena star, chetza, Chiharu No Natsumi, Claressa, Enkelii chan, Hitomi black dark, istharneko, JustOneMorePerson, MaDe FoR LaUgH, sakuya-takuya2, Simi Black, valeryxxx29, Yakumo2112, yoyoel y a Yukime Hiwatari, por ponerme a mí y a esta historia en sus alertas!

¡Ah, y muchísimas gracias por haber seguido tan puntualmente mi historia! ¡Hasta me hicieron sentir como una súper escritora! Sniff, sniff…

Pero el agradecimiento MÀS grande de todos va para: diana carolina, gluco y hinata-gaara-love! Cometì un error fatal con el orden de los capitulos, y de no ser porque los susodichos me lo hicieron notar, el ùltimo cap (16) no lo habrìan tenido y se hubieran quedado eternamente decepcionados de mì y de la historia y con una carota de **WHAT?** ENSERIO MUCHÌSIMAS GRACIAS!

¡Y bueno…! Para que no se me aburran… ¡los invito a leer mis historias! ¡Jejeje! Y por si fuera poco, ¡ya la próxima semana estreno nueva historia! Aunque talvez no sea apta para todas las edades… :D

¡Hasta entonces!

–DanBrownfan.


End file.
